Pensées diverses
by Rain on your Back
Summary: Couples variés. Cinquante phrases, cinquante histoires de Shamans. Les choses qu'on a pas dites à temps, celles qu'on a pas eu le courage de faire, celles qu'on aurait pas dû faire...
1. Pensées diverses

**Nom:** Diverses pensées

**Auteur:** Rain on Your Back

**Disclaimer:** Shaman King appartient à Hiroyuki Takei, et les mots sont du thème Alpha de la Livecommunity 1Sentence. Je l'aurai bien posté là-bas, mais je n'ai pas vu assez tôt que c'était seulement sur des couples et pas sur des fandoms entiers -_-' Suis bête^^

**Warning:** Spoilers de l'anime et du manga. Et des pensées bizarres sur les deux italiens du Shaman Fight %)

Enjoy! Uh, d'ailleurs, pour ceux qui ont lu la version anglaise (je sais, y'en a pas, m'en fiche T.T) certaines phrases sont différentes - j'ai changé depuis la première version %) Les phrases des autres chapitres sont plus longues %) Des personnages liés par un X sont en couple, ceux liés par un & sont liés par d'autres liens (amitié, famille, etc)

* * *

1 – Réconforter YohXMari / Yoh&Mari (après l'anime)

Quand son maître était mort, elle avait crié pendant un très, très long moment, mais après il était arrivé et avait joué avec elle - comme il l'avait promis.

2 – Baiser Marco&Jeanne (tome 26)

Quand elle lui offrit sa seule chance de survie, alors qu'il sentait les froides lèvres de Shamash le ressusciter, Marco pleura, parce que sa fille adoptive était devenue une réelle sainte, et parce qu'il ne savait pas si c'était une bonne chose...

3 – Doux HaoXJeanne

Ses lèvres sont trop douces pour appartenir à un démon, songe-t-elle distraitement.

4 – Souffrance HaoXJeanne

"Si tu étais la première à essayer de passer outre la souffrance, je ne t'arrêterais pas…"

5 – Pommes de terre OpachôXSeyram

"Seyram pas manger de po-po- - de patates, Opachô pas manger non plus!"

6 – Pluie HaoXJeanne

Il pleut sur son petit corps sans vie, et plus il voit les gouttes tomber sur ses joues pâles, plus il regrette…

7 – Chocolat SeyramXOpachô

Seyram avait toujours été un enfant étrange, détestant les bonbons et les chocolats, mais, après qu'il lui en ait offert, elle semble soudain les adorer.

8 – Bonheur HaoXJeanne

Il avait abandonné la recherche du bonheur depuis longtemps, mais il était assez content que la jeune sainte lui ait prouvé qu'il n'y a pas forcément besoin de chercher pour trouver.

9 – Téléphone RuthieXNichrom

Rutherford adorait le fait que, vu elle l'avait comme sempai, elle pouvait appeler Nichrom quand elle voulait (cela incluant la nuit à deux heures du mat', sous la douche, à l'entrainement...).

10 – Oreilles ZoriaXPino (après le manga)

"N'oublie pas de couvrir tes oreilles!" elle hurle après son fils de cinq ans, alors que son mari aux cheveux plus pâles que les blés appelle ses loups pour les aider à chasser dans les landes froides de Russie.

11 – Nom RuthieXHao (dans les épisodes KZB)

Personne ne sait son nom et ceux qui le connaissent sont trop occupés pour s'en rappeler; alors, quand il s'incline, lui le désormais bientôt tout-puissant Shaman King, l'appelle par ce mot jamais utilisé (elle, la pauvre Pache élevée dans le secret) et lui demande de le protéger de son mieux, elle a un rire léger avant d'accepter.

12 – Sensuel WhiskyXMarcoXMeene (après tome 16)

Marco trouve assez amusant le fait que, après que Meene soit morte durant son match, il trouve sensuel la façon qu'a la bouteille de whisky de Reiheit de l'appeler.

13 – Mort HaoXJeanne

Mourir devient quelque chose de très commun après la première fois, lui assure-t-il alors qu'ils dînent au restaurant de Kevin.

14 – Sexe HaoXJeanne

Il plaisante toujours sur la naïveté dont elle fait preuve sur ce sujet; mais ce qui lui fait mal, à elle, c'est qu'il l'a déjà fait, avec d'autres femmes.

15 – Toucher Mari&Marco (après l'anime)

"Ne touche pas Mari!" hurle la gothic lolita alors que le blond qui n'est plus son père - et qui, en fait ne l'avait peut-être jamais été - veut l'aider à se relever, "MARI VEUT PLEURER HAO-SAMA!"

16 – Faiblesse HaoXJeanne (in the manga)

Il n'a aucune faiblesse, alors qu'elle en a trop (au nombre de neuf, pour être précis) et elle ne le comprend pas, car si elle le comprenait, elle ne serait même pas dans le Shaman Fight.

17 – Larmes HaoXJeanne

L'Iron Maiden pleure des larmes de sang, et parfois il se demande si ses vraies larmes peut le faire souffrir plus que celles-là le font déjà.

18 – Vitesse HaoXJeanne

Leur vitesse est simplement magique selon les autres Shamans, mais elle voudrait avoir été plus rapide quand il lui dit de qui il est tombé amoureux.

19 – Vent Chocolove

Chocolove voulait être comme le vent, un vent qui stopperait toutes les larmes du monde, parce qu'il y a longtemps, quand ses parents et Orona étaient morts, le vent avait séché ses larmes, et lui avait permis de devenir plus fort, assez fort pour rallier les Shaft à sa noble cause.

20 – Liberté HaoXJeanne

Elle n'avait jamais connu de liberté, emprisonnée dans sa cage de fer; lui l'avait poussée à ses limites, outrepassant ses droits en tuant ceux qui le gênaient: maintenant, ils avaient besoin de l'expérience de l'autre.

21 – Vie JeanneXHao (après les évènements de la mort des X-I dans le manga - tome 26)

Elle est de nouveau en vie, et la première chose qu'elle comprend quand elle se réveille est qu'il l'a trahie - encore une fois.

22 – Jalousie HaoXJeanne

Elle est jalouse et il le sait, alors il est moins dur avec elle, parce qu'il sait aussi que cette jalousie est totalement infondue.

23 – Mains HaoXJeanne

Ses mains à lui sont bronzées, rugueuses et dures, mais elles vont bien avec ses mains à elle, pâles, délicates et couvertes de cicatrices.

24 – Goût HoroXMarion

"Aaarrgh!" elle hurle, et Horo-Horo rit en lui expliquant que les feuilles de Fuki ne sont pas comestibles.

25 – Dévotion MariXHao

Mari suivrait toujours son Hao-sama, parce qu'Hao-sama l'avait emmenée quand personne d'autre ne la voulait et quand même son vrai père lui avait préférée une stupide albinos Française, alors qu'Hao-sama avait au moins fait semblant de s'intéresser à elle - cette dévotion n'empêchait pas Mari de voir Hao-sama changer, et soudainement se rapprocher de la même Française; soudain le monde vira au rouge, et Mari se mit à pleurer.

26 – Toujours KannaXRackist

"Toujours" ne dure pas si longtemps quand tu es le camarade d'Hao-sama, elle souffle au prêtre sombre qui dit qu'il veut rester avec elle pour toujours, et c'est la seule chose qu'elle a besoin de dire pour qu'il pense qu'elle est une traîtresse et qu'il parte - elle soupire, pensant qu'il est souvent difficile de protéger celui qu'on aime.

27 – Sang RackistXMeeneXMarco Meene&Jeanne (tome 16)

Cela avait toujours été une relation dangereuse, et maintenant qu'elle est de l'autre côté du ring, étendue morte dans une flaque de son propre sang, il regrette de ne pas l'avoir emmenée avec lui; cependant, il sait qu'elle n'aurait jamais laissé Marco et Jeanne seuls.

28 – Maladie MarcoXMeene (tome 16)

L'amour est la pire des maladies, se dit-il, alors qu'il voit le sang de sa bien-aimée couler sur les griffes de Spirit of Fire.

29 – Mélodie MarcoXMeene (après le tome 16)

Elle est morte depuis longtemps maintenant, mais il continue de murmurer leur vieille chanson pour elle, même si elle n'est plus là, même si, aspirée dans l'esprit de leur ennemi, elle ne l'entend pas, parce que s'il ne le fait pas, qui le fera?

30 – Etoile HaoXJeanne

Les âmes sont comme des étoiles scintillantes, et la vieille étoile qu'est Hao Asakura regarde avec intérêt le jeune point brillant de l'Iron Maiden commencer à briller.

31 – Foyer HaoXJeanne

Ils ont tous deux perdu leur foyer très jeunes, et ils ont presque oublié comment c'était - alors parfois ils doutent et pensent qu'ils ne pourront pas en construire un ensemble, vu qu'ils n'en savent rien; mais, ne vous inquiétez pas, les doutes finissent toujours par disparaître.

32 – Confusion HaoXJeanne

Confusion est le sentiment principal que l'on ressent lorsque notre pire ennemi vous embrasse - mais c'est sûrement le but.

33 – Peur HaoXJeanne

Elle a peur de lui, et il le sent; c'est pourquoi il a seulement envoyé Rackist contre elle - une étincelle d'humanité lui disait de lui laisser une chance.

34 - Éclairs/Tonnerre Tam'XRen

Elle avait toujours eu peur des tempêtes, alors c'était un peu normal que son petit ami soit capable de contrôler et les éclairs, et le tonnerre.

35 – Liens YohXAnna

Il est son fiancé par obligation, elle le rappelle dés qu'elle peut; alors il ne peut que prier pour qu'un jour, leurs liens ne lui paraissent pas si forcés.

36 – Marché OpachôXSeyram

Il aime les couleurs vives, elle déteste les hurlements et le bruit; mais ensemble, aller au marché avait été une expérience très agréable.

37 – Technologie HaoXJeanne

Ils n'avaient jamais eu affaire avec la technologie, alors le Shaman de feu et la jeune sainte ne peuvent qu'écouter avec attention Yoh expliquer comment s'occuper réellement d'un ordinateur.

38 – Cadeau LysergXJeanne (après l'anime)

Son dernier cadeau, le pendule X, est très précieux pour Lyserg, alors, même parti en Angleterre, il le garde avec lui.

39 – Sourire LiliraraXSilva (dans les évènements de KZB)

Quand il mourut enfin, il la vit, attendant dans le train avec tous les autres; alors que le temps passait, il remarqua qu'elle ne souriait jamais, donc il s'approcha et prouva que même les morts pouvaient avoir de l'humour.

40 – Innocence HaoXJeanne

Si l'innocence est le manque d'expérience, alors oui, la jeune sainte est innocente, songe-t-il distraitement alors qu'elle pleure en voyant ceux qu'elle considère inconsciemment comme sa famille s'effondrer et mourir par sa faute.

41 – Complétion HaoXJeanne

Ils sont comme des pièces de puzzle, avec des formes et des couleurs différentes, mais quand ils sont ensemble, ils ont l'air tellement complets que Yoh dit à son frère qu'il n'a plus besoin d'une autre moitié.

42 – Nuages SeyramXOpachô

Elle fixe souvent les nuages, et après tout les moutons ne sont que de petits nuages tombés du ciel.

43 – Ciel LysergXMathi

"Je vais tombeeeeeeeer" hurle Lyserg, et Mathilda rit, continuant de rire en demandant à Jack de les emmener encore plus haut dans le ciel.

44 – Paradis JeanneXHao

Avant d'aller au paradis et de rencontrer son dieu, la jeune Iron Maiden connut un autre paradis, avec un autre dieu - le fait que ce dernier soit un démon n'avait strictement aucune importance

45 – Enfer HaoXJeanne

Les démons vont en enfer, les anges aux cieux; alors ils ont un problème, parce qu'ils veulent rester l'un avec l'autre.

46 – Soleil JeanneXHao

Il est comme un soleil, brillant et protecteur et dangereux et meurtrier, alors elle doit se défendre de lui, mais elle ne peut s'empêcher de se demander - que se passerait-il si elle pouvait sentir cette chaleur?

47 – Lune HaoXJeanne

Dans la pâle lumière lunaire, ses cheveux brillent comme des rayons d'argent pur; et là, il comprend pourquoi il n'avait jamais aimé l'or pour commencer.

48 – Vagues RutherfordXNichrom (avant le manga)

Ils ne sont encore que des enfants alors qu'ils jouent sur la plage de l'île des Paches, mais Goldova voit déjà que ses plus jeunes Paches vont être de grands organisateurs.

49 – Chevelure HaoXJeanne

Il n'a jamais (jamais jamais jamais) eu un seul nœud dans ses cheveux; cependant, il n'a jamais dit son secret à sa compagne, comme ça il peut l'aider à démêler ses (bon sang de) mèches d'argent.

50 – Supernova HaoXJeanne

Les supernovas créent et détruisent des mondes, alors peut-être, songea Hao, qu'ils étaient eux aussi des Supernovas, car après s'être détruits mutuellement, ils s'étaient reconstruits l'un l'autre.

* * *

**Rain:** ... Sais pô si je vais traduire les autres... Vais voir...

**Hao:** Ouais ben moi je continue de dire que tu devrais sérieusement te mettre à bosser... Au temps avoir un boulot convenable avant de mourir...

**Rain:** ... Z'ai eu vingt! En anglais! Un essai de DEUX heures sur Philip Larkin LUI-MÊME! Et pis d'abord veux pas mourir. M'arrangerais pour devenir shaman, NA! T.T

**Hao:** *sceptique* Mais même si t'étais shamane - même si t'étais une bonne shamane - tu crois sérieusement que je laisserais vivre une dégénérée dans ton genre?

**Rain:** Ouiiinnnn... T.T Quoi? Tu m'as appelée dégénérée? COOL! %)


	2. Cendres et prières

**Nom:** Cendres et prières

**Auteur:** Rain on your back

**Pairing:** HaoXJeanne

**Thème:** Gamma, d'1Sentence - mais les mots/expressions sont traduis, donc y'a des risques que ce soient plus tout à fait les mêmes. Au fait, si vous voulez me passer des mots pour un set... Même si je sais que certains couples ne seront simplement pas possibles pour moi... Quoique, Yu-chan ou Sara-nee-san m'aideront peut-être %)

**Disclaimer:** Le thème appartient à 1Sentence, Lifejournal. Shaman King à Takei. Je ne revendique que mon opinion sur le couple! %)

**Note 1:** ... Quand je relis ça (faut bien, pour le traduire, bananes!) ... Je me dis que j'ai oublié des trucs... Certains aspects marchent pas avec les mooots... T.T *pleure dans son coin*  
**Note 2:** Ce qui est bien en français, c'est que pour dire la même chose il y a besoin de plus de mots eheh %)  
**Note 3:**J'ai parfois fait deux versions, parce que mes idées changent avec le temps, donc il y a la traduction pure et simple et la version 2 %)  
**Note 4:** J'utilise l'anim, le manga, et un anim' où Hao est vivant après la fin. Ou un mix des trois. %)  
**Note 5:** J'ai monté le rating, parce qu'en écrivant à deux heures du mat', mes idées sont légèrement brouillées (oui, c'est en partie à cause de Pouvoir V2). %)

* * *

#01 - Bague

Il y a longtemps, il lui avait donné cette stupide bague, et elle l'avait gardée, parce qu'elle était très importante pour elle; mais comment peut-on expliquer cela à un enfant de quatre ans, il ne comprendrait pas - vous ne pouvez pas dire que ce n'est pas son père qui lui a donné mais quelqu'un qu'il ne connait pas et ne connaîtra jamais car il est mort, et ne reviendra pas - non, il ne comprendrait pas pourquoi sa mère l'avait gardée car - " Tu aimes papa, hein?"

#02 - Héros

S'il avait été le héros, et Yoh l'ennemi, il aurait été bien plus simple d'approcher la fille qui l'intéressait (il aurait pu rejoindre son groupe, et essayer de devenir celui sur lequel elle s'appuierait), mais il n'avait pas cette chance, non - il était l'ennemi, et elle le haïssait, et elle avait _raison _de le haïr parce qu'il était mauvais et cruel et qu'elle ne l'était _pas_.

#03 - Souvenir

Il a des souvenirs lumineux de sa mère, si tendre, douce et étrangement heureuse, quand elle ouvrait ses bras pour qu'il s'y cache; par contre, il ne perçoit que des sombres images d'une fille froide, têtue et d'une certaine façon triste, alors qu'elle ouvre les bras, ouvrant la Porte de Babylon - alors il songe que ces deux réalités s'opposent et se nient l'une l'autre (mais quelqu'un - il ne se rappelle pas qui - lui a déjà dit que les sentiments étaient une roue et que la haine et l'amour finiraient toujours par se toucher).

#04 – Boite

V1 / La boîte de Pandore n'est pas une chose que l'on devrait ouvrir sans y réfléchir sérieusement, alors elle ne s'est jamais réellement demandé ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui (après tout, seule la volonté de Marco et des autres compte, et elle ne fait que suivre cette volonté, donc ses sentiments n'ont rien à voir), mais, quand Opachô lui demande brusquement ce qu'elle, elle veut, elle ne sait pas vraiment comment répondre, alors elle ne dit rien, et, à cause du petit sourire de l'enfant et du rire narquois d'Hao, elle songe qu'elle aurait du y réfléchir auparavant.

V2 / "En fait, tu vois, je viens si souvent à cause du paradoxe de Münchausen (mais siii, je sais que tu connais l'histoire du chat dans sa boite, qui, tant qu'on a pas ouvert la boîte, est à la fois vivant et mort, voyons, je suis sûr que ce bon vieux Rackist t'en as parlé...), je vérifie que t'es vivante - quoi, mais si l'Iron Maiden c'est qu'une boîte en carton voyons!"

#05 - Courir

Elle n'avait jamais été douée pour courir - ses muscles torturés n'étaient pas assez entraînés - c'est pour cela que, lorsqu'elle avait essayé de s'enfuir, il avait si rapidement réussi à la capturer et contenir sa stupide lutte, puis à l'embrasser, ce qui arrêta _effectivement_ la jeune fille.

#06 – Typhon

Le Shaman King contrôle tous les éléments, le vent en faisant partie, alors il AURAIT dû arrêter ce typhon il y a bien longtemps - elle marmonne dans sa barbe inexistante, essayant d'empêcher Opachô de sauter dans une tornade; elle sait effectivement que s'il ne l'a pas fait, il ne voulait pas le faire, et cela l'ennuie, la hache de guerre a pourtant été enterrée il y a bien longtemps, alors POURQUOI - pourquoi aime-t-il tant l'ennuyer?

#07 - Ailes

V1 / Elle était comme un oiseau, un pur être de lumière - même si Rackist la considérait uniquement comme une pauvre fille, et que Marco pensait qu'elle était une sainte - lui connaissait la vérité: elle était un ange, et cette pensée l'ennuyait, parce qu'il avait l'impression de détruire quelque chose de beau.

V2 / Chaque jour passé avec elle le brûle à l'intérieur, parce qu'il a l'impression de froisser ses ailes.

#08 – Froid

V1 / "Tu vas attraper froid," pendant quelques instants, elle reste figée, sans réellement comprendre les mots qu'il vient de prononcer, avec une lenteur presque dérangeante; puis elle lève les yeux vers lui, qui reste tout sourire, et, fronçant les sourcils, elle reprend sa prière, toujours vêtue des vêtements qu'elle porte dans l'Iron Maiden; le poids de son regard se fait de plus en plus lourd sous ses épaules et finalement, sans vraiment savoir si c'est à cause de la température ou à cause de lui, elle frissonne, et sa voix sonne, moqueuse: "Je te l'avais dit!"

V2 / "J'ai froid," lâche-t-elle d'une voix tremblante, mais ce soir là, tout le soutien de Marco ne peut l'empêcher de pleurer sur _sa_ mort.

#09 - Rouge

V1 / Ses yeux sont exactement de la même nuance de rouge que le sang, ce sang qu'il déteste et qui le hante depuis le début de son histoire, c'est pourquoi il ne peut supporter son regard accusateur.

V2 / Elle s'observe dans sa glace, les souillures sanglantes couvrant sa peau étrangement rappelés par ses yeux cernés, et soudain elle n'en peut plus et brise le miroir; alors qu'elle est encore rappelée à son destin par la coupure sur sa main, elle le sent l'approcher et la prendre dans ses bras, et ses mots, bien que faux et mensongers, l'emportent doucement vers un calme repos.

#10 - Boire

Boire était interdit par sa religion et sa façon de vivre; lui, même en temps qu'adulte, pensait que cela n'était qu'une dégoutante pratique humaine, alors il ne buvait jamais non plus, et cela aida leur relation - si on pouvait appeler cela une relation - parce que Jeanne savait qu'elle ne pourrait jamais supporter un homme saoul dans sa chambre, même si elle ne pouvait pas grand chose au fait qu'il hante ses douloureuses nuits; et savant cela, il se résolut à toujours rester sobre- devoir chercher u autre refuge pour la nuit serait bien trop difficile (enfin, c'était ce qu'il disait).

#11 – Minuit

Elle restait souvent debout jusqu'à minuit, la douleur l'empêchant de dormir et c'était aussi une de ses habitudes, parce qu'il se perdait souvent dans sa contemplation des étoiles; elle sortait rarement du camp des X-Laws, et il n'entrerait jamais dans son foyer (trop de bruit pour trop peu de butin) mais, d'une façon ou d'une autre, ils finirent par se rencontrer - elle avait décidé de sortir pour clarifier ses pensées, et il cherchait une place haute et confortable - d'une façon ou d'une autre donc, ils se croisèrent, et d'une façon ou d'une autre, cette nuit il la soigna et elle regarda ses étoiles.

#12 - Tentation

Dans son esprit torturé, Hao est la tentation - il est vrai que le jeune homme est beau, avec ses cheveux sombres, ses yeux d'obsidienne et sa peau comme brûlée de soleil - mais il est mauvais, elle doit résister, elle doit empêcher ses propres pensées de la trahir, parce que sa beauté n'est qu'un artifice de plus.

#13 – Vue

"La vue est tout simplement _magique_, merci", à ces mots le sang de Marco se met à bouillir, parce que le pyromane a les yeux _fixés_ sur la poitrine de l'Iron Maiden et n'essaie même pas de s'en cacher, (d'ailleurs Hao continuerait ce qu'il est en train de faire uniquement à cause des pensées du blond) et alors _elle_ réalise ce qu'il regarde et ce qui était amusant devient juste hilarant.

#14 - Musique

V1 / Depuis la première fois qu'il l'a vue, il la considère comme le type de fille aimant la musique classique, et comme toujours, il a raison - elle aime plutôt bien les solos de piano (il avait donc été avisé de demander à Rackist de lui acheter plusieurs CDs pour leur premier rendez-vous après tout), et même s'il préfère habituellement la musique naturelle, il ne trouve pas cela si horrible.

V2 / Le rire de Hane est musique à ses oreilles, et bien que ce ne soit que la première fois qu'il l'entend, Hao se sent étrangement en sécurité, comme s'il avait attendu cela toute sa vie.

#15 - Soie

Sa voix est aussi veloutée qu'à son habitude quand il l'invite à danser; du coin de l'œil il voit son lieutenant aux cheveux blonds s'étrangler sur son verre, et cela ne fait que l'amuser plus lorsqu'il voit la jeune fille le regarder comme s'il était malade (et peut-être qu'il l'est, il ne s'en est jamais réellement soucié), et sa voix est plus soyeuse que jamais quand elle accepte (et même s'il sait que c'est pour le défi ou un but tactique, il ne se démonte pas, parce qu'il s'en doutait).

#16 - Couverture

Depuis le début de son existence, elle doit se cacher (quand elle était plus jeune, sous de réelles couvertures, pour empêcher les enfants de l'orphelinat de trouver et de frapper la fille bizarre qu'elle était, et maintenant, elle se protège avec des barrières mentales, pour empêcher sa famille et ses ennemis de découvrir que l'Iron Girl n'est pas aussi sûre d'elle qu'elle le prétend) mais même la meilleure des couvertures ne serait pas de taille face au grand Hao, alors quand elle finit par céder et laisser la terreur apparaître dans ses yeux écarlates, il est là pour la rattraper et l'empêcher de tomber au sol.

#17 - Promesse

V1 / Dans le secret de la seule nuit qu'ils passent ensemble, il lui promet que tout ira bien; c'est un _mensonge_ et elle s'est jurée il y a bien longtemps de ne jamais croire quelque chose d'aussi vide que ses mots; mais cette nuit là, et jusqu'à l'aube, elle y croit (parce qu'elle le veut vraiment, et que cette nuit-là il n'y a pas de risque, rien, et parce que c'est bon d'être avec lui, même dans un mensonge.

V2 / Il ne demande rien, ne promet rien, et c'est peut-être pour cela qu'elle reste avec lui: il la laisse être libre.

#18 – Rêve

V1 / Chaque fille a un rêve - un rêve brouillé et scintillant qui les aide à se lever le matin et à souffrir chaque jour - et Jeanne, étant l'Iron Maiden, a le sien, et elle pensait qu'il ne deviendra jamais réalité, comme la plupart de ces rêves stupides et enfantins - mais ce qu'elle ne savait pas avant aujourd'hui, c'est qu'il connaissait ce rêve, alors quand il est apparu à sa porte, prêt à réaliser sa petite fantaisie, elle n'est pas exactement préparée (ce qui est normal, parce que franchement, votre pire ennemi n'est pas la première chose à laquelle vous associez le mot _rendez-vous_).

V2 / Les rêves sont inutiles, songe-t-elle en resserrant ses bras autour de ses genoux, les rêves sont inutiles puisqu'_il_ doit être celui qui les brise.

#19 – Bougie

V1 /Le pouvoir est comme la flamme d'une bougie, changeant, dépendant de l'état émotionnel - le pouvoir est le contrôle, rien d'autre - elle le sait, il le sait, ils sont les meilleurs dans ce domaine, dominant leurs émotions comme s'ils n'étaient que des flèches (furie pour envoyer des coups puissants, indifférence pour arrêter les attaques des autres), mais elle a quelque chose qu'il n'a pas, et vice versa: elle peut, quand les X-Laws sont presque mourants à cause de ses attaques, envoyer des coups destructeurs pour les protéger, et il peut, connaissant ses faiblesses, avancer ses pions de façon à détruire ses défenses - et, qu'elle soit dans sa prison de fer ou qu'il soit allongé pour regarder les étoiles, ils songent, ennuyés, que ces ruses les obligent, étrangement, à faire attention l'un à l'autre.

V2 / "Si quelqu'un te manque, allume une bougie et prie pour lui," comme quoi Rackist pouvait être de bon conseil parfois, songea avec amertume la jeune catholique.

#20 - Talent

V1 / "J'ai aussi de grands talents dans d'autres domaines que le shamanisme," murmure-t-il fiévreusement à sa jolie fiancée, et elle sourit narquoisement (où avait-elle pu apprendre à - oh, oui, c'était lui qui lui avait appris, au secours - se redresse gracieusement pour atteindre son oreille; puis elle dit, dangereusement douce et tendre, avec un ton de défi: "Peut-être bien mon cher, mais si tu en es si fier, tu devrais m'en faire part un jour...", et, alors qu'elle s'éloigne pour saluer leurs invités, il ne peut qu'essuyer ses larmes en regardant le pied qu'elle a si consciencieusement écrasé.

V2 / Il a un don pour écrire des chansons, selon son frère; ce qui l'intéresse plus, c'est le don qu'_elle_ a pour les chanter.

#21 – Silence

V1 / Dans son silence criant, il entend ses pensées, brouillées et brisées, parce qu'il l'utilise, il ne fait que l'_utiliser,_ il ne l'aime pas et agit ainsi uniquement pour gagner sa confiance et la trahir, et elle ne sait pas pourquoi elle continue de l'aimer, il n'en a rien à faire, il s'en fiche, et un jour il la tuera; et toutes ces pensées le blessent, parce que lui sait qu'elle se trompe (mais ne peut l'admettre).

V2 / Il règne un silence atroce dans la plaine où les X-Laws affrontaient les troupes d'Hao; ce silence est à peine brisé par le son de _son_ corps tombant au sol, sans vie - puis un cri explose, et étrangement, ce n'est pas celui attendu: alors que Marco et les autres sont toujours choqués, c'est _Hao_ qui court s'agenouiller près d'elle, et pleure d'une façon presque animale.

#22 - Voyage

V1 / Son voyage à lui a commencé il y a très longtemps, dans une sombre petite ville perdue dans les neiges du Japon, alors que celui de la jeune fille vient de débuter, il y a à peu près dix ans, dans les lumières écrasantes de la capitale française (mais quand Yoh les regarde, il songe que leurs voyages sont étrangement semblables, parce qu'ils cherchent un abri, et que cet abri est peut-être plus proche qu'ils ne le pensent - en même temps, ce serait drôle que le _best place_ d'Hao soit la fille qui a juré de le tuer).

V2 / Elle s'agrippe à sa main, désespérément, alors que son père part pour son dernier voyage, comme si elle avait peur d'être entraînée dans la mort si elle ne se retenait pas à quelque chose.

#23 – Feu

V1 / "Tu devrais arrêter de jouer avec le feu si tu ne veux pas brûler", entend-elle; elle lève les yeux, ses orbes écarlates défiant ses prunelles chocolat, et à ce moment il _voit _le feu dans ses yeux, comprenant qu'elle le sait déjà, sans s'en soucier le moins du monde - c'est déjà suffisant pour allumer la flamme de son intérêt, alors il reste et observe, et après des longues heures à l'observer, il se demande si finalement ce n'est pas lui qui va brûler.

V2 / "Rapproche-toi du feu, je ne vais pas te manger, tu sais," s'en suit un regard suspicieux de sa part à elle et un éclat de rire de sa part à lui.

#24 - Pouvoir

V1 / Qu'elle ose même le défier est au-delà de sa capacité de compréhension - le pouvoir de l'albinos n'est même pas la moitié du sien, et ses précieux anges ne sont que des faiblesses, parce qu'elle s'inquiète pour eux, et s'inquiéter la rend encore plus faible - mais Hao est assez peu tolérant, alors, Iron Maiden ou pas, fille intéressante - charmante - ou pas, quand elle le défiera il la tuera, même si son estomac se retourne à l'idée de la voir étendue sans vie, même si son esprit lui hurle de s'arrêter, même s'il sait qu'elle est sa dernière chance de rédemption.

V2 / "Tout est pouvoir," lui glisse-t-il à l'oreille en la poussant sur son lit, et elle ferme les yeux, s'abandonnant.

#25 – Masque

V1 / Il lève doucement la main et touche son visage, presque délicatement, et pendant quelques secondes ils ne bougent pas, comme les gosses paumés qu'ils sont, ses yeux à elle élargis par le choc et la peur, ses yeux à lui plissés d'intérêt; il est plus grand qu'elle (après tout, elle a seulement onze ans alors qu'il en a quatorze) et sa main caressante lève la tête de la jeune fille vers lui; à ce moment, le monde entier semble retenir sa respiration, mais soudainement elle perd le contrôle, le pousse violemment et s'enfuit - alors il songe qu'il n'est pas le seul a posséder un masque.

V2 / L'Iron Maiden est un mensonge, un masque qu'elle a créé pour répondre aux attentes de ceux qui l'avaient recueillie; le problème, c'est qu'il n'y a pas grand-chose que l'on puisse cacher à quelqu'un qui peut lire dans les pensées - et il se trouve qu'Hao aime enlever les masques quand il ne s'agit pas des siens.

#26 - Glace

Sa voix est plus froide que la glace quand elle s'adresse à lui, et étrangement cela le touche, parce que même s'il ne devrait pas, il se sent concerné par cette voix, cette fille, cette présence qui a des sentiments pour lui - même si ce sont des sentiments de haine, même si elle ne le hait pas _lui_ mais ce qu'il _représente_.

#27 - Chute

Depuis le tout début, elle sait très bien qu'elle finira par être déchue, d'une façon ou d'une autre, parce qu'elle n'est qu'une simple fille et qu'il est Hao, le grand destructeur, et que personne ne peut l'arrêter (en tout cas pas elle, la plus jeune des shamans qui prétendent le tuer) et quand il détruit la Porte, elle aperçoit un instant son beau visage cruel pendant sa chute, et étrangement elle répond à son sourire.

#28 - Oublié

V1 / Cela fait longtemps qu'ils ont oublié comment rire sincèrement, et, bien que ce fut dans des circonstances différentes pour chacun des deux Shamans, ils le retrouvent ensemble, et cela, bien sûr, est un grand choc (elle ne peut s'empêcher de rougir, et lui, même avec son calme légendaire, fronce les sourcils).

V2 / "En même temps, Hao, c'est normal qu'elle l'ait mal pris quand tu lui as parlé de son anniversaire, Marco m'a dit qu'elle ne connait même pas la date, et puis voyons - depuis quand un gentleman parle si crûment à sa fiancée?"

#29 – Danse

Ils ne s'apprécient pas - en fait, elle le hait, et il ne se soucie pas d'elle le moins du monde - alors le festival Pache ne fut pas qu'une formalité pour le _couple_ car la danse traditionnelle (bien que selon Hao, elle n'ait jamais eu lieu auparavant) réunit les personnes en fonction de leur pouvoir, et la personne la plus puissante après lui se trouve être elle, mais bon, peut-être qu'il peut réussir à s'amuser avec la jeune fille, et puis elle réunira peut-être des informations - c'est du moins ce qu'ils disent à leur conscience.

#30 - Corps

Il a un corps musclé, bronzé et fort et préparé à mener des combats difficiles et à survivre à une vie dans les bois, alors qu'elle n'a rien qu'un corps blanc et torturé, faible et fragile et qui semble n'exister que pour endurer sa souffrance - mais peut-être que ce n'est pas un si mauvais mélange, songe-t-il alors que son dur bras doré attrape le sien, fin et argenté.

#31 – Sacré

Il n'aime pas ce mot, "sacré" parce qu'il ne veut rien dire: la vie n'est pas sacrée puisque Denzen a pris celle de sa mère; l'amour ne l'est pas non plus, puisque même la blonde des X-Laws est morte en quelques instants; alors quand le blondinet dit qu'_elle_ est sacrée, c'est par instinct qu'il la déteste (pourquoi serait-elle sacrée, pourquoi elle, pourquoi elle et pas lui, pourquoi -) et alors qu'il la regarde avec haine il finit par voir quelque chose, cette étincelle qu'il n'a jamais vu en une autre personne, cette chose que peut-être, si le temps le permet, il peut considérer comme sacrée.

#32 - Adieux

Bizarrement, ils ne sont pas à l'aise avec les adieux - même s'ils ne l'admettraient jamais, car les dieux sont fiers et ne doivent pas parler de leurs sentiments (en fait, ils ne devraient même pas en avoir) - mais, alors que Jeanne le regarde partir pour ce qui serait la mort de l'un des deux shamans, elle ne peut s'empêcher de frissonner, et Hao, lisant en elle comme dans un livre ouvert - son don avait toujours été une malédiction, et les sentiments brisés et confus de la jeune fille ne changent pas son opinion - sourit tristement, s'arrête un instant, et reprend sa marche.

#33 - Monde

V1 / Il a créé son monde parfait, avec uniquement des shamans puissants en communion avec la nature, et elle est l'une de ceux qu'il a gardée en vie, dans une haute prison, parce qu'il était frustré de ne pouvoir la briser; mais il n'était pas assez stupide pour la tuer - cela voudrait dire la libérer, et quelque chose dans son estomac était dégouté par l'idée de son corps sans vie de toute façon.

V2 / Ils viennent de régions, de mondes totalement différents, et pourtant parfois on dirait qu'ils se connaissent depuis toujours.

#34 – Formel

"Tu n'as pas besoin d'être aussi formelle avec moi, _chérie_," dit-il, et elle veut hurler, bien sûr qu'elle a besoin d'être formelle, elle ne devrait même pas avoir à _respirer_ le même air que lui, puisqu'il est _sale_ et _mauvais_ et - "quand j'ai dit ça, je ne pensais pas que tu te relaxerais assez pour m'insulter, même en pensée..."

#35 - Fièvre

V1 / Sa température est un peu plus haute que la normale (à cause de Spirit of Fire et du Gobosei et de plein d'autres raisons), et il a toujours l'air fiévreux, et cela l'inquiète, et il est juste trop fatigué pour lui expliquer la chose par le menu, alors il la laisse s'occuper de lui - pas que ça changera quelque chose de mettre un - OUCH - _froid_ tissu sur son front.

V2 / Parfois, même pour elle, la douleur est trop forte; dans ces moments-là, alors qu'elle se cache des autres dans sa chambre nue et hostile, elle le voit, dans le brouillard fiévreux qui l'entoure, la prendre dans ses bras, mais cela ne doit être qu'une illusion (enfin, c'est plus rassurant de penser ainsi.)

#36 - Rire

V1 / Son rire et ses sourires habituels sont des refus - il refuse leur monde de paix et d'amour, il refuse leur stupide justice, il refuse leurs liens et même leurs sentiments - alors que ses rares éclats sont juste une façon d'acquiescer pour aucune raison particulière; ce contraste, de temps en temps, les inquiète (mais uniquement de temps en temps).

V2 / Le rire de ses deux enfants sont tout ce qui reste à la jeune femme, et c'est pourquoi elle s'empêche de regretter la seule nuit qu'elle ait eu avec le démon aux yeux sombres.

#37 - Mensonges

V1 / Ses mots ne sont que mensonges - oui, des mensonges, pas des vérités, elle doit se le répéter plusieurs fois par jour pour ne pas commencer à les croire, parce qu'il est puissant, séduisant, presque _tentant_ - et des mensonges ne devraient pas être capables de tenir tête à sa vérité, sa justice, mais ils le sont, et ils arrivent à la faire douter (elle ne devrait pas, elle ne devrait pas, le doute équivaut à la faiblesse, et elle le sait et _il_ le sait), à lui donner envie de se ranger à son côté, parce que parfois il semble tellement _juste_, comme si sa propre justice pouvait exister (mais elle ne peut pas croire cela, si elle le faisait il aurait gagné - et elle ne peut pas le laisser gagner).

V2 / "Tout ira bien," dit-il, et elle le croit.

#38 – Toujours

V1 / L'écho du piano résonne encore à ses oreilles alors qu'il se lève et sort de la salle; quelques moments plus tard, l'ayant suivi, elle fixe des yeux l'endroit d'où il a disparu dans son habituelle explosion de flammes, et, se retenant de pleurer, elle resserre les doigts sur son dernier cadeau - cela la brûle dans sa poitrine de savoir qu'elle ne le reverra jamais, et que toute la chance du monde ne le sauvera pas parce que leur "toujours" arrive à sa fin; elle restera seule (bien sûr) sachant qu'il ferait de même si elle était celle qui devait mourir.

V2 / Il y a toujours un moment où elle hésite entre le suivre et rester dans le navire des X-Laws (mais heureusement, cela ne dure jamais très longtemps).

#39 - Ecrasé(e)

Il est très difficile de résister son caractère narquois, son enthousiasme, que l'on soit l'Iron Maiden ou pas, il est écrasant; alors elle commence à penser, même inconsciemment, qu'il est réellement un dieu (et s'il ne s'en moque pas, c'est uniquement parce que sa confiance en elle est fragile, et qu'il sait qu'elle aussi est une déesse, même si elle a eu ses défaites).

#40 – Murmures

Il murmure toujours ses mensonges à son oreille quand ils sont seuls, et elle doit s'empêcher de les écouter, parce qu'ils ont l'air si vrai qu'il est difficile de ne pas les croire, le croire, et si elle le faisait, les X-Laws seraient perdus - elle ne veut pas que cela arrive car ils sont leur seule famille, ils comptent sur elle, et elle ne veut pas les tromper - mais bon sang que ses murmures sonnent atrocement vrais.

#41 - Attente

V1 / Il a attendu des siècles et des siècles pour accomplir ses rêves; elle n'est rien pour lui, juste un autre obstacle sur sa route; après tout, elle n'a que onze ans, que pourrait-elle faire contre lui - mais quand soudain elle se brise et éclate en sanglots, elle n'est plus seulement un obstacle (mais c'est bien trop tard).

V2 / Hao fait les cent pas devant une certaine porte sous le regard noir d'un certain blond; au bout d'une bonne heure, ladite porte s'ouvre enfin et il s'engouffre à l'intérieur, souriant à sa femme et plus qu'heureux de tenir enfin sa fille dans ses bras.

#42 - Loquace

V1 / Elle n'est pas une personne très volubile, mais cela ne lui pose pas de problèmes, puisqu'il entend ses pensées et que cela lui suffit - comme on dit, le silence est d'or.

V2 / Il est l'or, plus puissant, brillant et dangereux, exposant ses plans avec confiance et mépris, alors qu'elle est l'argent, froide, puissante sans pouvoir le surpasser et moins dangereuse, gardant en elle sentiments et dessins - et pourtant on dit que les mots sont d'argent, alors que le silence est d'or (comme quoi, les humains sont bien bêtes).

#43 - Quête

Sa quête à lui est longue, ardue, solitaire, mais il ne trouvera jamais ce qu'il cherche en restant seul - et c'est elle, sans dessin précis ni chemin tracé après la destruction des X-Laws, qui réussit à s'infiltrer dans sa quête, cherchant quelque chose - quelqu'un - qui lui donnerait envie de vivre réellement; comme quoi les solutions sont souvent bien trop simples pour qu'on les trouve.

#44 - Espoir

L'espoir ne compte pas - pour être fort, il ne faut pas espérer mais savoir, il le sait depuis longtemps - alors, même avec tout l'espoir qu'elle met dans ses prières, ses mots, ses pensées, et même tout celui qu'elle porte, elle ne peut même espérer le vaincre, et cela le dégoûte de voir à quel point elle croit en quelque chose qui n'arrivera jamais (ses croyances sont ce qui la rendent bête, stupide, _faible_); tous ses vœux ne sont que des bulles de savon qui éclateront un jour - elle arrête son monologue d'un baiser, et soudain il découvre une espérance plus puissante que son savoir, si puissante qu'il ne peut que s'incliner et accepter ce nouveau pouvoir.

#45 - Eclipse

V1 / L'Iron Maiden se tient dans la lumière sombre, ses yeux non-protégés fixés sur un soleil qui va s'éteignant, et l'étrange lumière noire la rend si belle qu'il rit doucement; elle se retourne pour le regarde avec ses grands yeux débordant d'innocence, et le soleil, retrouvant son aspect normal, lui crée un magnifique halo.

V2 / Le fait qu'il soit _le plus puissant _des Shamans fait de lui un soleil éclatant; c'est aussi cela qui éclipse les autres participants, et pour une jeune fille qui ne sait se définir autrement que par sa capacité à obéir à la moindre volonté de ceux qui l'ont élevée, il sait très bien que cela peut être dramatique - et parfois il se méfie d'elle, car les soleils noirs sont aussi dévastateurs que les autres.

#46 - Gravité

V1 / Les voir défier si simplement la gravité émerveille les spectateurs, mais cela n'est qu'une technique, et il la trouve moins intéressante que celle qui l'attire vers elle - mais peut-être qu'il confond technique et instinct naturel.

V2 / Elle a bien grandi depuis le Shaman Fight (enfin, au sens figuré du terme, vu qu'elle n'a pas pu gagner plus que dix centimètres), mais son air grave n'a pas changé et, de temps en temps, cela attriste le Shaman King.

#47 - Grande route

Ils se rencontrèrent une fois, au tout début de leur aventure, sur la grande route menant au village Pache, alors qu'elle se promenait, seule et quasiment sans défenses, et qu'il s'amusait à faire fondre le goudron, curieux de voir comment Yoh s'en tirerait avec une route pareille; ils se fixèrent un long moment (elle sut immédiatement qui il était, ce qui, en prenant en considération ce qu'il était en train de faire, n'était pas difficile, et lui reconnut la fille dont Rackist lui avait parlé), puis elle s'enfuit d'un pas faussement maîtrisé - ses longs cheveux d'argent restèrent un moment fixé sur la rétine de l'Asakura.

#48 - Inconnu

V1 / Certaines parties de son existence lui sont inconnues - d'accord, d'accord, _la plupart de son _existence reste pour elle un mystère - mais cela n'est pas important, car le seul but qu'elle poursuit est sa destruction; parfois, cependant, cela l'ennuie, comme si elle en avait quelque chose à faire - et, étrangement, cela fait mal.

V2 / Cette nuit-là, comme toutes les nuits, elle se réveille en sueur, hurlant, se débattant, et il ne peut rien faire d'autre que de la serrer dans ses bras, murmurant son soutien à son oreille, se maudissant de ne pas pouvoir combattre ces hommes inconnus qui lui ont tant fait de mal (et, malgré sa promesse, il hait chaque nuit un peu plus fort les humains).

#49 - Cadenas

Sur l'armure de l'Iron Maiden, la serrure a toujours son plus grand centre d'intérêt - après tout les serrures cherchent des clefs, et il aime plutôt bien l'idée d'être la "clef" de Jeanne.

#50 – Inspiration

V1 / Sa première inspiration fut hachée, fragile et avide (chose étrange, il ne l'avait jamais pris pour une personne avare auparavant); il la regarda gonfler ses poumons d'air, sa poitrine se soulevant puis se rabaissant, et se sentit soudain rassuré, presque heureux de la voir vivre, respirer de nouveau.

V2 / Yoh visitait rarement son grand frère (après tout, il était plutôt occupé avec ses responsabilités de père, de shaman et de mari), mais à chaque fois, il se trouvait frappé par la beauté des vers écrit sur les feuilles cadrillées qui envahissaient l'atelier (ainsi que, pour être honnête, le reste de l'immense bâtiment) de l'ancien pyromane; Hao finit par lui glisser, complice, qu'une certaine muse l'inspirait...

* * *

**Rain:** ...Fatiguéééée... Pas envie de retourner en cours...

**Hao:** Pas comme si ça changeait quelque chose pour nous...

**Rain:** Tu m'embêtes, j'ai pas d'idée...

**Opachô:** ... Rain-sama, tout va bien?

**Rain:** ... DOUDOU! %) *attrape Opachô et s'endort*

**Opachô:** ... Ah... Anooo... Rain-samaaaa? %)


	3. Anges souillés

**Nom:** Anges souillés

**Auteur:** Rain on your back

**Pairing:** MarcoXMeene

**Theme:** Beta, de 50 Sentences. Et d'ailleurs, si vous voulez me donner des thèmes (donc cinquante mots), vous pouvez! Je suis pas sûre de pouvoir faire tous les couples par contre... %)

**Disclaimer:** The theme appartient à 50Sentences, Lifejournal. Shaman King est à Takei-kun.

**Note:** J'ai changé le #25 Départ... Parce que j'en avais envie %)

* * *

1 – Promenade

Aujourd'hui est le premier jour de la seconde manche du Shaman Fight, et ils sont en train de rentrer au camp après avoir regardé la liste des matchs; Meene reste silencieuse, et Marco suit son exemple, encore choqué de voir que, dans si peu de temps, c'est _elle_ qui devra aller l'affronter; et quand il la regarde, enfermée dans son monde, comme si elle n'avait pas conscience de la présence du blond à ses côtés, il se sent mal à l'aire et même coupable - mais soudain, il sent une main chercher la sienne, et cesse tout processus de pensée consciente.

2 – Valse

Cette danse "traditionnelle" dont Hao jurait à grands cris, il y a quelques instants, qu'elle n'avait jamais existé auparavant, n'est pas quelque chose que Marco apprécie particulièrement - il n'est jamais très à l'aise dans les évènements populaires - et le fait que son pire ennemi soit quasiment scotché à Jeanne-sama n'aide pas vraiment le blond à se relaxer - mais quand Meene, vêtue d'une simple robe blanche, lui demande s'il veut danser, son esprit considère, pendant quelques secondes, la possibilité que cette journée ne soit pas si terrible.

3 – Voeux

Les X-Laws ne veulent qu'une chose, la mort d'Hao; mais parfois, alors qu'il écoute la calme respiration de la jeune femme à ses côtés, il souhaite ardemment qu'elle vive, même s'il sait très bien qu'il s'illusionne - elle mourra, il mourra, et tous leurs voeux se briseront.

4 – Etonnement

"Je me demande si Jeanne-sama est au courant", se demande Lyserg, "mais peut-être que cela ne changerait pas grand chose après tout - elle les connait mieux que moi, alors même s'ils n'ont pas droit à une fin heureuse, ils peuvent profiter du temps qu'il leur reste - oui, Marco-san et Meene-san sont des adultes, ils savent sûrement ce qu'ils font..."

5 – Inquiet

"Arrête de t'en faire autant, Marco-san, Jeanne-sama sera très bien dans les bras de celui qu'elle a choisi, et ce qui que ce soit", à ce moment, Marco enlace Meene, parce qu'elle est la seule qui peut dire cela avec autant de conviction, et qu'elle est la seule qu'il accepte de croire (même s'il doutait de la sécurité de sa chère Jeanne-sama dans les bras d'Hao il y a quelques secondes, et qu'il recommencera dés qu'elle ne sourira plus de _ce_ sourire là).

6 – Capricieux

Il perd le contrôle lors d'un caprice, sans réellement vouloir comprendre ce qui le pousse à agir ainsi et ce qui pourrait l'arrêter - et, plus tard cette nuit, alors qu'il observe sa forme frissonante contre lui, il songe qu'il devrait être capricieux plus souvent.

7 – Terre désolée

Son cœur est une terre désolée, dure et froide, qui n'a pas de remords quand il frappe Lyserg ou détruit des vies, mais elle aime penser qu'elle est la pluie, _sa_ pluie, parce que chaque fois qu'il lui ouvre sa porte, ses yeux s'adoucissent, il pose ses lunettes et sa charge et devient un être totalement différent.

8 - Whisky et Rhum

Jeanne sait qu'il n'a jamais réellement aimé boire, mais désormais il semble que l'alcool fort soit la seule chose qui le garde sain d'esprit, alors chaque nuit elle s'assoit derrière la porte de la chambre de Meene et l'entend tomber sur son lit, ouvrir une bouteille, jurer pendant de longues minutes et prononcer son nom, nuit après nuit, ignorant totalement la présence silencieuse de celle qui se considère comme sa fille.

9 – Guerre

Ils sont des soldats en guerre, et les soldats ne peuvent décider où leur cœur repose - alors il faut que _Jeanne_ vienne lui ordonner de la demander en mariage avant qu'il ne s'y décide (et elle doit le pousser jusque dans sa chambre en la fermant derrière lui pour être sûre qu'il ne s'enfuira pas).

10 – Marriages

C'est sûrement une année à mariages, parce que celui d'Hao et Jeanne a suivi de très près celui de Yoh et Anna, et maintenant que c'est leur tour, les grands sourires des jumeaux et ceux, plus posés, de leur femme respective, mais étrangement pour une fois il ne se sent pas embarrassé ou même énervé par ces visages - il sourit à Meene, presque en paix, et passe la bague à son doigt.

11 – Anniversaire

C'est son anniversaire, et il se sent mal, parce qu'il ne connait même pas sa couleur préférée (il se demande même s'il ne devrait pas demander à Hao de lire ses pensées, mais s'arrête la seconde d'après - il n'est pas aussi désespéré).

12 – Bénédiction

"_Bonjour Marco, hm, je suis désolée de devoir laisser un message mais je ne peux pas rester très longtemps, tu sais que Hao... enfin, nous allons bien mais il faut que j'aille coucher les jumeaux, donc, voilà: je suis désolée de ne pas avoir été présente à la naissance d'Antonio, Marco, mais j'espère que Meene va bien, et Antonio aussi (je suis tout à fait d'accord, je veux dire, je meurs d'envie d'être sa marraine); je lui donne toutes mes bénédictions, et, enfin... Je vous aime tous!"  
_

13 – Parti pris

Il ne portera _pas_ de lentilles, quoi qu'elle dise.

14 – Brûler

Son corps pâle brûle, et alors qu'elle brûle il veut hurler, sur Hao pour être en train de la tuer, sur Jeanne pour le laisser faire et sur lui-même pour ce désastre, mais il ne fait rien (parce qu'il est faible, inutile, _lâche_).

15 – Respirer

"Respirez, respirez Meene-san, restez avec moi d'accord, ne fermez pas les yeux, je suis juste là, Jeanne-sama arrive elle vous soignera, il faut juste que vous respiriez, respirez, pourquoi vous inquiéter de Marco-san, il arrive aussi, Meene-san, s'il vous plait concentrez-vous sur votre respiration d'accord, arrêtez d'appeler Marco-san j'ai déjà dit qu'il arrivait, pourquoi vous soucier de lui, s'il vous plait, quoi, pourquoi voulez-vous que je lui demande de vous pardonner, Meene-san, respirez, _respirez_ d'accord, MEENE-SAAAN!"

16 – Briser

Rackist brise ses lunettes, une fois, deux fois, et puis tellement de fois qu'il en perd le compte, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'ait plus la moindre goutte de fouryoku; il se sent écrasé, inutile, mais juste à ce moment elle court vers lui avec une serviette et une bouteille d'eau, l'air juste innocent, et son admiration l'aide à se relever pour recommencer (mais c'est aussi ce qui augmente, chaque fois un peu plus, son ego).

17 – Foi

Ce qui est pour Jeanne _sa foi_ n'est qu'un prétexte, une excuse pour Marco (et seuls Hao, Rackist et lui savent cela) alors il se sent toujours malade quand l'enfant qu'est encore l'Iron Maiden lui demande si elle est digne d'être une sainte - dans ces moments-là, Meene est la seule qui peut le réconforter (et Hao et Rackist ne savent pas cela).

18 – Ballon

"J'ai regonflé ce satané ballon, maintenant vas jouer au foot avec Antonio ou je demanderais à Hao de brûler toutes ces stupides voitures - et ne songe même pas à laisser approcher ton soit-disant prêtre saoul vingt-cinq heures sur vingt-quatre près de mon fils!"

19 – Balcon

"… Je comprends mieux, ça explique pourquoi on ne te voyait jamais sur le pont du bateau; tu as le vertige - mais pourquoi voulais-tu m'emmener sur un balcon pour me demander en mariage, Marco?"

20 – Fléau

Elle est son fléau, la ligne qu'il n'a jamais osé franchir: il a toujours et doit toujours rester seul, parce que sa malédiction a tué sa femme et il ne veut jamais ressentir une telle douleur; mais quand il la voit, ses cheveux trempés par la pluie collés à son visage d'ange, il soupire et l'attire à lui, franchissant la ligne, oubliant quelques secondes le fléau, uniquement pour se le reprendre en pleine figure quand Hao massacre les X-III.

21 – Calme

Elle a toujours été une fille calme, et c'est peut-être pourquoi elle va si bien avec lui: il est, d'une certaine façon, trop impulsif, trop intense, et le calme de sa compagne permet d'équilibrer la fragile balance de leur couple et des X-Laws; mais il ne se fait pas d'illusions: c'est le calme avant la tempête.

22 – Manie

La façon qu'il a de repousser ses lunettes sur le haut de son nez est une manie, et une manie tenace avec ça; elle ne lui a jamais fait remarquer (bien que tous les autres X-Laws, à part Jeanne, en aient fait une blague récurrente) et pour cela il la remercie souvent.

23 – Doute

Elle n'avait jamais douté de lui (et il lui en était reconnaissant), mais maintenant qu'elle était morte, et que les X-II se révoltaient après ses révélations sur Jeanne, il se demande si elle aurait fait de même, et c'est un autre fantôme qui se met à hanter ses yeux fatigués.

24 – Escarmouche

C'est leur première dispute depuis qu'ils se sont mariés (et cela n'est pas surprenant, ils se sentaient tellement chanceux d'avoir une vie normale) et même s'il n'est plus son supérieur et qu'il n'a jamais été considéré comme misogyne, il est surpris quand elle le contredit assez violemment (mais cela ne l'ennuie pas tant que ça).

25 – Départ

Elle vient d'arriver quand Rackist trahit, alors elle ne peut pas réellement comprendre ce que cela signifie; mais, en observant Marco et Jeanne, dévastés comme jamais auparavant, elle ne peut que sentir que rien ne sera jamais comme avant, quand elle voyait le trio rire doucement en accomplissant leurs tâches quotidiennes, et pour cela, elle en veut au prêtre, bien plus que pour sa trahison.

26 – Saut

Il hurle silencieusement, ses yeux criant à la jeune femme de s'écarter du chemin des aiguilles de glace d'Hao - _pourquoi elle, pourquoi elle et pas lui, il est plus important, il est le lieutenant de Jeanne-sama, pourquoi pas lui, pourquoi elle quand elle est juste un pion_ - ses muscles tendus sont prêts à bondir, pour la sauver, pour _prendre sa place_ - mais elle lui jette un regard - _un simple regard_ - et c'est trop tard.

27 – Bouffon

Marco n'aime pas plaisanter (les X-Laws n'ont qu'un bouffon, et c'est Kevin, à qui le blond laisse les bons mots et les phrases spirituelles), mais parfois il voudrait apparaître moins intimidant, plus gentil avec Lyserg, exactement comme Meene en fait (puisqu'apparemment, ça marche, il obéit au doigt et à l'œil de la brunette); alors qu'il songe, accoudé à la fenêtre devant l'aire d'entrainement, il la voit dire un mot au dowser, puis s'approcher de lui, souriant beaucoup trop innocemment pour être honnête; il panique (que peut-elle vouloir, aurait-il parlé tout haut, comment pourra-t-il survivre avec un honneur détruit et -), mais elle ne fait que lui offrir un clin d'oeil et dit, "Marco, ça fait trois heures qu'on s'entraine, je crois qu'on a bien mérité de tous aller manger !"

28 – Joute

Avant le départ de Rackist (mais cela s'arrêta avec sa disparition, parce que cela leur rappela, d'une façon très cruelle, le danger qu'ils voulaient détruire) il y avait toujours une certaine tension dans l'air, comme juste avant une bataille - Meene et Jeanne étaient les seules qui semblaient ne jamais s'en rendre compte - mais s'il devait se battre pour garder la Canadienne à ses côtés, il le ferait, et le prêtre semblait s'en être rendu compte.

29 – Joyau

Après une plaisanterie de Kevin, Marco se met à penser qu'en effet, Meene est une sorte de joyau, mais un joyau corrompu, taillé par les coups qu'elle a reçu en une forme endommagée, blessée, _détruite_, et c'est pour ça qu'il se sent connecté à elle - ils sont tous les deux dans le même état, ayant vu les corps de leurs familles massacrées - alors quand il la trouve à sa porte ce soir-là, petite chose perdue aux yeux rougis par les larmes, il ne peut que la laisser entrer sans même songer aux conséquences, au pourquoi et au comment, voulant juste être là pour elle.

30 – Juste

Il se sent mal, parce qu'elle croit en leur idéal, elle croit qu'ils peuvent gagner, et il se sent mal parce que même lorsqu'elle est au sol, brisée, le sang s'échappant de ses plaies ouvertes, elle le regarde encore avec confiance, et il n'a pas le courage de lui dire que tout cela n'est qu'un _mensonge_.

31 – Sourire (narquois)

Quand son visage se tord en cette grimace railleuse, il sent ses entrailles se retourner (bien plus que devant les sourires ironiques d'Hao), parce que si la Meene de tous les jours est un véritable ange (elle avait sûrement été le premier modèle de Jeanne-sama), Meene "en mode démon" ferait fuir même le puissant Shaman de feu (après test, Marco en a obtenu la preuve: Hao s'est _réellement _enfui devant la terrible Meene après avoir poursuivi de ses avances une pauvre Jeanne terrifiée - ou pas si terrifiée que ça, mais cela en revient au même).

32 – Tristesse

Sa tristesse, quand il l'avait vue pour la première fois, était terrifiante - ses larmes se mélangeant à la pluie qui tombait sur une jeune femme sans parapluie, ses yeux vides fixant une place qui n'existait pas, tout en elle semblait comme gelé - et il s'était senti perdu, pétrifié, comme si le monde ne bougerait plus jamais; maintenant qu'elle est morte, c'est sa tristesse à lui qui lui fait peur, non parce qu'il est perdu mais parce qu'il craint qu'elle ne fasse du mal à ses deux précieux anges.

33 – Stupidité 

Nombreux sont ceux qui le disent stupide parce qu'une fois qu'il a choisi de se battre, il ne recule jamais; nombreux sont ceux qui trouvent les X-Laws stupides de mettre leur vie en jeu pour tuer Hao, tout en sachant qu'ils n'ont pas le pouvoir nécessaire (mais elle sait très bien qu'ils ont tous tort, Jeanne-sama est suffisament forte, et puis, si Marco était intelligent il ne serait pas dans sa chambre tous les soirs - et ça, elle ne pourrait s'en passer).

34 – Sérénade

Il n'est pas exactement capable de chanter (enfin, selon les hublots du navire), et surtout pas en public (les deux filles des X-Laws ont été élues les meilleures chanteuses par ces mêmes hublots), alors c'est à elle de venir sous son hublot (opération hautement dangereuse d'ailleurs) et déclarer sa flamme (sans vouloir être sarcastique, cela ne fut pas forcément du meilleur effet).

35 – Sarcasme

Tout le sarcasme du monde ne pourrait énerver Marco ce jour-là (et dieu sait que Rackist s'était demandé avec quoi il s'était shooté pour être dans cet état de calme), parce que ce jour là, c'était _son_ mariage, avec _sa_ Meene, et c'était suffisant pour qu'il oublie tout le reste (enfin, peut-être pas la main d'Hao sur la _hanche_ de Jeanne, mais il aurait à faire avec).

36 – Sordide

"C'était vraiment nul de ta part, Marco, utiliser Jeanne-sama d'une telle façon, franchement; elle n'était qu'un enfant, elle n'aurait jamais dû avoir à supporter toute cette horreur, tu lui as lavé le cerveau, comment as-tu pu, je veux dire une personne telle que toi ne vaut rien, même Rackist a su changer et n'a pas entraîné huit innocents derrière lui, et -" Marco ouvre les yeux et se redresse, couvert de sueur; la main de Meene agrippe son col, essayant de retrouver sa chaleur, alors il la fixe un instant, les yeux perdus, et se rallonge, repartant dans le dédale atroce de ses cauchemars.

37 – Soliloque

Marco n'a jamais aimé le théâtre, trouvant la vie déjà trop dure pour avoir à supporter des destins imaginaires; et son opinion ne change que très légerement après le soliloque à moitié fou qu'une certaine Antigone offrait à son fiancé à propos d'un enfant qui ne naîtrait pas, car maintenant, s'il hait toujours le théâtre, c'est pour une toute autre raison: cela ressemble bien trop à ce que Meene lui a dit avant d'affronter leur Créon personnel, leur démon, Hao...

38 – Séjour

Quand Marco fit son premier séjour au Canada, il le trouva terriblement atroce (trop froid, trop grand, trop vide) et se jura de ne jamais retourner dans ce pays; comment elle a réussi à le faire revenir sur sa décision est encore un mystère pour lui, mais avec elle au milieu du paysage, le Canada semble plus beau (sauvage, pur et d'une certaine façon _juste_) - à moins que ce soit d'elle qu'il ne parle.

39 – Partage

"Tu sais, excuse-moi, je veux dire, tu n'es pas forcé hein, mais si tu veux, enfin, si tu veux te confier sur ce que tu ressens après la Porte, enfin, hm, avec le coma de Jeanne-sama et tout le reste, parce que je sais que tu n'es pas aussi insensible que certains le croient, et, Mar-uhmfhh _Que fais-tu, qu'est ce que tu veux aaah pourquoi m'embrasses-tu - MARCO JE PEUX PLUS RESPIRER !_"

40 – Solitaire

Il est un solitaire (quand une personne a autant de secrets tout en faisant semblant de ne rien savoir, elle l'est forcément) mais elle est la fille qui vient le voir quand il est seul, et qui déclare ses lunettes sales avant de les prendre et de les nettoyer (sans lui demander auparavant, bien sûr) - si c'était n'importe qui d'autre, il aurait explosé depuis longtemps, mais Meene est Meene, alors il sourit et répond aux innombrables questions de la jeune fille.

41 – Nulle part

Il sait qu'ils pourraient fuir, tous les deux, et ne jamais revenir: cependant il sait aussi qu'il n'y a nulle part en ce monde un endroit où il pourraient être heureux; enfin, c'est ce qu'il pense jusqu'à sa mort, mais étrangement il la voit dans le Great Spirit, et ils se retrouvent à marcher l'un à côté de l'autre, comme ce jour-là, si longtemps auparavant, et soudain elle prend sa main, sans le regarder, sans même paraître le remarquer, _comme ce jour-là_, et il la regarde, et elle le regarde: peut-être qu'il y aurait bien un endroit.

42 – Neutre

Elle n'a pas d'opinion (et c'est chose rare) sur ce sujet précis (pas que sa neutralité l'ennuirait sur tout autre sujet), mais il sent étrangement qu'il n'est pas à sa place (vraiment pas à sa place) quand il essaie de trouver un endroit pour leur lune de miel (sachant très bien que nulle part en ce monde ils se sentent bien en même temps).

43 – Nuance

La façon dont les X-Laws observent le monde est binaire: noir et blanc, justes et criminels, X-Laws et le reste du monde: et cela l'ennuie, de temps en temps, parce qu'elle _sait _qu'il n'est pas comme ça (mais peut-être est-ce une façade, créée pour cacher sa fragilité, et elle sait que si elle croit suffisament fort en cette idée, elle le sauvera).

44 – Proche

Marco est seul derrière sa porte fermée à double tour, une main sur son front pour essuyer la sueur qui le recouvre, ses lunettes abandonnées sur le sol, à quelques mètres de lui, lui qui est seul, brisé et _fatigué_, les yeux fixés sur les quelques photos qu'il a de leur si court temps ensemble, cherchant à se rappeler comment elle parlait, sans réussir pourtant à retrouver son précieux accent, mais il ne sait pas, trop absorbé dans ses souvenirs, qu'elle est juste là, blottie contre lui, pleurant un peu plus à chaque bouteille qu'il ouvre, chaque juron qu'il prononce, chaque sanglot qu'il laisse silencieusement tomber.

45 – Naturel

Il n'a _pas_ l'air naturel quand il emmène leur fils à l'école, mais cela ne la dérange pas; et pendant qu'elle court derrière eux, pieds nus dans la rue, elle salue joyeusement Spirit of Fire, qu'elle aperçoit là-haut dans les nuées; "Marco, tu as oublié le manteau de Tonio, voyons!"

46 – Horizon

Ses yeux vides se perdent dans l'horizon alors que d'inombrables souvenirs envahissent son esprit (la famille qu'elle voulait venger, la possibilité qu'il lui avait offerte de s'enfuir, l'ange qu'elle avait promis d'être, Rackist soutenant que les X-Laws n'étaient pas la Justice et ne le seraient jamais, les quelques moments où elle s'était occupée de Jeanne comme une mère l'aurait fait, Hao lui offrant sa main avec une grimace narquoise, la chaleur des bras de Marco autour d'elle, et -), elle secoue la tête et entre dans l'arène, les yeux fixés sur Hao - prête pour la suite, quelle qu'elle soit.

47 – Vaillant

Il n'est pas vraiment courageux, se cachant derrière une petite fille (même s'il la dit plus puissante que lui, il sait très bien que c'est un mensonge: ce que Jeanne a fait, il aurait pu le faire); mais, depuis qu'il voit Meene autrement qu'une jeune recrue, il se sent honteux, parce qu'elle le regarde comme quelqu'un de brave, de vaillant, et bizarrement il n'aime pas l'idée de mentir à la jeune femme.

48 – Vertueux

Elle a toujours été une fille vertueuse (enfin, c'est ce que disait son père) et pourtant, elle trouve curieusement excitant de jouer à la vilaine fille avec Marco (d'accord, le fait que ce qu'il comprend - et ce n'est pas la moitié de ce qu'elle dit, parce que l'anglais du blond est assez basique, et qu'elle parle avec l'accent et les expressions canadiens - soit suffisant pour qu'il passe en mode pivoine à sûrement un rôle dans son excitation) et elle commence à s'amuser du fait que lui, qui agit toujours comme le plus vertueux des chrétiens, ne peut se défendre devant ses avances.

49 – Victoire

La griffe de Spirit of Fire perce Meene juste en dessous de sa poitrine, et, dans son dernier souffle, elle lève les yeux vers lui; il se rappelle clairement sa promesse, _s'il sourit ils ont gagné_, gagné leur guerre à eux, alors il serre les poings et sourit, un pauvre sourire plein de larmes, mais cela n'a aucune importance car elle lui sourit en retour, ses yeux perdant leur éclat - et toute cette triste douceur ennuie Hao, ce qui prouve qu'ils ont réellement gagné.

50 – Défaite

La griffe de Spirit of Fire perce Meene juste en dessous de sa poitrine, et, dans son dernier souffle, elle lève les yeux vers lui; il se rappelle clairement sa promesse, _s'il sourit ils ont gagné_, gagné leur guerre à eux, mais il a beau essayer, il n'arrive pas à créer ce sourire, parce qu'il est brisé et _paumé_, plus que jamais, et elle continue de le regarder, pleine d'espoir, alors que ses yeux s'éteignent, sa respiration accélérant puis s'arrêtant brusquement alors qu'elle commence juste à pleurer, parce qu'ils ont perdu - et seul Hao sourit, voyant que même l'amour s'incline devant lui.

* * *

**Rain: **J'ai été rapide sur ce coup là...

**Hao:** ... Ca va, je suis pas trop dedans...

**Rain:** ... ... Mince alors, je vais devoir faire quelque chose!

**Hao:** GAH! *prend Rain et la balance dans une crevasse* Ouf. Ca calme.


	4. Tour d'ivoire

**Nom:** Tour d'ivoire

**Auteur:** Rain

**Disclaimer:** Shaman King est à Takei Hiroyuki-san.

**Pairing:** RutherfordXNichrom

**Thème:** De Realgya. Pouvez la remercier %)

**

* * *

**

01 – Lecture

Karim est patient lorsqu'il leur apprend à lire, mais il comprend l'abandon de Silva et Chrom : ces enfants ne pensent que l'un à l'autre.

**02 - Nuit**

Depuis que Chrom est parti, la vie du jeune Nichrom n'est qu'une nuit sans fin, et il n'existe qu'une étoile pour lui – le fait que sa peau et ses cheveux soient plus sombres que la nuit elle-même n'y change rien.

_03 – Étoile_

Cette nuit-là, Nichrom regrette d'avoir suivi Hao – une jalousie incroyable s'empare de lui quand il aperçoit Rutherford, _sa_ Rutherford, pelotonnée contre le Shaman Millénaire, alors qu'il lui explique le ciel étoilé.

04 – Adepte

« Je ne te comprends pas Nichrom, franchement je ne comprends pas : les Paches doivent rester neutres – et il faudra te décider tu sais, je ne te suivrai pas ! »

**05 – Secret**

Personne ne sait (et personne ne saura) que Rutherford pleure chaque nuit depuis que Nichrom a rejoint les rangs d'Hao.

_06 – Cadre_

Cette nuit-là, ils apprennent de la manière forte que Goldova n'aime pas que ses officiers sortent du cadre.

07 – Photographie

La photographie qu'a pris Silva, unique preuve qu'il y a eu un « eux » un jour, brûle et se disperse dans le vent avec le bâtiment du conseil.

**08 – Boucle**

Nichrom est un enfant calme et silencieux, qui n'a jamais réellement montré de l'intérêt pour autrui, alors son frère aîné a été surpris de le trouver avec elle, l'orpheline dont ils ont la charge, mais encore plus de la voir dormir, paisible, la tête sur ses genoux, les doigts fin du jeune Pache se noyant dans ses boucles sombres.

_09 – Cadeau_

« Oooh, c'est pour moi – comment ça, « non c'est pour le pape ? » NICHROM ! »

10 – Gourmandise

Ils se complètent : il aime cuisiner, et elle aime manger.

**11 – Sapin**

« C'est fou l'influence que cette fille Française a sur toi, franchement, tu ne lui dois rien, tu as juste été son examinatrice – très bien, je me tais et j'accroche ta guirlande, mais franchement Ruthie, ton sapin a une tête malade. »

_12 – Fil_

Nichrom ne sait pas comment Rutherford a fait, mais il ne peut nier que son poncho est désormais cousu autour de son pied sans qu'il puisse l'ôter.

13 – Labyrinthe

Il est le seul à se perdre dans les plantations, mais à chaque fois, elle vient le chercher, alors ce n'est pas si grave (mais si ça se trouve, il le fait exprès, a insinué Hao, et Jeanne a renchéri en montrant que même Chiyo savait s'y retrouver).

**14 – Anachronisme**

« … Ne me mens pas Ruthie : depuis combien de temps exactement joues-tu à la DS au lieu de surveiller les matchs ? »

_15 – Créature_

Il est le seul à ne pas avoir peur de l'apparence de son Over-Soul.

16 - Danger

Nombreuses sont les menaces planant au dessus de leur relation cependant, Nichrom ne peut nier que cela fait en quelque sorte partie d'eux, et que sans ces dangers ils ne seraient peut-être pas aussi proches l'un de l'autre.

**17 – Baguette**

Le pire, c'est qu'elle croit en sa prétendue baguette magique.

_18 - Pantoufle_

« Espèce de pantouflarde retardée – comment ça, où ça ? »

19 – Pomme

La pomme craque sous ses dents et le jus coule le long de son menton alors qu'elle mâche consciencieusement – il s'est promis depuis longtemps qu'il ne la rendrait _jamais_ furieuse, question de survie.

**20 – Quenouille**

« … Si je me piquais à un truc pareil Jeanne, je crois que j'aimerai bien que Nichro – non, j'ai rien dit, je n'ai pas besoin qu'un suppôt de l'Asakura me réveille, je me débrouillerai toute seule ! »

_21 – Château_

Le château de leurs illusions s'écroule sous les coups des anciens, et Nichrom serre les poings, son cœur murmurant qu'il l'aime quand sa bouche hurle le contraire, enviant sa camarade, qui n'émet déjà plus qu'un long cri de douleur continu.

22 – Soupir

Nichrom a arrêté de soupirer deux ans après avoir rencontré Rutherford : au rythme de cent millions par jour, il commençait à avoir la gorge desséchée.

**23 – Diamant**

« Ne crois pas qu'un bout de carbone va me faire changer d'avis : tu suis Hao mais c'est sans moi ! »

_24 – Bateau_

Le navire des Paches n'est qu'un Over-soul, et uniquement Goldova, Silva et Kalim s'en occupent, ce qui laisse du temps libre aux plus jeunes Paches alors que Nichrom observe avec intérêt Hao détruire les humains, Rutherford s'approche discrètement, et le pousse dans l'eau, avant de l'y rejoindre quelques instants plus tard.

25 – Marionnette

Parfois, Rutherford se demande si Nichrom se rend compte qu'Hao ne compte _pas_ ressusciter Chrom.

**26 – Fée**

Après une certaine soirée, Rutherford avait eu une petite dépression en voyant le succès engendré par sa camarade de galère, aussi malheureuse d'être là qu'elle Nichrom l'a cependant rassurée : contrairement à Jeanne, elle n'a rien d'une fée à la peau pâle, et c'est très bien ainsi.

_27 – Boussole_

Les Paches n'ont normalement pas besoin de boussole, mais Rutherford sait très bien que Nichrom n'est pas tout à fait _normal_ et il est très heureux d'apprendre qu'il n'aura plus besoin de se perdre dans les plantations pour venir la voir.

28 – Rose

Elle a toujours détesté ces fleurs piquantes au parfum déboussolant, et il le sait très bien, mais elle se sent tout de même rassurée quand il s'approche, éloigne l'Aïnu un peu trop familier à son goût et lui offre son bras.

**29 – Cloche**

Les coups fatidiques de l'horloge annonçant le réveil du Shaman King résonnent dans la plantation, et, entendant les cinq soldats arriver, elle se prépare au combat, son esprit songeant avec douleur qu'il s'est incliné devant eux.

_30 – Foudre_

Elle n'a jamais eu peur de l'orage, car elle est l'éclair, la lumière dans la nuit.

31 – Multitude

Malgré toutes les choses qu'il ne supporte pas chez elle, malgré toutes les choses qu'elle n'accepte pas chez lui, ils sont tous de même ravis d'être ensemble.

**32 – Spaghettis**

Elle ne sait pas cuisiner, donc elle observe attentivement alors qu'il expose les bases du spaghetti bolognaise.

_33 – Rêve_

Les Paches n'ont pas de rêves, il ne sont que les serviteurs du Shaman King, mais parfois Magna s'en veut de les avoir dénoncés à Goldova.

34 – Découverte

« Merci pour ce _magnifique_ gâteau au saumon et à la poire, Ruthie – rappelles-moi, tes cours de cuisine commencent quand ? »

**35 – Voyage**

Un monde s'est ouvert entre eux quand Nichrom a rejoint Hao, et à présent Rutherford n'est plus très sûre de vouloir faire le voyage…

_36 – Moyens_

Il pensait sincèrement que tous les moyens étaient bons pour retrouver Chrom, et qu'Hao était un personnage juste, mais maintenant que _son_ corps est au sol, immobile et couvert de sang, maintenant que deux yeux vitreux le fixent sans le voir, maintenant que sa main se détend autour de la perle qu'il lui a offerte, maintenant, il n'en est plus tellement sûr.

37 – Carte

Même doté de la meilleure carte du monde, Nichrom serait incapable de retrouver son chemin sur une île, qu'il connait pourtant depuis des années; alors comment Rutherford pourrait-elle lui demander d'atteindre son cœur, sans carte ni indications ?

**38 – Chat**

Ouvrant paresseusement deux yeux sombres, ses bras s'étirant dans un mouvement fluide, Rutherford tombe sur un regard amusé – les bras de Nichrom l'empêchant de bouger, elle ne peut que chuchoter son salut au Shaman King et prendre un air angélique.

_39 – Chasseur_

Elle court, sans réfléchir, droit devant, toujours plus loin, toujours plus vite, avec pour seule intention celle de lui échapper, de partir, n'importe où, loin de cet endroit puant la mort et la haine (prévenir les autres n'est pas réellement envisagé - elle peut s'illusionner, mais pas tant que ça) : mais Hao est plus rapide, et elle brûle, son âme perdue s'échappant alors que Nichrom les rejoint à peine, son cri se perdant dans le néant alors qu'il se fige, en état de choc - réalisant qu'en mettant Hao dans la position du maître du jeu, il a sacrifié sa seule amie.

40 – Bulle

Ils meurent, l'un après l'autre, et leurs âmes se lient, formant une sphère d'énergie pure, étrangement protégée par le Great Spirit des festins de Spirit of Fire.

**41 – Océan**

Il court, les pieds dans l'eau, et elle court à sa suite, l'éclaboussant en riant sous le regard presque coupable de Silva.

_42 – Statue_

Rutherford hésite à répondre quand Nichrom lui demande son avis sur le totem qu'il vient de terminer, mais s'il y a bien une chose que Nichrom ne deviendra pas, c'est sculpteur (enfin, c'est un avis personnel - partagé par toute la tribu - donc peut-être que l'on peut penser autrement).

43 – Voix

Rutherford a pleuré le jour où Nichrom lui a dit, sans réellement réfléchir, que le son n'existe pas dans le vide.

**44 – Espace**

L'espace est son lieu secret, son sanctuaire, c'est _son_ espace, sa plantation : c'est aussi là qu'elle va pleurer et hurler après que Goldova les ait sévèrement réprimandés pour être plus que des camarades, parce que c'est injuste, et son cœur brûle de ne plus pouvoir le voir, le toucher de nouveau.

_45 – Trésor_

Ses seuls trésors sont un peigne de corail, offert par sa mère, et une perle claire qu'il lui a ramené de l'océan.

46 – Cheveux

Les Paches gardent, pour la plupart d'entre eux, les cheveux longs : c'est leur cas depuis qu'ils sont très jeunes, et c'est à cause de cela qu'elle sait qu'il n'a aucun besoin d'elle pour se coiffer – c'est pour cela qu'elle est heureuse qu'il le lui demande tout de même.

**47 – Cathédrale**

Jeanne est sa première amie, et, à cause de cela, sa meilleure amie, et c'est pour cela qu'elle a accepté de la suivre en France, sans l'accord de Goldova : se marier ainsi, comme des voleurs, dans l'immense bâtiment qu'une religion qui n'est pas la sienne a bâti, est étrangement excitant.

_48 – Festival_

C'est son seul jour de liberté à elle, mais, après avoir croisé deux dieux (l'un pourchassant l'autre) et deux anges (essayant de protéger l'un des deux dieux cité précédemment), elle trouve presque reposant le slow que Nichrom lui propose alors que les lumières s'éteignent et que la musique s'arrête.

49 – Parapluie

Gentiment, elle vient le chercher sous la pluie, et le trouve à genoux, encore sous le choc de la mort de celui qui aurait pu sauver son frère; sans un mot, sans un regard, elle passe son parapluie au dessus de sa tête et l'emmène à l'abri, parce que c'est pour ça qu'elle existe.

**50 – Cerf-volant**

V1 / « Mais lui, il sait voleeeer –» et elle a l'air si triste, si perdue et déboussolée qu'il soupire, sèche ses larmes et envoie son esprit dans le ciel à la recherche d'un cerf volant perdu depuis longtemps.

V2 / Parfois, Nichrom regarde les taches multicolores dans le ciel et songe, un peu tristement, qu'ils sont pareils aux cerf-volants : on leur laisse goûter la liberté et croire en eux-mêmes, uniquement pour les rappeler à l'ordre d'un coup sec dés qu'ils sortent du rang.

* * *

**Rain:** Pfu... Ai pas pu me décider pour le dernier...

**Hao:** Étonnant. J'ai toujours admiré ta force de caractère.

**Rain:** Oooh c'est bon, tu te calmes hein, moi je bosse, pis avec de la chance demain y'en aura un autre %)

**Hao:** Génial. Je dois prévenir qui?

**Rain:** Personne, je leur fais la surprise! *se marre toute seule* A plus %)**  
**


	5. Murmures d'une enfant muette

**Nom:** Murmures de l'enfant muette

**Auteur:** Rain

**Disclaimer:** Shaman King est à Takei Hiroyuki-san.

**Note:** J'ai changé quelques trucs, comme "Flou", "Douceur" ou "Emprise"...^^

**Pairing:** OpachôXSeyram

**Thème:** Epsilon, de LiveJournal. %)

* * *

1 – Ralenti

Le jeune (trop jeune) Opachô vit comme au ralenti l'indestructible et puissant Golem se faire détruire, brûler, exploser par Spirit of Fire, son esprit ne comprenant pas réellement ce qui était arrivé (ou refusant de la voir), et ensuite, il entendit un animal hurler, d'une façon animale et douloureuse puis il réalisa qu'il était cet animal – alors ses yeux se mouillèrent, et il hurla encore, cette fois-ci en prononçant un mot – « SEYRAM ! »

2 – Calme

"Calme-toi Seyram, nous avons encore deux heures pour te préparer à ton rendez-vous avec môssieur le Prince Africain, il n'arrivera pas avant trois heures ! »

3 – Jeunes

Ils sont suffisamment jeunes pour oublier, pour pardonner ce qui fait d'eux des ennemis; ils sont suffisamment jeunes pour que leurs maître et amis leur pardonnent pour jouer ensemble - alors rien ne les en empêche de le faire, et c'est parce qu'ils croient en cela qu'ils sont les meilleurs Shamans, remplis de certitudes, Opachô croyant que Seyram survivra, et elle croyant qu'il restera avec elle; Hao, lui, sourit tristement, parce qu'il savait très bien ce qui arriverait et ne peut empêcher son seul ami de cette vie-là de le laisser derrière lui).

4 – Dernier (dernière)

Le Shaman Millénaire soupire et ferme les yeux sans répondre à la question d'Opachô cette nuit-là, la dernière avant qu'ils ne partent pour Mû, parce qu'il ne sait pas comment répondre à cet enfant qui lui demande, des larmes dans la voix: "Hao-sama, Opachô est désolé mais il ne comprend pas pourquoi c'est la dernière fois qu'Opachô et Sey-chan peuvent jouer ensemble, Hao-sama..."

5 – Malaise

Il se sent très mal quand Opachô n'est pas avec lui et pour cela, il envie la petite fille qui a réussi à obtenir son attention – alors il réalise qu'il envie une fille, et le malaise revient dix fois plus fortement.

6 – Douceur

Elle attend son frère sans bouger, sa tête posée sur les mains, quand tout d'un coup, elle entend un son haché et discordant; sans montrer d'intérêt, elle lève les yeux et découvre un enfant à la peau sombre, qui essaie de tirer un son correct d'une flûte qu'il tient dans les mains - alors il voit qu'elle l'a remarqué, sourit gentiment et s'approche, lui tendant la flûte avec douceur et délicatesse.

7 – Un

Une fois, une fille aima un garcon; ce garcon était l'ami d'un solitaire; ce solitaire posa une condition sur leur relation; cette condition blessa un ami de la fille; et à la fin, les deux enfants furent blessés;malheureux et brisés.

8 – Mille

« C'est la première fois depuis mille ans que je vois deux enfants tellement faits l'un pour l'autre », dit-il, et Jeanne réplique, sans lever les yeux de l'album photo qu'elle finit lentement: "Peut-être qu'après l'avoir redit une millième fois, tu vas sortir de ta transe - OUI, ton Opachô et Seyram sont ensemble, passe à autre chose si tu ne veux pas que mes oreilles se mettent à saigner."

9– Roi

"Opachô ne veut pas être roi, Hao-sama l'est et Opachô veut pas qu'Hao-sama ne le soit pas, mais, Hao-sama, Opachô ne comprend pas pourquoi Jeanne-sama dit qu'Opachô est un prince et Seyram une princesse, le père d'Opachô n'est pas roi, pourquoi – uh, qu'est ce que "conte de fees" veut dire Hao-sama, Opachô ne comprend paaaas…."

10 – Apprendre

"Il y a des choses que je ne peux t'apprendre" murmure Hao, voyant son jeune ami avec la fillle muette – le visage de Seyram s'illumine, le sourire d'Opachô s'élargit, et leur relation semble tellement innocente qu'Hao l'envierait presque.

11 – Flou

Tout est flou quand elle ouvre les yeux, et au départ l'enfant n'arrive pas à réaliser qu'elle est, pour la première fois depuis des années, libre, libre de choisir la vie qu'elle veut mener et les personnes qui en feront partie; alors sa main pâle s'élève et s'accroche à celle, plus sombre, de l'enfant encore endormi à côté d'elle.

12 – Attendre/Attente

Depuis le meurtre d'Hao-sama et de Jeanne-sama, les enfants étaient à la merci des humains et se cachaient de leur mieux, alors quand il partit, elle voulut le retenir, mais savait que cela ne servirait à rien, alors elle s'assit et attendit, pendant des heures; enfin, un enfant entra dans la cachette, mais c'était simplement son frère, et Reoseb - son gentil et têtu grand frère, qui ne pleurait jamais parce que _les grands garçons ne pleurent jamais _- se mit à pleurer devant elle, l'entourant de ses bras frêles, lui murmurant qu'ils devaient fuir maintenant, et qu'Opachô ne reviendrait pas; mais elle secoua la tête, sortit un morceau de papier et écrivit de sa plume fragile et ronde: "Il m'a demandé de l'attendre, j'attendrai."

13 – Changement

Reoseb n'aime pas le changement de comportement de sa soeur - même si elle est plus heureuse et extravertie - et il n'aime pas l'Africain qui lui tourne autour, il ferait n'importe quoi pour récupérer sa soeur (mais peut-être cette nouvelle Seyram est la vraie, celle qui existe en dessous des couches de douleur et de haine - il n'aime pas cette idée).

14 - Ordre/Ordonner

"Ne fais pas ça Seyram, s'il te plait ne fais pas ça," son cri la fige sur place et elle hésite, le doigt au dessus du dernier bouton du Golem (peut-être que tout est encore possible, peut-être qu'elle ne devrait pas continuer ce combat, peut-être qu'elle n'est pas condamnée), mais alors le rire fou de son adversaire des demi-finales explose et elle réalise qu'elle ne peut le laisser prendre le pouvoir de son père, elle ne peut le permettre, alors elle pousse le bouton et la machine entière explose – son dernier cri résonne plus fort que l'explosion, "NOON, SEYRAAAM!"

15 – Tenir/Emprise

Elle est morte, mais, en voyant le sourire du bientôt Shaman King, elle a peur pour son frère, son innocent Reoseb, alors elle rassemble son énergie et recrée son emprise sur le Golem, prête à se battre une dernière fois, même si elle doit perdre, et lance son attaque, resserrant ses doigts sur la flûte qu'_il_ lui a offert pour se donner du courage.

16 – Besoin

Quand Hao et son fidèle Opachô sortirent finalement du Great Spirits, prêts à essayer de vivre une nouvelle fois, Seyram était là; le nouveau Shaman King ne comprit pas tout de suite, parce que l'esprit de l'enfant était entouré d'un nuage de douleur qui l'empêchait de lire ses pensées, alors elle dut marcher jusqu'à l'Africain et agripper son poncho pour qu'il sourie et s'éloigne, laissant les deux enfants, prêt à aller voir une autre jeune fille, aussi perdue et brisée que lui.

17 – Vision

Seyram ne demandait jamais rien, alors quand elle pria gentiment Tamao de lire son futur, l'adolescente aux cheveux roses le fit avec beaucoup de sérieux et de concentration; et tout ce que trouvèrent Ponchi et Conchi fut qu'un "mouton attend dehors dans la pluie et tu devrais te dépêcher avant qu'il ne tombe malade".

18 – Attention

Seyram prit un petit carnet bleu et commença à écrire la toute première fois qu'elle le vit, mais il admirait le combat de son maître et ne la vit pas ; elle continua d'écrire lors de leur seconde rencontre, mais il ne fit que parler avec Yoh-nii-san et les mots de la petite fille muette ne furent pas remarqué ; lors de leur dernière rencontre, juste avant qu'il ne parte pour le continent de Mû, elle se décide, l'approche et lui donne son carnet – alors qu'elle s'éloigne, il sourit et lui fait un signe de la main, "A demain Sey-chan!"

19 – Âme

L'âge ne change rien, seule l'âme a une importance, et leur âme est peut-être la plus belle de ce combat sanglant.

20 – Image

Si vous entriez dans cette salle, vous verriez un dessin d'enfant, abandonné sur un bureau d'écolier; et si vous regardiez d'un peu plus près, vous pourriez voir deux fantômes flottant sur le haut de la feuille, ainsi qu'un garçon avec des cheveux en pointe réparant un engin majestueux, un adolescent à la peau jaune faisant du feu à l'opposé, et deux enfants (une enfant à la peau rose fushia, avec de très longues tresses marron clair, vêtue d'une robe écarlate, et un garçon à la peau marron foncé, avec des cheveux noirs et bouclés vêtu d'un poncho orange), se tenant la main - et à cet instant, vous vous sentiriez bien sans même savoir pourquoi.

21 – Idiot

Les cruels mots qu'Hao lui jette à la figure sont autant d'aiguilles transperçant le coeur d'Opachô - il ne veut pas être un lâche, un traître, pas dans les yeux de son maître, _non non non, ne haïssez pas Opachô, s'il vous plait ne haïssez pas Opachô, je ne voulais pas - _le regard brûlant du Shaman Millénaire lui donne envie de pleurer, alors il s'enfuit, et des années aorès, il ne peut pas se le pardonner ni passer à autre chose, même si cela doit briser le coeur de Seyram.

22 – Fâché

"Pourquoi Hao-sama est si fâché contre Opachô, Opachô voulait juste voir Sey-chan!"

23 – Enfant

Ils ne sont que des enfants, et à cause de cela ils ne sont pas vraiment conscients de la gravité de leur combat (les enfants ne se battent pas, ils jouent), c'est pourquoi parfois (en fait, toujours) c'est difficile pour Opachô de comprendre pourquoi il ne peut pas juste aller la voir et jouer avec elle, ou même pourquoi elle est si triste - Hao n'a jamais laissé son protégé subir un tel destin - mais sa douleur à elle lui fait mal.

24 – Maintenant

Le présent est le commencement du futur: maintenant est le commencement de toutes les possibilités; alors maintenant qu'ils sont là, ensemble, leurs mains se frôlant, prêts à vivre leur vie comme un éternel maintenant, ils sourient, et leurs mains se trouvent.

25 – Fantôme

Il est le fantôme d'Hao-sama et elle est l'hôte du fantôme de son père, mais ils ne pourraient pas être plus différents: il est énergique, lumineux et enthousiaste quand elle est silencieuse, muette et garde un visage fermé en toutes circonstances (cependant, c'est ainsi qu'ils arrivent à se compléter, et c'est ainsi qu'ils décident de rester ensemble).

26 – Adieu

Il est agenouillé devant son corps brisé, choqué par l'affreuse quantité de sang qui s'écoule de son petit corps, et, alors qu'elle lève lentement la main pour attraper son bras, même sa voix muette lui souffle son adieu, et il pleure sans pouvoir s'arrêter, parce que « adieu » semble vraiment dur quand c'est lui qui doit le dire.

27 – Cacher

Le petit Opachô n'a jamais su cacher ses larmes, et tout le monde savait qu'Hao avait franchi la limite en tuant Seyram.

28 – Chance

La plus âgée des trois sœurs, Destinée, calme et intelligente, les a amenés là, ensemble devant son ennemi à elle et son seul ami à lui; sa malicieuse benjamine Fatalité leur a donné une arme, l'amour; enfin, la naïve et enfantine Chance, dernière des filles du Great Spirit, a fait en sorte que le Shaman King soit celui qui mariera celui qui pourrait être son fils et l'enfant qu'il a failli tuer par deux fois.

29 – En sécurité

"Shhh, shhh, ne t'inquiètes pas Sey-chan, je suis là, je serais toujours là, je te protègerais…"

30 – Fantôme

Seyram lève les yeux vers le fantôme, puis sourit timidement et s'éloigne lentement vers son petit-ami Africain et sa nouvelle vie, laissant derrière elle son père et son Shaman King.

31 – Livre

La fille du professeur Munzer aimait les livres, comme son père; alors qu'il l'observe du haut d'un arbre, un cri perturbe Mikihisa – elle semble aussi partager son amour pour l'exotisme.

32 – Yeux

Ses yeux clairs sont vides, sans éclat, presque morts ses yeux à lui, plus foncés, sont attentifs, remplis de bonheur et de vie leurs iris à tous les deux sont bruns, mais d'une intensité différente, parce qu'ils sont différents : ils ont tous les deux vécu des expériences, des sentiments différents – ils se complètent d'une façon que les autres Shamans ne peuvent que reconnaître, sans comprendre, car si leurs yeux semblent différents, ils pleurent, s'éclairent, se ferment, _vivent_ au même rythme.

33 – Jamais

Ils ne seront jamais aussi heureux que lorsqu'elle avait son père et que lui avait celui qu'il considère comme sa famille, ils ne souriront jamais autant, ils ne vivront plus jamais – parce qu'ils sont morts et le resteront, victimes de cette guerre stupide…

34 – Chant

Sa voix est douce et belle, et, alors qu'elle chante dans la nuit sombre, Opachô est heureux qu'elle ait retrouvé sa voix sa chanson qui monte du fond des âges lui rappelle une autre voix, oubliée depuis longtemps, celle d'une mère peut-être…

35 – Soudain

C'est une douleur soudaine qui s'empare d'elle, et elle baisse les yeux sur ce que son père vient de détruire - sa respiration se réduit à un halètement quand elle voit une mèche de cheveux bouclée; elle se débat, et soudainement son père n'est plus si puissant, elle l'efface facilement et court vers son seul ami, mais c'est trop tard, et elle tombe au sol, les larmes roulant sur ses joues alors qu'elle agrippe sa main froide et sans vie.

36 – Arrêter

"Arrête toi, ne bouge pas ou je te tue, tu entends je te tue, meurtrier, tu n'es qu'un de ses sbires, il a TUE ma soeur – pourquoi pleures-tu, mouton stupide?"

37 – Temps

Le temps passé et les enfants grandissent – leurs sentiments aussi.

38 – Laver

"N'oublie pas de laver tes oreilles Opachô, ou Seyram ne voudra pas sortir avec toi!"

39 – Détruit

Alors que leur âme est détruite par le pouvoir extrême du nouveau Shaman King, Opachô agrippe la main de Seyram, et ils s'abîment tous deux dans le néant.

40 – Histoire

"Je voudrais te raconter une histoire - non, un million d'histoires - qui t'expliquerait pourquoi tu as mal", souffle son père d'une voix doucereuse, "mais tu ne m'entendrais pas de toute façon; oublie-le, Seyram."

41 – Pouvoir

Même s'il n'a pas le pouvoir d'Hao-sama, il doit tout faire pour atteindre son bonheur, parce que s'il ne le fait il va se faire effacer par les autres Shamans - c'est pour cela qu'il tend la main à la jeune Seyram, son sourire innocent éblouissant la petite muette.

42 – Frère

"Opachô, c'est mon dernier avertissement: si tu ne vas pas la voir rapidement, je laisse Reoseb t'apprendre comment l'on se doit de traiter une jeune fille - c'est à dire qu'ojn ne s'enfuie PAS quand elle vient de t'avouer ses sentiments, surtout si c'est réciproque!"

43 – Dieu

Pour Opachô, il n'y a qu'un dieu, Hao-sama; pour Seyram, il n'y a peut-être rien, parce qu'une fille brisée ne peut plus croire en grand-chose; mais cette nuit-là, serrés l'un contre l'autre, ils prient tous ces dieux qu'ils ne connaissent pas pour être en sécurité.

44 – Mur

Depuis le meurtre de son père, Seyram s'est enfermée dans une tour de cristal, élevant des murs épais pour se protéger de ses propres émotions; lorsqu'Opachô arriva, sans qu'elle comprenne pourquoi, elle se retrouva à essayer de les abattre.

45 – Nu

"Opachô, je sais qu'Hao te laisse dormir nu quand tu es avec lui – et je ne comprends pas pourquoi il fait cela d'ailleurs mais quand tu es dans MA maison tu obéis à MES règles et si tu dors dans la chambre de Seyram, tu dors avec des PIJAMAS !"

46 – Conduire/Contrôler

Seyram conduisait le Golem dans la nuit sombre, et, alors qu'elle trouvait la cible de son père, elle vit son meilleur ami à ses côtés – avant que le Jibakurei ne prenne le contrôle, elle cria à Opachô de s'enfuir – mais elle était muette et il ne l'entendit pas.

47 – Blessure

"Tu sais, ce qui t'es précieux peut te blesser Opachô (là, Hao voit les yeux vides du jeune africain, se retourne et soupire, voyant l'objet de l'attention de l'enfant) - mais si tu préfères la regarder plutôt que de m'écouter, va la voir, parce que tu me désobéis déjà ici et maintenant..."

48 – Précieux

Elle ne peut pas parler, alors il attend et lit patiemment pendant qu'elle écrit en s'appliquant, et s'il ne comprend pas tout (parce qu'il est encore en train d'apprendre à lire, et elle écrit en anglais ce qu'il a appris en japonais), il peut comprendre que les sentiments sont précieux et que les exprimer à voix haute les dénature, les rend mensongers, mauvais - son éternel babillage lui semble soudainement horrible, alors il prend un autre crayon et écrit un "merci" à peine lisible, mais ce n'est pas grave, car son sourire est ce qu'il comprend comme précieux.

49 – Faim

Après l'atroce fin d'Hao, quelque chose d'étrange arriva: comme liés l'un à l'autre par une fatalité inexorable, les deux enfants se trouvèrent et ne voulurent plus se séparer, et quand, dix ans après, son estomac commence à crier famine, Yoh se fait toujours expulser de la cuisine par Seyram.

50 – Croyance

Elle croit que son père est juste – il croit qu'Hao-sama est juste elle croit que maman reviendra – il croit que maman n'existe pas elle le croit mignon – il la croit belle – Hao croit qu'ils ont trouvé quelque chose d'important, mais n'arrive pas à comprendre quoi exactement avant que Jeanne ne lui explique: "Ils ont réussi à rester innocents: c'est rare de nos jours…"

* * *

**Rain:** C'est zarb ça. Les phrases sont toutes impec', mais le dialogue de fin/note du début n'est pas passé. *perdue*

**Kyôya:** *se marre en douce*

**Rain:** AAAH! UN FANTÔME!

**Hao:** Génial, maintenant je dois m'occuper de la réveiller. Franchement, six mois sans te ramener dans son esprit, et tu choisis le moment où elle écrit des trucs sympa sur moi...

**Kyôya:** Pas ma faute - c'est elle qui a un ordi qui plante. On la met sous la douche froide? %)**  
**


	6. Hasardeux orages

**Nom :** Hasardeux orages

**Disclaimer :** SK est à Hiroyuki Takei, le thème à LiveJournal.

**Thème :** Alpha.

**Pairing :** Tam'XRen

**Note :** Disons que c'est un prêté pour un rendu. A mon tour, j'explose les couples préférés d'une certaine personne pour bien mettre en valeur le mien (et celui d'Hina-chan %)

* * *

1 – Réconfort

Quand elle réalisa que Yoh-sama ne l'aimerait jamais, elle craqua et se mit à pleurer – étrangement, alors qu'il haïssait les gens faibles, il resta à ses côtés jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme.

2 – Baiser

Elle avait toujours espéré que son premier baiser serait de Yoh-sama, mais elle n'avait jamais imaginé qu'elle trébucherait sur son propre lacet et tomberait les lèvres sur celles de l'héritier de la famille Tao.

3 – Doux 

Ses yeux papillonnèrent doucement, et elle ne reconnut pas la surface douce et soyeuse sur laquelle elle était allongée avant d'apercevoir les cheveux violets du garçon inconscient à ses côtés.

4 – Douleur 

C'est une crispation aigüe dans son cœur quand elle apprend qu'il va se marier.

5 – Pommes de terre

Il est allergique à beaucoup de choses (mais elle est au courant).

6 – Pluie

Elle lève les mains, laissant les gouttes glisser le long de ses bras, cherchant à oublier _ses_ doigts sur son corps.

7 – Chocolat

"Je déteste la Saint-Valentin" ou comment briser le cœur de Tamao.

8 – Bonheur

"Je ne crois pas au bonheur – je crois à l'instant, surtout avec toi."

9 – Téléphone portable

"Prends-le et on pourra se parler chaque jour."

10 – Oreilles

Les oreilles de Ren sont les parties de son corps qu'elle préfère: elle peut dire s'il est embarrassé juste en les regardant.

11 – Nom

C'est une colère brûlante qui s'empare de son esprit quand elle comprend qu'il ne connait _pas_ son nom.

12 – Sensuel

Sa façon de réagir, de se battre, de bouger même la fait rougir, sans qu'elle sache bien pourquoi.

13 – Mort

Quand elle apprend qu'il n'est plus, elle pose son couteau de cuisine, va dans sa chambre et saute par la fenêtre.

14 – Sexe

« A-a-a-attendez, Ren-sama, vous voulez faire quoi ? »

15 – Toucher

La façon dont ses mains glissent autour de son ventre la fait frissonner.

16 – Faiblesse

Les fissures dans le mur de sa puissance ont des noms : Père, Solitude, Inconnu, Tamao.

17 – Pleurs

Dans le donjon du château des Tao, les pleurs de Ren ont retenti durant des années maintenant qu'il est fort, il se demande si _elle_ aurait pu arrêter ses larmes.

18 – Vitesse

L'éclair est, par nature, la chose la plus rapide sur cette terre – comment pouvait-elle imaginer qu'elle serait celle qui lui dirait en premier ?

19 – Vent

Elle confie ses larmes au vent, et s'il les reçoit, il ne le mentionne pas.

20 – Liberté

Il a toujours suivi les ordres de son père, tel un esclave, et elle est son premier pas vers la liberté.

21 – Vie

« C'est quelque chose, de vivre, » songe-t-elle en rejoignant le groupe, les cheveux presque en ordre.

22 – Jalousie

L'Iron Maiden est belle, puissante et digne de Ren, se répète-t-elle sans bruit toutes les nuits, et son cœur brûle.

23 – Mains

C'est une photographie de Manta qui vend la mèche de leur secret : en effet, il est difficile d'expliquer qu'ils se tenaient la main sans dire qu'ils sont ensemble.

24 – Goût

Le lait a meilleur goût dans_ sa_ bouche, songe-t-il.

25 – Dévotion

C'est ce qu'il aime et déteste en elle: la dévotion qu'elle met dans la plus petite des choses qu'elle fait pour _Yoh_.

26 – Toujours

Tamao a toujours eu peur de l'orage, Tamao a toujours été fragile, Tamao a toujours su le calmer, mais Ren ne se formalise pas en revoyant l'ancienne devineresse timide – après tout, son côté terrifiant est assez mignon.

27 – Sang

Après tant d'années à faire couler le sang sans remords, Ren a commencé à en avoir peur, parce qu'il déchaine les instincts les plus meurtriers et dangereux de son esprit cependant, son sang à elle ne déclenche qu'une chose, la honte.

28 – Maladie

Quand elle ouvre ses yeux roses, encore faible, c'est son visage qui apparaît, aussi froid qu'à son habitude, et c'est lui qui lui offre ses mots en premier : « Franchement, continuer de travailler alors que tu as la grippe, faut pas être douée… »

29 – Mélodie

C'est Hao qui lui a appris à jouer de la flûte, mais c'est _Ren_ qui l'écoute en jouer.

30 – Etoile

Elle lève les yeux vers le ciel, se demandant si, de l'autre côté de la mer, il voit les mêmes étoiles.

31 – Foyer

Il s'est rendu compte qu'il ne pourra jamais considérer le château où vit son père comme un foyer, alors il s'est enfui, et comprend ce que son corps hurle depuis longtemps quand elle ouvre la porte de l'auberge et l'accueille joyeusement.

32 – Confusion

"Uh, ah, euh, pourquoi venez-vous me voir, Ren-sama, je croyais que vous étiez en Chine, enfin, je veux dire, oui, non, oui bien sûr je veux bien diner quelque part, mais, euh, Ren-sama, pourquoi m'embrassez-v… ? »

33 – Peur

« … Mince alors, elle ferait presque peur Tama-chan, » souffle Horo – quelques secondes plus tard, il est réduit en cendres par un éclair.

34 – Eclairs/Tonnerre

Son nouveau pouvoir l'emplit de fierté, et c'est avec joie qu'il accepte de le montrer à la jeune fille aux cheveux clairs.

35 – Liens

Il passe la main sur les liens qui l'ont retenus et brisés, bien des années auparavant, et soudain il recule, tremblant, se sentant faible c'est _sa_ main qui le rattrape alors et le rassure, parce que, contrairement au Ren que son père frappait, celui-là n'est plus seul.

36 – Marché

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, va faire le marché pendant que je m'occupe de ranger tout ça, » et, bizarrement, Tamao la furie (que même Hao s'est mis à craindre avec le temps) obéit.

37 – Technologie

Ren s'en veut de ne pas être plus doué avec les ordinateurs quand il se rend compte qu'il a appuyé sur « envoyé » au lieu d' « effacer » et que Tamao recevra bien son message dégoulinant de guimauve.

38 – Présent

« Vous voulez vraiment m'offrir cette bague, Ren-sama ? »

39 – Sourire

« Ton sourire est très beau, » lui offre-t-il gentiment, « alors arrête de le cacher derrière tes cheveux. »

40 – Innocence

Il a été sali il y a bien longtemps, et ne trouve pas juste le fait qu'ils vivent ensemble, parce qu'elle est encore pure.

41 – Complétion

Une grande partie de son cœur appartient toujours à Yoh, mais Ren est prêt à se battre pour la récupérer, parce qu'il veut Tamao en son entier.

42 – Nuages

Il est le nuage qui obscurcit sa vie, parce que lui cherche jusqu'au bout, lui demandant jusqu'à ce qu'elle craque si elle est vraiment heureuse à l'auberge.

43 – Ciel

Il tend le poing vers le ciel et sent la force de l'éclair en lui, mais s'arrête dès qu'elle commence à avoir peur.

44 – Paradis

Quand il entre dans une auberge dévastée, où Hana hurle comme si on l'égorgeait et où les trois serveuses semblent débordées par le côté restaurant, il se dit que Tamao ira forcément au paradis.

45 – Enfer

Quand s'occuper de l'auberge Fumbari Onsen et du tout jeune Hana devient trop dur, ou quand ses trois serveuses, qui ont de sérieuses lacunes sur les sujets les plus simples du monde humain, transforment sa vie en enfer sur terre, Tamao respire un bon coup et passe un coup de fil avec le portable qu'il lui a offert.

46 – Soleil

Sa peau très pâle supporte mal le soleil, et, après un après-midi particulièrement brûlant, il se retrouve avec le dos cramoisi, mais ça a beau faire mal comme jamais, il découvre que les coups de soleil ont leur bon côté : c'est Tamao qui étale la crème sur lui.

47 – Lune

Anna et Jeanne, inconsciemment, l'éclipsent, du fait de leur personnalité forte, mais Ren a toujours préféré la lune au soleil.

48 – Vagues

Le son de la mer devrait être apaisant, mais c'est tout le contraire pour la jeune Tamamura – après tout, rien ne peut calmer une jeune fille qui va se marier.

49 – Chevelure

"Co-co-comment faites-vous pour fa-faire cette coiffure, Ren-sama?"

50 – Supernova

« Une explosion de lumière ne peut **pas** être plus rapide qu'un éclair, » souffle-t-il, mauvais, au Shaman King, avant de serrer la jeune femme dans ses bras.

* * *

**Rain**: J'ai fait mon possible pour remettre du Reanne (qui peut toujours être en sens unique) et du TamHao (qui peut toujours être un fantasme de Ren...)**  
**

**Hao:** J'aime pas plus Pinky que l'aut' gamine...

**Rain:** Sincèrement, j'ai même pas envie de t'écouter...


	7. Silences giflés

**Nom:** Silences giflés

**Disclaimer:** SK appartient à Hiroyuki Takei.

**Thème:** Rhô (mon frère, mes parents)

**Pairing:** YohXAnna

* * *

1# Seul

Parfois, Yoh s'arrête un instant devant la porte de la chambre d'Anna, puis repart.

2# Parler

Toute discussion – toute discussion réelle, je veux dire – est impossible avec l'Ice Queen itako à ses heures, sauf quand on s'appelle Yoh, bien sûr.

3# Les choses qu'on ne dit pas

Après la mort d'Hao, Anna serre plus fort la main de son fiancé quand ils s'endorment côte à côte, sans rien dire.

4# Déchirée

Anna hait Hao, parce qu'il a voulu prendre Yoh, et qu'il a pris Hana.

5# Destin

Elle savait depuis toujours – croyait fermement en tout cas – que son destin est de rester aux côtés du Shaman King, mais finalement elle préfère rester avec l'héritier Asakura.

6# Trahison

Le casque de Yoh tremble dans ses mains quand elle le fixe du regard, brisée – et si, en le passant à son cou, elle prend la place de Yoh comme leader, ce n'est que jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne (car il reviendra, elle en est sûre) – d'ailleurs, elle ne peut s'empêcher de se sentir trahie.

7# Papillon

« _Hana adore les papillons, »_ écrit Tamao, alors Yoh sourit et appelle : « Anna, on a le temps de passer dans une animalerie ? »

8# Insécurité

Quand elle le voit côtoyer des jeunes filles (Tamao et Jeanne comprises), elle sent quelque chose se briser en elle.

9# Séparation

Se séparer de son enfant coûte énormément à Anna, et il s'en veut de lui imposer cela.

10# Après

« Après Hao » n'existe pas, songe-t-elle, amère, en voyant Yoh laisser pousser ses cheveux et se détruire peu à peu.

11# Promesse

Elle est convaincue qu'il ne tiendra pas sa promesse – parce qu'Hao est le seul qui peut devenir Shaman King – mais elle ne lui en veut pas.

12# Nuit

C'est leur première et peut-être leur dernière nuit (parce qu'il part pour le Shaman Fight et que le danger deviendra omniprésent et qu'il ne reviendra peut-être pas), alors ils font tout pour en profiter, espérant que l'aube n'arrive jamais.

13# Combat

Il n'a pas choisi de combattre son frère, il n'a jamais voulu le tuer, et elle hait le monde un peu plus à chaque nouveau cauchemar.

14# Noël

Elle a froid, ce jour-là, parce que l'hiver mord et que le Shaman Fight approchant mord encore plus, mais il n'a besoin que d'un sourire pour la réchauffer.

15# Disparaître

« Il ne peut partir, disparaître comme ça, » se répète-t-elle en préparant l'attaque qui scellera Hao, « pas comme ça ».

16# Debout

« Allez, relève-toi, Anna, » lance, moqueur, un Hao ivre de puissance et de haine, mais elle relève la tête, croyant entendre _sa_ voix dans celle de son frère.

17# Commencement

Tout commença par une gifle – ça n'étonne personne.

18# Perdre l'horizon

Parfois, il a l'impression de ne plus être capable d'atteindre son rêve – mais cent pompes suffisent à lui remettre les idées en place.

19# Karaoké

Ils aiment des chanteurs très différents (malheureusement pour Yoh, Anna n'est pas tolérante sur les sujets musicaux).

20# Faute

« C'est de ta faute, » hurle-t-elle un jour qu'Hana lui manque trop, « c'est uniquement de ta faute ! », mais elle ne le pense pas.

21# Rivalité

Bizarrement, alors que leurs personnalités fortes devraient en faire des rivales, Jeanne et Anna s'entendent très bien (enfin, c'est sûrement parce qu'elles sont toutes deux plus fragiles qu'elles n'en ont l'air, même si la faiblesse d'Anna est bien moins apparente) – ce qui est heureux pour les jumeaux Asakura.

22# Voyage

Alors qu'ils s'envolent vers New-York pour parler devant les plus grands politiques du monde, elle s'endort contre son épaule.

23# Pantalon

La question de savoir _qui_ au juste porte pantalon dans leur couple ne se pose pas (non, ce n'est pas Yoh).

24# Longueur

Elle sait très bien ce qui torture Yoh quand il se laisse pousser les cheveux après la mort de son frère.

25# Rêves

Les cauchemars, de part et d'autre, sont plus courants que les rêves.

26# Tache

Etrangement, elle se fâche contre_ Yoh_ quand Hana (deux ans) envoie de la purée _jaune_ sur sa robe.

27# Sensible

Yoh ne s'énerve que peu, mais Hao comprend facilement qu'Anna est un sujet sensible.

28# Confiance

Si Anna discute si souvent avec Hao, c'est parce qu'elle sait que Yoh lui accorde toute sa confiance, et qu'elle veut s'en montrer digne.

29# Carrefour

Elle sait qu'elle a encore le choix entre les deux jumeaux, parce que Yoh ne l'abandonnera jamais (il l'a promis et il tient ses promesses), et qu'Hao n'a pas encore le cran de risquer son rêve (et sa vie, accessoirement) pour celle qui lui a réellement tapé dans l'œil.

30# Malade

Elle n'avouera jamais qu'elle est malade en voiture, mais il préfère tout de même l'emmener en vélo.

31# Existence

Bien que libre de tout doute existentiel (et quiconque dira le contraire se prendra une gauche), Anna aime que Yoh lui rappelle qu'il l'aime.

32# Parallèle

En un sens, Yoh et Jeanne sont pareils, obligés par leur famille d'agir d'une façon qu'ils réprouvent, et, à cause de (ou peut-être grâce à) cela, ils ont besoin d'une personnalité forte à leurs côtés (Hao et Anna sont ravis d'être lesdites personnalités).

33# Chagrin d'amour

Tout en compatissant à la souffrance de Tamao -et, par ricochet, celle de Ren - Anna ne peut s'empêcher d'être heureuse et de le montrer - enfin, vu les manifestations de sa joie seuls les jumeaux s'en rendent comptent, mais tant pis - quand elle apprend qu'elle est enceinte.

34# Brisé

Il n'avait jamais été entier pour commencer, et elle avait explosé en milliers de morceaux depuis longtemps, mais peut-être est-ce pour cela qu'ils vont si bien ensemble, se complétant parfaitement, formant un seul être qui repousse de toutes ses forces l'autre moitié de Yoh.

35# Stockholm

Hao soupçonne son frère d'être atteint du syndrome.

36# Pâtes

Yoh ne pourrait pas être plus heureux de connaître Marco : même Anna ne peut résister à sa cuisine.

37# Boucle

Elle voit son casque tomber au sol en un craquement de plastique, elle voit Hao repousser dédaigneusement son corps sans vie, et pourtant elle n'arrive pas à comprendre ce que son cerveau repasse encore et encore.

38# Loyauté

Comme son maître, Rackist est fin diplomate quand l'envie lui prend (et surtout quand il a l'ordre de recruter des pauvres petites Itakos en détresse - enfin, selon lui), mais, comme son maître, il ne récupère qu'une gifle.

39# Injustice

Manta ne comprend pas pourquoi Hao inflige à son frère une séparation aussi déchirante que celle d'un père et son fils – mais il y a beaucoup de choses qu'il ne comprend pas, et puis Hao ne s'est jamais soucié de son opinion.

40# Nous

Le « nous » de Yoh et Anna est solide et puissant, résistant à toutes attaques extérieures, et c'est pour ça qu'Hao a comme envie de leur laisser une chance.

41# Glace

Paradoxalement, la glace d'Anna le brûle.

42# Lame

L'épée de Yoh ne s'est jamais dirigée contre elle –heureusement pour lui.

43# Jalousie

Parfois il l'énerve – comme lorsqu'il la voit pour la première fois avec le collier du 1080, et ne paraît même pas jaloux -ou au moins curieux- de voir qu'on lui a offert des perles.

44# Poids

Elle allège le poids de la destinée de Yoh comme elle peut.

45# Bienveillance

Ca peut en étonner certains, que Yoh ait reçu l'esprit de la Terre, mais il suffit de le voir avec Anna et leur fils pour comprendre tout le pourquoi du comment.

46# Feu

Elle brûle, et son cri trouve un écho en celui de Yoh – mais il arrive bien trop tard pour la sauver.

47# Pas de danse

Pendant qu'Hao et les X-Laws – surtout leur chef d'ailleurs, en courant comme un lapin effrayé – font du festival un spectacle de premier ordre, Yoh arrache Anna à son pop-corn pour danser un peu (après tout, il faut bien qu'il lui offre sa bague !).

48# Invitation

S'étant invitée toute seule sur le navire des X-Laws, Anna tint à avoir une petite discussion en privé avec Jeanne sur les jumeaux en général et leurs intérêts amoureux en particulier (et vu la puissance des deux jeunes filles, Hao lui-même n'a pas tenté de les espionner).

49# Eau

Quand elle sort de sous la cascade, elle est plus calme, apaisée, lumineuse, _belle_ – enfin, avant qu'elle ne lui demande quarante-neuf tours de piste.

50# Oranges

Parfois, Anna se demande si elle n'est pas jalouse d'un fruit.

* * *

**Hao:** ... ... Pourquoi j'suis toujours dedans...?

**Jeanne:** ... Toi au moins, tu restes un minimum IC...

**Yoh:** ... *dort*

**Anna:** ... *gifle*

**Marco:** ... *pas content d'être dedans* ...


	8. Sorcière de cristal

**N****om:** Sorcière de cristal

**Aut****eur:** Rain on your back

**Pairing:** LysergXMathilda

**Thè****me:** Omega…

**Disclaimer: Shaman King appartient à Takei, et le thème appartient à Zero-Nightmare, mon frangin et moi.**

**Note:** … J'en aurai eu du mal à le traduire celui-là. Bref, les petits n'OCs ont des identités évidentes, et j'ai changé 19# et 38#. A la réflexion, certaines de ces phrases appartiennent plutôt à un AU high-school. Je pense. %)

* * *

1 - Devoir

Il ne fait qu'obéir à son devoir – elle peut le comprendre, elle fait la même chose de toute façon – mais cela fait mal de le voir lever son pistolet vers elle, cela fait si mal qu'elle ne fait rien, et laisse la balle la frapper en plein cœur, gémissant quand la douleur froide et brûlante l'envahit, puis souriant quand elle l'entend hurler son nom – _c'est bien trop tard_.

2 – Espoir

La revanche a été son moteur, ce qui lui a permis de survivre quand Hao a tué ses parents; mais maintenant, il fonctionne sur l'espoir – pas que cela suffira pour lui obtenir la sorcière rousse qu'il désire …

3 – Désespoir

Si Spirit of Fire fonctionnait sur le désespoir au lieu des âmes, Hao aurait juste besoin de Lyserg et Mathilda séparés l'un de l'autre.

4 – Futur

Alors que le nouveau Shaman King les ressuscite tous, ils se retrouvent l'un à côté de l'autre; il n'est pas vraiment à l'aise avec les filles (Jeanne-sama est une chose totalement différente, elle est une déesse et il n'est qu'un serviteur en face d'elle), donc, alors que normalement, c'est la fille qui rougit, ici c'est lui qui se retrouve avec les joues brûlantes et c'est elle qui débute la conversation, la relation, le futur.

5 – Réunion

Ils ne voulaient pas se voir, parce que les vieux sentiments qu'ils ressentent l'un pour l'autre font encore mal, mais Hao et Jeanne peuvent être sournoisement intelligents quand ils veulent (et maintenant qu'ils sont ensemble, ils peuvent sûrement résoudre n'importe quel problème qu'ils croiseront), donc ils se rencontrent, et tout ce qu'ils arrivent à faire est bégayer un salut timide (les rires d'un certain démon aux cheveux bruns pas si bien caché derrière un buisson n'aident PAS).

6 – Pleurer

"S'il te plait, arête de pleurer – ça me fait mal au cœur quand une fille pleure devant moi; _Jack, arrêtes de m'embêter, qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, quo-quoaaa –_a-a-a-atteeeends, tu es – t'es un gars ? »

7 – Mignon

L'idée d'être appelé _mignon_ n'était pas réellement appréciée par le jeune dowser; cependant la jeune sorcière le faisait avec tellement d'innocence et de confiance qu'il n'osa pas commenter, mais il réagit cependant au distinct rire narquois de son maître – pas qu'il puisse faire grand-chose contre le grand omnyouji de tout façon, pas quand même Jeanne-sama le protégeait.

8 – Debout

Sa fierté l'empêche souvent de lui demander ce qu'elle veut quand elle en a envie; mais il est intelligent et comprend rapidement ce qu'elle veut – maintenant qu'elle a désespérément _besoin_ qu'on soit là pour elle et qu'on l'aide à rester debout, il est là et ne compte pas s'éloigner.

9 – Flammes

Au début, il haïssait le feu – personne ne comprit vraiment pourquoi il l'utilisa finalement comme élément (et seul Hao, Mathilda et Lyserg lui-même savaient – les hommes font tant pour les filles qu'ils aiment…)

10 – Conte de fées détruit

S'ils vivaient dans un conte de fées, il serait le chevalier blanc, et – non, attendez, Jeanne-sama serait la princesse, et _elle _ne serait qu'une des servantes de la Sorcière Hao – leur histoire ne marcherait pas non plus.

11 – Veste

"Si tu restes là, tu vas attraper froid", il dit doucement, et il enlève sa veste blanche des X-Laws; elle ne peut que lever les yeux vers lui, qui n'est qu'un ennemi, un enfant qui ose l'interrompre – mais soudainement ce n'est plus si important, et elle tombe dans ses bras, sanglotant et pleurant parce que _Hao-sama est mort, il est mort et il ne reviendra pas, ramène Hao-sama je t'en prie!_

12 – Nuit

Elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'elle sortirait en douce du QG d'Hao-sama, pendant une nuit froide de nouvelle lune, ou même le vouloir; cependant, quand elle ose le faire, elle court comme si sa vie était en jeu (d'ailleurs, elle l'est) et soudainement il est là; toute peur disparait et elle sourit, comme l'innocente sorcière qu'elle est.

13 – Jour

Le jour du couronnement du Shaman King, elle était morte depuis un certain temps, mais, quand il mourut à son tour, il vint lui rendre visite avant d'aller aider Yoh quand elle comprit qu'il était venu pour elle, son sourire éclaira le cœur du dowser, et il oublia ses pensées de vengeance.

14 – Poussière

Il tombe dans la poussière, son Over-Soul brisé, son pouvoir disparu – et voilà, il pense en fermant les yeux, le feu et la mort allaient enfin l'avoir – mais soudainement il entend un cri, et il lève les yeux, et elle s'est interposée et elle brûle et – "Nooooonnn!"

15 – Lâche

Quand il voit les Hana s'éloigner après un combat, il veut aller la voir, mais il ne le fait pas; quand ils se croisent au détour d'une rue, il veut lui parler, mais il ne le fait pas il a énormément d'occasions et pourtant il ne fait jamais rien – peut-être qu'il avait vraiment besoin de la voix railleuse d'Hao et du mot _lâche_ pour finalement attraper sa main et apprendre à la connaitre après cet évènement, leur relation en amusa certains (sourire narquois d'Hao), contenta certains (sourire innocent de Jeanne) et fit peur à d'autres (mais le cri aux intonations féminines de Marco fut étouffé par une certaine X-Law aux cheveux châtains).

16 – S'il-te-plait

"Te-plaiiiiiit", elle sanglote, ses yeux brillants de larmes _mince pourquoi a-t-elle des yeux comme ça ça devrait être interdit raah,_ et après un soupir il finit par accepter, et là elle saute de joie, ses larmes disparues, et elle rejoint ses amies, piaillant à quel point il est _magique _et _merveilleux _d'aller à Disneyland avec Lyserg-kun.

17 – Rang

Même s'il n'en a pas vraiment conscience, il a l'un des plus hauts rangs des X-Laws, quand elle n'est qu'une fille parmi d'autres pour Hao-sama (Rackist étant le plus fort, et Opachô le plus proche dudit Hao-sama), et parfois elle sent un frisson de jalousie – alors il lui rappelle, énervé, que son rang à elle lui offre une place dans le Shaman Kingdom quand le sien ne lui promet qu'une mort douloureuse aux côtés de Jeanne-sama et de Marco - ces disputes sont les plus longues qu'ils peuvent avoir (mais ils finissent toujours par se réconcilier, ne vous inquiétez pas).

18 – Ailleurs

S'ils avaient vécu durant une autre époque, à un autre endroit, s'il y avait un ailleurs possible, ils seraient ensemble, mais ils vivent _ici_ et _maintenant _et il y n'y a rien qu'ils peuvent faire à propos de cela, alors ils se battent, se blessent et se tuent l'un l'autre, parce que seuls les vœux des plus grands Shamans comptent et, après tout, un dowser ridicule et faible et une sorcière jalouse et pitoyable ne sont pas suffisamment importants pour compter.

19 – Pervers

Toute la perversion d'Hao tient en une phrase : « Mathilda, tu te chargeras du dowser. »

20 – Démon

Lyserg eut réellement peur d'être transformé en fille quand Marion s'énerva vraiment (cela signifiant quand elle eut l'idée merveilleuse d'utiliser ses genoux pour frapper des endroits sensibles) après qu'il fut entré _accidentellement_ dans la pièce où sa fiancée aux cheveux oranges et sa demoiselle d'honneur se changeaient – Hao rit chaque fois que Matti raconte qu'il a encore des cauchemars de Marion dans son _Mode Démon._

21 – Latin

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire Lyserg-kun, avec ton 'tu parles toujours latin avant d'attaquer avec Jack', bien sûr que j'utilise du latin, je suis une sorcière, tu n'as jamais entendu parler des charmes latins de sorciers– et tu oses dire que tu es Britannique; BAKA!"

22 – Nier

« Alors, Lyserg, » commença Marco, et le susdit comprit immédiatement qu'il avait été découvert, et, connaissant Marco, il ne servirait à rien de le nier, « tu t'es quelque peu laissé distraire par cette sorcière aux cheveux oranges, n'est ce pas ? »

23 – Filles

Les filles sont des démons (bientôt Lyserg découvrit que même Jeanne-sama pouvait être démoniaque, et ses croyances ont été écrasées sous cette vérité terrible), mais Matti n'est pas juste ça: elle a été envoyée par le diable lui-même (Hao approuve quand il entend le dowser penser cela – être le diable fait du bien à son égo, même s'il finit frappé par son ange -pas si innocente que ça, la preuve- aux cheveux d'argent quand il le dit à voix haute).

24 – Marier

« Je suis heureuse que vous ayez finalement trouvé celle que vous aimez, Hao-sama, » murmure la jeune femme aux cheveux oranges alors qu'elle regarde de loin le shaman de feu passer une bague au doigt de son ancienne ennemie; soudainement les larmes débordent, et elle se retourne pour partir en courant – mais elle le heurte, ils tombent au sol, et elle découvre que lui aussi tenait une bague ( et que son nom est gravé dessus).

25 – Beau frère

"Alors je suis ton nouveau beau-frère, j'imagine," et brusquement, il n'est plus si sûr de vouloir épouser Mathilda; Lyserg recule lentement alors que les yeux sombres du shaman de feu le fixent avec amusement, "Lyseeeerg-kun!" – bien sûr, voir sa future femme est assez pour qu'il arrête sa retraite stratégique…

26 – Idiot

"Tu es juste IDIOT, » hurla Mathilda, et le pauvre petit dowser fut laissé seul avec une marque écarlate sur sa joue – Hao éclata de rire et se fit frapper par une jeune sainte en colère, « Baka, comment réussira-t-on à les remettre ensemble maintenant ! »

27 – Neige

Un petit garçon joue dans la neige; ses yeux émeraude sont couverts par des mèches rousses, et il n'y voit pas grand chose, mais cela ne fait ni chaud ni froid à sa meilleure amie, une petite fille asiatique avec des grands yeux écarlates (elle est trop occupée à écrire les noms de ses parents dans la neige en l'imitant); quand arrive l'heure du déjeuner, ils sont récupérés par un adolescent un peu plus âgé, dont les cheveux châtains sont entrecoupés de mèches blond pâle et qui cache ses yeux derrière des épaisses lunettes après avoir vu leurs œuvres, il corrige leurs horribles – selon lui – fautes d'orthographe (« J-E », pas « J-A », gamine – quand à toi, Matti-baka, il y a un « g » après le « r » de Lyserg) – bientôt leurs parents arrivent, inquiets, et Mathilda est la première à s'exclamer, "Matthew, Hane, Antonio, dépêchez-vous, les crêpes vont refroidir!"

28 – Supplier

Matthew est juste trop mignon pour que Mathilda puisse résister quand il la supplie de ne pas dire à Lyserg qu'il a des problèmes avec le dowsing; mais Lyserg les entend de la pièce d'à côté, et, plus tard dans la journée, il explique à son fils qu'il avait les mêmes problèmes plus jeune – parce que, contrairement à Liam, Lyserg a _peur _de Mathilda.

29 – Tombe

Quand elle traverse la plaine où les X-Laws ont été massacrés et enterrés, ses yeux lisent machinalement les noms (ce n'est qu'une habitude, puisqu'elle les connait par cœur – la captive d'Hao-sama a suffisamment crié leur nom dans son sommeil pour qu'elle sache tout d'eux), Kevin, Hans, Meene, Marco, _Lyserg –_parfois elle est triste qu'Hao-sama les aie tués; parfois non.

30 – Accord

"O.K., alors on est d'accord, petite Maiden: tu attrapes l'anglais et tu l'amènes ici pendant que je m'occupe de Mathi, ils vont se croiser et je pourrai ENFIN dormir sans devoir supporter son bla-bla permanent sur le fait qu'il est _beau_ et _gentil_ et _niais_ et – oh tiens, j'ai une autre idée, peut-être pourrais-tu m'aider à _ignorer_ ledit bla-bla, qu'en dis… AIIIE tu viens de détruire mon beau visage !

31 – Déchiré(e)

Déchirer très lentement une photographie du garçon aux cheveux verts DEVRAIT aider Mathilda à se calmer – mais ça n'a pas l'effet désiré.

32 – Rire

Son rire ne ressemble pas au rire fou d'Hao ou à celui, honnête et rare, de Jeanne (en fait, il ne sait pas à quoi il ressemble) – le seul mot qu'il arrive à trouver est _simple_, mais c'est tellement plus: enfantin, innocent, lumineux, avec la faculté unique de déclencher le sien en réponse.

33 – Emeraude

Hao-sama est simplement trop intelligent pour qu'elle puisse lui cacher quelque chose: « Ma chère Mathi, pourrais-tu _s'il te plait_ expliquer à Hao-sama pourquoi _l'émeraude _est ta pierre préférée alors qu'elle jure autant avec tes cheveux? »

34 – Délicat(e)

Contrairement à Jeanne-sama, elle n'est pas délicate (en fait, elle est plus que la personnification du contraire, mais dites-ça à voix haute et Jack vous découpe en morceaux); mais Lyserg aurait trop peur pour elle si elle était délicate (les mères sont toujours délicates quand on a sept ans), alors il préfère qu'elle reste comme elle est, les gens ayant pitié de lui, coincé avec sa fiancée hyperactive et têtue.

35 – Trahison

Sa trahison le blesse, mais il aurait dû s'y attendre (pourquoi une fille aussi forte qu'elle voudrait quelqu'un comme lui après tout) et cette nuit, quand Marco lui demande ce qu'il faisait avec elle, sa réponse n'est pas importante (il finira battu de toute façon) – ce qu'il ne sait pas est qu'elle pleure cette nuit-là, la tête enfouie dans les bras de Kanna, _pas si fort petite, pas si fort, tu ne veux pas qu'Hao-sama t'entendes, hein?_

36 – Magie

L'ancienne magie anglaise est sacrée, Lyserg le sait bien (et n'est pas suffisamment fou pour oser interrompre sa femme quand elle enseigne ses traditions à leur fils) mais l'heure du déjeuner n'est que l'heure du déjeuner, et « Mathi, Matthew va être en retard à l'école! »

37 – Enfer

Elle traverserait paradis et enfers pour son Hao-sama; cependant, Lyserg est le seul qui peut l'envoyer chez le dentiste, et se comporter normalement devant le médecin (la dernière fois, elle avait menacé de le couper en petits _petits_ morceaux – il avait osé dire qu'elle mangeait trop de bonbons et que Jack devait rester chez elle à la prochaine consultation).

38 – Pari

"Ensemble avant la fin de la semaine, je te l'avais dit Maiden-chan," sourit-il, victorieux, "bon alors, pour ma récompense… AIE !"

39 – Monstre

Elle savait que lui dire la vérité ne changerait rien, mais elle devait essayer – maintenant ses mots lui font mal, vraiment mal, parce que : "Tu travailles pour lui maintenant, peu m'importe ce que les humains ont pu te faire auparavant, les humains ne méritent pas ça, MES PARENTS NE MERITAIENT PAS CA, il est, en fait, TU es un monstre ! »

40 – Forêt

Il se promène dans la forêt qui borde le village, chantonnant pour lui-même une vieille comptine britannique; soudainement il s'arrête, et la voit le suivre, les yeux fermés – elle les ouvre et, alors qu'il découvre ses prunelles mauves, elle demande avec une voix douce, "Cela me rappelait la maison, pourquoi t'es tu arrêté?"

41 – Bleu

Il marche dans le village – lentement pour ne pas rouvrir ses plaies – et brusquement il la croise il essaie de faire comme si de rien n'était, mais elle est suffisamment intelligente pour voir au travers de ses mensonges, et elle agrippe son manteau, décroche les premiers boutons et voit les bleus – Marco saura, s'effraie-t-il, Marco – « Viens par là, j'ai quelque chose pour soigner ce truc », quoi ?

42 – Figurine

« Regarde, regarde, le cadeau de Silva vient d'arriver papa; vous étiez trop cools quand vous aviez quinze ans – mais pourquoi est-ce que vos figurines sont en train de se battre ? »

43 – Instrument

Après tout, ils sont tous des instruments au service du cruel amusement d'Hao, depuis Jeanne-sama jusqu'à ses propres soldats, et il connait chacune des faiblesses de ses instruments – autrement, comment Lyserg pourrait-il expliquer le fait que le Shaman de feu ait ordonné à Mathilda de se battre contre lui et lui seul?

44 – Lumière

Les X-Laws sont supposés être justes, bons, ils sont supposés représenter la lumière; parfois, cependant, elle le fait douter – il ne comprend pas comment Marco peut vouloir rayer de la surface de la Terre une fille aussi bonne et juste – et, à l'instant où la lumière tombe sur elle, faisant briller ses cheveux comme un feu d'artifice, il sent que le blond a totalement tort.

45 – Echiquier

"Des pions sur un échiquier, si tu te poses la question n'essaies pas de briser leur relation, _Jeanne-chama, _(eeeh, ne me crie pas dessus, je sais que tu n'aurais pas l'idée de songer à une telle chose – tu es bien tropstupidement _pure_ pour cela, je ne fais que te prévenir) comme je disais donc, ils ne sont pas importants – les pions ne peuvent pas changer l'issue de la partie. »

46 – Plante

"Uuuh, tu sais, I, uh, Hao-sama nous a donné cette plante et, uh, j'ai demandé à Mari mais elle ne sait pas non plus et puis, la dernière fois je t'ai vu t'occuper de ces fleurs, alors je me suis dit que tu pourrais m'aider avec celle-ci – mais je comprends si tu ne veux pas m'aider, nous étions ennemis après tout, et – aaaaah, Kanna, ne me fais pas peur comme ça j'essayais de penser à ce que je dirais à Lyserg quand je lui demanderai un rendez-vous– UUUUH je voulais dire quand j'irai lui demander de l'aide pour la plante d'Hao-sama!"

47 – Falaise/Limite

Il est sur le bord de la falaise, plus que prêt à recevoir son coup mortel; Jack est lui aussi plus que prêt à lui assener, et c'est Mathilda qui ne peut pas dire les mots, donner l'ordre, alors qu'ils entendent Hao-sama combattre sa précieuse Jeanne-sama derrière eux – c'est son regard inquiet quand ils entendent la soi-disant sainte hurler qui la décide, et il tombe, et c'est trop tard pour le rattraper, même en volant avec Jack, parce qu'il est trop tard et que c'est uniquement de sa faute.

« Lyserg, tu atteins les limites de ma patience, » menace-t-elle, « rends-moi ma glace ! »

48 – Ever ever after

« Witchie et Dowsie, ever ever AFTEEEEER », _je jure_, pensa Lyserg, _Je jure que je ne viendrai plus JAMAIS la chercher chez Hao…_

49 – Sauve-moi

Mathilda tombe, son esprit et pouvoir disparu, elle tombe droit vers le sol, et elle va mourir alors son cerveau repasse en boucle des pensées stupides – _ pourquoi moi, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait je vais mourir, non, s'il vous plait je ne veux pas mourir et – _elle le voit, là-haut sa fierté disparait alors qu'elle voit des rochers tomber vers elle, et elle hurle, une pensée la brûlant, _Je suis pitoyable que dirait Hao-sama_ – mais Hao-sama n'est pas là, contrairement à Lyserg; Morphin vole, elle est sauvée, et elle s'effondre dans ses bras…

50 – Laisse-moi mourir

Mathilda tombe, son esprit et pouvoir disparu, elle tombe droit vers le sol, et elle va mourir alors son cerveau repasse en boucle des pensées stupides – _ pourquoi moi, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait je vais mourir, non, s'il vous plait je ne veux pas mourir et – _elle le voit, là-haut mais des rochers bloquent sa vue, et elle s'écrase, une seule pensée survivant un instant, _Je suis désolée Hao-sama; Lyserg-kun…_

* * *

**Hao :** … Pourquoi je laisse la gamine bizarre me frapper ?

**Jeanne :** … J'en sais rien, mais c'était mérité… *sous le choc*

**Lyserg :** … *coquelicot* … Diffamation !

**Marco :** … … Lyseeeeerg…

**Rain :** Ouaaais ! *anti-fan de Lyserg tout seul*

**Meene :** … Marco, tu fais ça et je divulgue les photos de ta dernière cuite ! *menace de la mort qui tue*


	9. Cigarettes alcoolisées

**Nom:** Cigarettes alcoolisées

**Disclaimer:** Shaman King appartient à Hiroyuki Takei %)

**Thème:** Alpha

**Pairing:** RackistXKanna

**Note:** ... Je l'aime bien celui-là, il m'a coulé directement dans les doigts. Vous verrez, certains se suivent en mini-histoires %) J'ai triché pour "Marché", j'ai utilisé le double sens français n'existant pas en anglais... Mais bon %)

* * *

1– Réconfort

Au début, avant qu'ils ne s'engagent vraiment dans le Shaman Fight, il vient dans sa chambre lorsqu'elle a des cauchemars, parce que dès qu'il entre dans la tente, elle se calme et cesse de pleurer, et que Mathilda et Marion ont besoin de calme pour dormir.

2 – Baiser

Quand elle plonge enfin dans un sommeil plus calme, les images sanglantes qu'elle garde de l'Allemagne repoussées au fin fond de sa mémoire – même si cela ne tient qu'un temps – il pose ses lèvres sur son front et elle sourit.

3 – Doux 

Bien qu'endormie, elle sent, même au plus profond de ses rêves, le doux contact sur son front d'une façon très aigüe, et elle songe, distraitement, qu'il est vraiment handicapé, socialement parlant.

4 – Douleur 

Alors qu'il se redresse, son cœur se serre, et ça fait mal de la regarder trop longtemps, parce que son front pâle et ses mèches en désordre lui rappellent qu'elle n'a qu'une vingtaine d'années alors qu'il est proche de la cinquantaine et qu'il ne devrait décidément pas l'aimer de cette façon – alors il sort, ses doigts serrés sur la bible de poche qu'il emporte partout, et ne voit pas les yeux songeurs de son maître posés sur son dos.

5 – Pommes de terre

Le lendemain, comme Hao-sama est revenu au campement et qu'il n'a pas envie de cuisiner, ce sont eux qui s'en chargent, et ils prennent un temps suspect aux yeux de Mathilda et Peyote – pas comme si leurs compagnons n'avaient pas l'habitude d'entendre ces deux-là plaisanter sur tout et tout le monde, même s'il est étrange qu'Hao-sama, pour une fois, ne se joigne pas à eux.

6 – Pluie

Elle n'aime pas la pluie, songe-t-elle dans l'après-midi, parce que ça éteint ses cigarettes et que ses cheveux se mettent à friser – mais ce n'est pas ça qui va l'empêcher de le rejoindre dehors pour leur traditionnelle tournée des bars.

7 – Chocolat

Ils passent souvent devant ce genre de boutiques, mais il n'y entre jamais, parce qu'il sait qu'elle préfère le café, et que de toute façon elle jouerait au hérisson s'il essayait de lui offrir quelque chose.

8 – Bonheur

Alors qu'ils rentrent silencieusement au campement, il songe qu'il n'est pas sûr de pouvoir appeler ça du bonheur (parce que Marco, Meene et Jeanne le détestent et vont mourir, même s'il tente de les protéger) mais ce qu'il vit avec elle est au moins un miracle.

9 – Téléphone portable

Alors qu'il conduit sa Supercar, poursuivant celle de Marco dans l'espoir un peu stupide d'empêcher Jeanne et Lyserg de ressusciter, son téléphone sonne, et il a à peine le temps de le décrocher et d'entendre son hurlement avant d'être coupé – il fait un écart, la voiture de Marco prend de l'avance, mais cela n'a plus aucune importance, et il fixe son téléphone, comme abruti.

10 – Oreilles

Longtemps après, alors que dans le sous-marin Pache les enfants des teams The Ren, Fumbari Onsen et X-I se chamaillent et que son maître darde un regard goguenard sur son ancienne protégée (qui, elle, regarde d'un œil vide par le hublot), il ne peut empêcher son cri de souffrance de résonner à ses oreilles.

11 – Nom

Il se rappelle maintenant le premier jour où il l'a vue : il lisait, tranquillement allongé sur son lit de camp, quand Hao-sama était entré, main dans la main d'une adolescente déjà plus grande que lui, « Tu veux bien t'occuper d'elle, elle s'appelle Kanna, » alors il s'était levé, avait considéré un instant la gamine qui sortait une cigarette, et avait acquiescé.

12 – Sensuel

Son odeur d'alcool et de sueur mêlées a toujours eu quelque chose de sensuel pour la jeune femme.

13 – Mort

Quand Hao-sama lui confirme la mort de la jeune sorcière, Rackist a un mouvement de recul presque invisible, puis son visage redevient froid et il s'incline – parce qu'Hao-sama a toujours raison, et que de toute façon il la ressuscitera (enfin, il l'espère, parce qu'il sait que si l'omnyôji ne le fait pas, il ne le supportera pas).

14 – Sexe

« Hao-sama, est-ce que Mathi et Mari peuvent dormir dans votre tente – Rackist et Kanna font trop de bruit ! »

15 – Toucher

Elle frôle son immense tatouage dorsal, et il ne peut s'empêcher de saisir sa main pour l'arrêter, parce que son toucher le brûle, et qu'il ne veut surtout pas penser à ceux qu'il a abandonnés quand il est avec elle.

16 – Faiblesse

Il parle trop quand il est ivre – et il est ivre trop souvent.

17 – Pleurs

Elle déteste les gamins et leurs pleurs stupides, mais cette nuit-là elle serre Mathilda contre elle pour empêcher Hao-sama de l'entendre sangloter sur son petit dowser, parce qu'elle comprend trop bien la douleur que la rousse ressent - être séparé d'eux, même pour une heure, fissure leur pouvoir et leur confiance, que le "eux" soit Lyserg ou Rackist ou qui que soit d'autre.

18 – Vitesse

Au début, elle était très lente - bien que très efficace - et ce fut lui qui fut chargé de l'entraîner, à son grand désespoir (mais ce dernier point changea rapidement).

19 – Vent

"Fichu vent", grogne-t-elle en voyant son briquet soufflé pour la troisième fois consécutive sans qu'elle ait même pu allumer sa cigarette; lui ne fait qu'émettre un léger rire et l'enveloppe dans son large manteau, histoire que ses bras nus soient maintenus au chaud.

20 – Liberté

Avoir le pouvoir absolu d'Hao-sama, c'est, en quelque sorte, être libre de la façon la plus terrifiante qui soit - et Kanna songe, assise devant la tente de Rackist, que cette liberté a un goût d'alcool.

21 – Vie

Vivre c'est sentir, c'est tout accepter en même temps, sans faire le tri ou se retenir au nom de principes stupides - c'est ouvrir sa porte à Kanna quand elle arrive, aux petites heures du matin, après le cauchemar de trop qu'elle ne veut admettre, juste pour être là avec elle, sans se soucier de ce qui se passe hors de la tente.

22 – Jalousie

V1/ Elle le voit parfois, songeur, des photographies froissées dans la main, et inexplicablement elle se sent jalouse, jalouse de ce passé qu'elle ne connaît pas (même s'il l'a renié), et elle envie les filles X-Laws, que ce soit l'adulte aux cheveux bruns qu'il tente parfois de convertir ou l'enfant albinos qui le fait sourire quand il regarde sa photo.

V2/ Il observe de loin son maître tourner autour de son ancienne protégée comme un loup autour de sa proie, et dans ses mots, ses gestes et ses attitudes, il devine ce que l'omnyôji ne sait pas encore, et il en est viscéralement jaloux, parce que Kanna est **morte** sans qu'Hao ne fasse rien et que Jeanne ne mourra que si ce même Hao le veut.

23 – Mains

Ses mains sont ridées, couvertes de cicatrices et de cals et probablement pas considérées comme belles, mais elles, et elles seules, sont capable, juste en la frôlant, d'électrifier chaque centimètre carré de sa peau.

24 – Goût

Quand il revient du navire des X-Laws, sa bouche a un goût de défaite, de sang et de regret - mais elle l'accepte quand même et va chercher de quoi soigner les quelques blessures qu'il n'a pas montrées à Hao-sama.

25 – Dévotion

Comme tous, elle est entièrement dévouée à Hao-sama, mais Rackist a ce pouvoir sur elle, cette façon d'être qui la fait se lever, remettre ses vêtements et le suivre dans sa tournée des bars quand Hao sait qu'il se recevrait un oreiller sur la tête - même avec toute la dévotion du monde, Kanna n'est _pas_ du matin.

26 – Toujours

Quand Hao devient fou, rejette Opachô et se laisse tuer par sa précieuse moitié, ses genoux cèdent et elle reste là, l'esprit vide, comme figée; alors il s'approche lentement, de son pas égal, et pose sa main sur son épaule, comme pour dire qu'il ne partira pas.

27 – Sang

Il se met à crachoter du sang, et avoue ne pas avoir parlé à Hao de ses côtes peut-être brisées, alors elle soupire, jette son mégot et va chercher des bandages et de quoi faire passer la douleur, sans un mot pour les coussins qu'il a entachés.

28 – Maladie

C'est comme une maladie, une infection qu'il n'arrive pas à guérir, et qu'il doit rejeter parce qu'il n'a pas le droit de vivre ce genre de choses, et surtout pas avec elle - mais c'est plus fort que lui.

29 – Mélodie

Pour aider Marco à s'entraîner pour ses cours de danse classique, il est devenu un maître de piano; après sa trahison, cependant, il a cessé d'en jouer - mais après la mort de Meene, puis celle de Kanna, il en rejoue, de temps en temps, comme pour leur rendre hommage.

30 – Etoile

Les Hana s'installent par réflexe autour d'Hao-sama quand il regarde le ciel, attirées comme des planètes par le soleil, et lui s'adosse à un arbre, à quelques mètres, un oeil sur sa bible et un autre sur elle, sans la moindre pointe de jalousie - après tout il n'est qu'une comète au service de l'étoile.

31 – Foyer

Même si ce n'était pas son intention, Hao-sama les a reliés, en a fait une famille, un foyer, et c'est pour ça que lorsqu'elles meurent elles se précipitent vers lui, convaincues qu'il les sauvera - Kanna pensait aussi le trouver à ses côtés, mais quand elles le trouvent, Hao-sama est à moitié fou, _il_ n'est pas là, et elle ne peut s'empêcher de croire qu_'il_ a accepté de la laisser mourir (ça fait mal).

32 – Confusion

Elle le voit se pencher vers elle, toujours aussi froid et incompréhensible, ses mots ivres se bousculant et marchant les uns sur les autres, alors elle ferme les yeux, respire un grand coup et le frappe là où ça fait mal, parce qu'"on ne propose pas des stupidités comme le mariage dans cet état, monsieur le prêtre".

33 – Peur

C'est un tremblement qui parcoure son échine comme un glas quand elle le sait hors du campement (et c'est stupide, car rien ne peut lui arriver - Hao ne le laisserait pas mourir), parce qu'alors qu'il écluse les bars et qu'il se saoule jusqu'à oublier son nom, il est sans défenses, et que n'importe qui, même humain, pourrait envier son chapeau à plume et son bouquin enluminé.

34 – Eclairs/Tonnerre

Elle n'a pas peur des orages - bien sûr - mais il est préférable d'être avec lui quand l'un d'eux tonne au dehors (et puis de toute façon elle ne peut pas aller dans la tente d'Hao-sama, parce que Mari, Mathi et Opachô prennent toute la place).

35 – Liens

Dans les premiers schémas d'Hao pour les futures équipes, ils étaient ensemble, et dans cette optique il les a fait travailler ensemble des années durant - qu'on le veuille ou non, ça crée des liens.

36 – Marché

Il y a un marché silencieux entre Hao et Rackist: ils ne mentionnent jamais leurs visites nocturnes vers le navire des X-Laws et ne disent rien à Mathilda quand elle s'arrange pour croiser trois fois par jour le jeune dowser - et Kanna, qui les voit de loin, ne peut que serrer les poings et s'incliner, parce que, même si son coeur se brise quand elle voit Rackist s'user à convaincre la Canadienne à les rejoindre, Hao-sama - et, par extension, Rackist - a toujours raison.

37 – Technologie

Alors qu'il peste contre la technologie Pache, qui a encore des années de retard, il reboutonne sa chemise et coule un regard vers la jeune femme lovée dans ses couvertures; comme il n'a pas le coeur de la réveiller, il dépose un baiser sur ses cheveux, écrit un mot sur son Oracle Bell, et sort, fermant la porte sans un bruit.

38 – Présent

"Comme ça, tu n'auras plus besoin de m'emprunter mon briquet pour allumer tes fichus cierges," lâche-t-elle d'une voix qui se veut sans timbre alors qu'il observe, d'un oeil étonné, le briquet argenté qu'elle lui a fourré dans les mains, et il sourit avant d'embrasser son front et d'appuyer sur le briquet.

39 – Sourire

Il a toujours ce rictus froid collé aux lèvres, comme une peinture qui ne se craquellerait jamais, alors qu'elle ne sourit pas, préférant une vérité qui dérange qu'un mensonge stupide, mais il faut croire que l'un comme l'autre savent faire des miracles: le rictus se craquelle, les lèvres s'étirent, et Hao hoche la tête en les voyant rentrer dans la tente du prêtre.

40 – Innocence

Leur innocence a été détruite il y a bien longtemps, mais Rackist ne cesse de s'étonner devant cette femme presque adolescente, qui, tout en se prétendant adulte et autonome, vient se lover contre lui quand il y a de l'orage.

41 – Complétion

Elle est jeune, il est vieux, elle n'a pas d'attaches, il en a trop, elle fume, il boit - bref, ils ne vont pas du tout ensemble, mais ils s'aiment plus qu'ils ne sont capables de le comprendre.

42 – Nuages

Les siens s'appellent Jeanne, Marco, Meene - Kanna n'en a qu'un, Allemagne; cependant, ensemble ils se sentent en quelque sorte prêts à affronter toute sorte de perturbation atmosphérique (qu'on parle de la réelle atmosphère ou de celle de leurs souvenirs).

43 – Ciel

Quand il abandonne deux enfants aux yeux vides pour suivre un troisième sur une simple impression, il se sent au moins un peu coupable - et quand Hao-sama lui confie Kanna, qui a les mêmes yeux vides que Jeanne, il ne peut s'empêcher que le ciel lui donne une deuxième chance.

44 – Paradis

"Je ne crois pas à ces bêtises," dit-elle quand elle lit sa bible par-dessus son épaule, "et puis, dans un endroit pareil, on s'ennuierait, tu ne crois pas?"

45 – Enfer

Il y est promis depuis qu'il a lâchement abandonné les siens, mais vu les 'arguments' de Kanna, il s'arrangera pour le rejoindre le plus tard possible.

46 – Soleil

Le soleil est comme une lame étincelante qui irrite les yeux de l'adolescente, et alors qu'elle fume sa sixième cigarette de la journée, elle est obligée de passer sa main sur son visage pour écarter les larmes et la sueur; à cet instant il lui tend une serviette, sans même bouger de sa position assise - et elle pense, en l'observant engoncé dans son manteau noir, qu'il n'est vraiment pas humain.

47 – Lune

Kanna, une cigarette entre les lèvres, fixe l'astre d'un air mauvais, comme s'il était responsable de ses malheurs; de loin, Rackist la voit comme une ombre découpée dans le bleu du ciel, ses longs cheveux voltigeant à chacun de ses inquiets mouvements de tête - toujours dans le halo mystique de la lune, la jeune femme se tourne et lui envoie un signe de tête, alors il sourit et s'approche, heureux de pouvoir finir sa nuit d'alcoolique avec elle.

48 – Vagues

Le son des vagues est presque assourdissant alors qu'il soumet Marco et s'apprête à tuer Jeanne, tout en se répétant que c'est pour leur bien, qu'en tant que fantômes ils ressusciteront (contrairement à ce qui leur arrivera si Hao décide de s'en occuper lui-même), et soudain, alors qu'il a l'impression de voir si clair dans le plan de Yoh, il se trompe - et sa voix railleuse résonne comme une dernière vague, "A force de lire toujours le même livre, tu te feras avoir par une histoire différente", puis il s'évanouit.

49 – Chevelure

Ses cheveux couleur d'océan le fascinent, si différents des mèches claires de Meene, et il pourrait passer des heures à les peigner à main nue, juste pour avoir l'impression de la comprendre – mais il ne le fait pas trop, elle pourrait se réveiller (enfin, elle est réveillée, mais ça, il ne le sait pas).

50 – Supernova

Ils regardent de loin les cinq soldats affronter leur maître, et comme toujours, celui-ci les éblouit, mais son explosion, paradoxalement, leur ouvre les yeux; il faut le sauver de lui-même, parce qu'une supernova n'est qu'un état transitoire, et qu'un trou noir, par définition, est seul - ors, ils veulent protéger leur Hao-sama (en plus, il a enfin réussi à convaincre Kanna qu'un enfant pouvait être autre chose qu'une couche sur pattes, il faut en profiter).

* * *

**Rain:** Aaaah il était bien celui-là, alors que je galère sur FuXRay et PiXRia %)

**Hao:** ... T'étais obligée de coller Jeanne avec moi hein?

**Rain:** Eh, t'as vu, j'en ai pas fait beaucoup, alors que vu qu'y avait Rackist j'aurais pu m'éclater! %)

**Hao:** Mouais, je peux t'accorder ça.

**Rain:** Weee, il m'accorde son soutien! Yaaaah %)

**Hao:** *l'assome*


	10. Froides morts

**Nom:** Froides morts

**Disclaimer:** Shaman King appartient à Hiroyuki Takei %)

**Thème:** Pi (ma famille au complet^^)

**Pairing:** PinoXZoria (d'où le PiXRia ~)

**Note:** J'ai regardé sur internet pour le temps Moscou-Vegas, ça oscille entre douze heures - cinq heures 1/2, donc j'ai mis au millieu^^

* * *

1– Peur

Zoria n'a peur de rien ni personne, tout le monde sait ça, et personne ne se risquera à dire le contraire, mais Pino préfère quand même être avec elle quand elle revient sur les lieux où elle a 'grandi' entourée de scientifiques et de militaires bolcheviques.

2 – Larmes

Même lorsqu'ils n'étaient que des enfants, il ne l'a jamais vue pleurer, mais de toute façon elle ne pouvait pas - en dessous d'une certaine température, pleurer devient plus qu'impossible, l'eau se transformant en glace.

3 – Crispation 

Quand l'équipe de Yoh les provoque par son je-m'en-foutisme enfantin, elle ne dit rien, mais voit bien Pino se resserrer, se crisper, comme s'ils l'avaient attaqué physiquement, alors sans rien dire elle pose sa main sur son bras et presse, doucement, pour le rassurer, lui rappeler qu'elle est là et que rien ne peut les arrêter.

4 – Verre

Pino connait Zoria depuis longtemps, alors il peut décrypter ses émotions juste en écoutant sa voix, et il lui vole son verre - elle est terrible quand elle est saoule, même si elle n'en a pas l'air.

5 – Enfant

Zoria n'a pas l'air, comme ça, d'une femme affectueuse, mais elle vérifie chaque matin que leur fille est bien emmitouflée avant d'accepter de la laisser sortir - et quiconque tenterait d'accélérer le processus se retrouverait enfermé dans une bulle d'eau gelée (par moins quarante degrés celsius, on évite).

6 – Confiance

Pino est leur leader, alors même quand elle sait pertinemment qu'ils vont perdre, parce que cet enfant de rien du tout ne peut simplement pas perdre, elle cligne des yeux, appelle son esprit, se place à ses côtés et attaque.

7 – Guerre

"Nous sommes en guerre," dit Big Guy Bill d'une voix doucereuse en se préparant à le tuer, mais le corps affaissé de la jeune Russe ne peut être justifié aux yeux de Pino, et il appelle son esprit à nouveau, saisi d'une certitude nouvelle - il le tuera.

8 – Vélo

Ça ne sert à rien dans la neige, songe-t-elle, et donc Pino lui a offert un cadeau qui ne sert à rien (ce qui est illogique, parce que le blond sait toujours ce qu'elle veut et ne lui offre jamais rien d'autre), alors elle le regarde, étonnée - c'est à dire un sourcil un milimètre plus haut que l'autre - et il sort deux billets pour la Grèce, "Là-bas, tout se fait en vélo!"

9 – Cuisine

De temps en temps Cadimahide - Tona pour les intimes - leur apporte le produit de sa chasse, et Zoria leur prépare un festin à faire pâlir d'envie leurs vieux amis des Fumbari Onsen - dans ces moments-là, Tona est jaloux de Pino (mais ça ne dure pas longtemps, parce que les femmes sont trop compliquées pour lui - les loups sont plus logiques).

10 – Vegas

Zoria a rapidement découvert que les voyages offerts vers Vegas étaient à proscrire, parce Pino nuit à leurs finances - "Zo, tu vas bouder pendant les huit heures d'avion du trajet retour?"

11 – Ligne

Tant que le Shaman Fight durera, elle se refuse à franchir cette ligne, parce que peut-être qu'ils devront s'affronter et elle se refuse à laisser ses sentiments interférer; mais dès que le tournoi sera terminé, elle acceptera avec joie toutes les invitations qu'il lui offrira.

12 – Poker

Elle est très douée au poker (et ce n'est pas étonnant, vu son émotivité naturelle), découvre-t-il, interloqué, quand elle doit regagner tout ce qu'il a perdu.

13 – Externe

D'un point de vue externe aux Ice-Men, il n'y a jamais rien eu, il n'y aura jamais rien entre Pino et Zoria, mais tout le monde sait que les points de vue externes ne voient que ce qui les arrangent.

14 – Bombe

Après avoir compris que Meene était _définitivement_ prise, John se tourna vers Zoria - et se prit un coup de poing dont il se souviendrait longtemps après avoir insinué en la présence de Pino (enfin, il était à cinquante mètres, mais il a l'oreille fine) qu'elle était une vraie bombe.

15 – Cuite

Pino rejoignit Marco et Rackist sur le quai, une énorme marque brûlante sur la joue - comme quoi, les femmes (qu'elles s'appellent Zoria, Meene ou Kanna) ont une tolérance très basse envers les cuitards des lendemains de fête.

16 – Joie

Le pauvre Faust, qui n'avait pourtant rien demandé, faillit finir étouffé quand il annonça que Zoria et sa fille était toutes les deux en très bonne santé - la joie de Pino (et accessoirement celle de Tona) est étouffante.

17 – Maths

Pino saoul + Zoria dans les parages = gifles en rafale + nuit dehors pour le premier élément.

18 – Vidéo

Pino a piqué la vidéo des Paches juste pour la voir se battre, et s'est débrouillé pour que ni Silva, ni Radim ne le disent jamais à sa coéquipière (elle serait capable de noyer cette précieuse cassette).

19 – Terreur

Depuis leur mort durant le Shaman Fight, Zoria a un mouvement de recul discret dès qu'elle voit un feu - mais lui le sait et s'arrange pour qu'elle soit le moins exposée possible à ses terreurs nocturnes.

20 – Boum!

Les blagues (stupides) de Chocolove ont été bannies de la maison de Zoria depuis qu'il a fait peur à leur fille de deux ans à cause d'une sombre histoire de pétards mal allumés et d'un jeu de mots alambiqué.

21 – Tokyo

Le Shaman Fight a commencé dans cette ville, et c'est aussi à cet endroit que, pour la première fois, ils ont partagé leur lit (mais c'était tout sauf voulu: dans le petit hôtel que les Icemen avaient réservé, une erreur de réservation avait conduit à la situation en question, parce que Zoria préférait encore partager avec Pino plus qu'avec Tona - et puis même lorsqu'elle avait eu l'idée de bloquer les deux hommes ensemble, Tona avait fait observer que personne ne rentrerait dans le même lit que lui).

22 – Lycée

Chaque matin à l'aube, Pino emmène sans broncher Pyria au lycée le plus proche (situé à des centaines de kilomètres de leur modeste demeure) à travers les plaines glacées, tout cela pour que Zoria puisse dormir quelques heures de plus.

23 – Ex

Zoria a "prévenu" toutes les ex de son blond Irlandais - personne n'a tenté de lui reprendre depuis.

24 – Crayon

Comme elle ne peut pas parler durant son enfance, encore sous le choc de l'orphelinat expérimental, il prend ses maigres économies et lui achète un carnet et un crayon, pour comprendre la souffrance de sa camarade d'infortune.

25 – Dormir

Après qu'il l'ait, à onze ans, libérée de l'horrible prison où elle n'était guère plus qu'une souris de laboratoire, ils vécurent des mois en cavale, et chaque soir sans exception, alors qu'ils se pelotonnaient l'un contre l'autre pour se protéger du froid, il la regardait s'endormir contre son épaule avec un oeil étrangement moins agressif que celui qu'il dardait sur les autres êtres humains.

26 – Protecteur

Pino a toujours veillé sur eux, silencieux protecteur à l'image de son emblème aux ailes de nuit, et elle est intimement convaincue qu'il les protégera toujours, alors Zoria n'a pas peur, même quand Bill Burton apparaît devant eux, portant la mort, parce qu'il a promis qu'il les sauverait et qu'il tiendra sa promesse.

27 – Mine

"Pino est mort," écrit-elle en tremblant de tout son corps, et la mine de son crayon se casse, laissant une trace d'insupportable vide sur sa feuille et dans sa vie.

28 – Talons

Pino ne cesse d'être impressionné par la capacité d'adaptation des femmes en général et de Zoria en particulier: marcher sur la glace avec des talons aiguille - magnifiques d'ailleurs mais ce n'est pas le sujet - faut le faire!

29 – Rose

"De toute façon," se répète-t-elle, "les fleurs gèleraient en Russie," mais ça lui donne l'impression que des cristaux de glace se forment dans son ventre quand elle l'observe en offrir à d'autres, de ces belles fleurs sauvages aux couleurs d'arc-en-ciel rouge.

30 – Ne jamais arrêter d'y croire

Alors qu'ils se lancent, tous ensemble et soudés comme ils l'ont toujours été, contre un ennemi qu'ils ne peuvent vaincre, cet enfant étonnant de calme qu'est Yoh, elle se répète comme un mantra que Pino va forcément gagner - parce qu'il l'a toujours fait, parce qu'il l'a promis, parce que c'est Pino tout simplement.

31 – Fanfiction

Pyria passe beaucoup trop de temps avec la petite soeur de Manta, songe-t-elle en voyant sa fille penchée sur son ordinateur, un manga à la main, mais Pino, l'attrapant par derrière, lui fait vite oublier les déboires de son apprentie écrivaine.

32 – Livre

Les seuls ouvrages qu'ils possèdent servent à caler leur grand lit bancal - fait main - mais Pino connait suffisamment d'histoires pour qu'ils n'en aient pas vraiment besoin - et de toute façon, comme une enfant, Zoria demande toujours la même quand ils sont enlacés dans ledit lit et s'apprêtent à se coucher.

33 – Vérité

"Je suis enceinte," souffle-t-elle d'une voix incertaine qui finit par se briser, et, sous le regard choqué du grand blond, la froide et impassible Zoria se met à pleurer sans pouvoir s'arrêter.

34 – Boucle d'oreille

C'est lui qui les a fabriquées de sa main, et elle se rappelle qu'il y a passé des heures, au point d'en avoir des ampoules et des entailles plus ou moins sérieuses - il avait douze ans à l'époque, et elle dix - et c'est pour cela qu'elle s'énerve quand Bill les écrase dans son poing, sans même se rendre compte de ce qu'il fait.

35 – Sol

Le bruit ignoble de son corps mou heurtant le sol le rend fou.

36 – Métro

"Avoue-le," dit-elle d'une voix neutre qui donne des frissons à Pino d'une façon inexplicable, "nous sommes perdus et nous ne serons pas à l'heure pour la réunion des participants devant Big Ben."

37 – Paris

Zeng-Ching est pratiquement devenu le bookmaker officiel des Shamans, et son maître sourit sournoisement quand Jeanne mise sur la possibilité que Zoria et Pino soient ensemble avant la fin de l'année (elle a ENFIN compris qu'en plus d'être un Shaman King égocentrique et absolument pas maniéré, il a la fâcheuse tendance à se transformer en marieuse quand ça peut lui rapporter - l'histoire ne dit pas quoi exactement...).

38 – Dos

Le grand blond laisse sa main glisser sur le dos cambré de sa compagne endormie, et, pour ne pas qu'elle ait froid alors qu'ils se rapprochent de leur destination - Tokyo - il l'enveloppe dans son grand manteau et se cale plus confortablement contre l'arbre qui leur sert d'abri.

39 – Prise d'otage(s)

"Lâche-la," grogne Pino, mais Billy ne fait que resserer sa prise en riant narquoisement, "LÂCHE-LA J'AI DIT!"

40 – Parfum

Ils ont une quinzaine d'années, et, alors que Tona veille distraitement, la résistance de Pino est enfin vaincue, et il s'endort, le nez dans les cheveux doux et bruns de l'enfant muette qui les accompagne.

41 – Pleurer

Elle se mord la lèvre pour ne pas pleurer alors qu'elle lance ses cendres dans le vent de la banquise, mais ses yeux, malgré tous ses efforts, se mouillent quand Pyria lui demande, curieuse du haut de ses six ans, "Mais si papa est parti avec le vent, alors il est un peu partout maintenant, non?"

42 – Amende

La moto de Tona est mal garée - trop mal garée pour ne pas être sanctionnée - mais il n'en a cure, car il n'aurait voulu manquer l'accouchement de Zoria pour rien au monde, même si ce n'est pas de lui qu'est la petite tête blonde qui vient au monde ce jour-là.

43 – Attitude

"Tu es peut-être trop froide," réfléchit Jun, "je pense que tu dois lui faire peur, à ton Casanova des glaces".

44 – Religion

Zoria ne croit pas - plus - en Dieu - depuis longtemps - mais, d'une certaine façon, elle respecte le Shaman King pour ce qu'il est ( et aussi parce qu'il a ressuscité Pino, mais ça personne n'a besoin d'être au courant).

45 – Révolte

Le sang de Zoria menace de couler dans le mauvais sens quand, pour la énième fois, elle le voit flirter avec une demoiselle de passage, et, lassée de n'être vue uniquement comme une amie, elle s'approche de Pino et le claque généreusement, "La prochaine fois, réfléchis-y deux fois, Graham!"

46 – Bébé

Après des années d'essais infructueux, l'arrivée de Pyria est une véritable bénédiction qui permet au printemps de renaître dans la petite maison des Graham - même si normalement, le printemps n'existe pas si loin au Nord.

47 – Interrogatoire

"Où étais-tu, avec qui, pourquoi tu ne m'as pas appelé, qu'est-ce qui t'as pris -" les mots se bousculent dans la bouche de Pino, et il ne s'arrête que lorsqu'il remarque les yeux rougis et cernés de la jeune femme des glaces, dont la capuche aux rameaux de cerf glisse quand elle se penche pour l'embrasser, apparemment ayant besoin d'un contact immédiat avec son compagnon.

48 – Blessure

La plaie, sur le flanc de Zoria, a l'air suffisamment profonde pour qu'on y plonge le poing entier, songe-t-il avec horreur, et instantanément il sait qu'aucun docteur - si ce n'est l'Iron Maiden, dame Sâti ou Faust VIII - ne pourra la sauver.

49 – Mèches

Pyria a les cheveux ambrés de Zoria, entrecoupés de mèches plus claires qui viennent clairement de son père.

50 – Ange et démon

Pino connait la silencieuse Zoria depuis des années, mais, étant un homme - et un blond de surcroît - il ne comprend que sommairement comment fonctionne le cerveau de la jeune femme, et donc claques, baisers, gifles et câlins s'enchaînent joyeusement dans la petite maison au bord du glacier.

* * *

**Rain:** Le 47 précède le 33 - je sais c'est bizarre - mais bon... LE CINQUANTE N'EST PAS CONTRE LES BLONDS! Je suis blonde (châtain, pour ma défense). La blonditude n'est pas forcément visible aux cheveux - mais bon, les gars blonds de SK...

**Marco:** ... Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que c'est de moi qu'on parle?

**Rain:** Parce que c'est de toi dont on parle. *directe et franche* ... *s'enfuit*


	11. Vues contradictoires

**Nom:** Vues contradictoires

**Disclaimer:** Shaman King appartient à H. Takei et personne d'autre %)

**Pairing:** FudôXNyôrai (personnages de l'animé)

**Thème:** Rhô me semble-t-il %)

**Note:** J'en aurai eu du mal avec celui-là...^^ ... Pour le #Disparaître... ... J'ai transformée Nyô-enfant timide en Nyô-adolescente hystérique shoujo version... *peur d'elle-même* et non, je sais pas à qui elle parle %) ... Nuit est pratiquement une situation de HJ... *chibi eyes* Le 9 et le 10 se suivent! %)

* * *

1# Seul(e)

Nyôrai est seule, trop seule ce jour-là, et il l'aperçoit; comme elle n'a pas son esprit avec elle, il lui sourit et l'emmène boire une limonade, parce que les filles humaines non corrompues par les fantômes se font rares ces jours-ci.

2# Parler

Leur façon même de s'exprimer est très différente, elle étant calme, doucereuse et confiante, contrairement à lui qui n'est que rupture furieuse, agitation et colère, et c'est sûrement pour cela qu'ils fonctionnent bien en tant que parents - il "calme" les persécuteurs de son fils, et elle "convainc" ses professeurs que non, il n'est pas différent, il ne voit pas l'esprit du professeur suicidé, et puis non, il n'est absolument pas méchant avec ses petits camarades.

3# Les choses qu'on ne dit pas

Elle écoute ses mots de haine en silence, baisse la tête, les pardonne, et se redresse, souriante, comme si rien ne s'était passé - parce que rien ne s'est passé, parce qu'elle a l'habitude qu'on la déteste, parce que ça ne fait pas mal du tout - mais elle n'est pas très douée pour les mensonges, et ses nouveaux amis s'en rendront compte bien vite.

4# Déchirée

Il déchire sa carte de Saint-Valentin, parce que Nikkô et Gekkô l'ont vue et qu'ils ne comprendraient pas qu'il se rapproche d'une Shamane corrompue, mais, plus tard dans la soirée, il la regarde de loin, s'en veut, et décide de se faire pardonner en lui envoyant deux boîtes de chocolat.

5# Destin

Son destin est de détruire tous les esprits du monde, afin de protéger les humains, mais il a juste envie de tout balancer et de mettre son destin en pause quand il la croise dans une rue, brillante et brûlante comme un feu d'artifice.

6# Trahison

Il la regarde intensément alors qu'elle invoque ses esprits et envoûte des _enfants _pour les vaincre; il continue d'observer alors qu'elle se fait écraser comme un simple insecte, et il a encore ses yeux sur elle quand elle se met à pleurer, mais il ne la rejoint pas - il ne peut plus, pas alors qu'elle vient de le trahir.

7# Papillon

« Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu étais un papillon_, »_ dit-elle en applaudissant ses grandes ailes rouges, « alors, ça fait quoi de voler ? »

8# Insécurité

Dans ce village rempli de ses ennemis, il ne peut faire confiance à personne, même à cette petite fille qu'il apprécie déjà, et il en a presque honte.

9# Séparation

"Au revoir," murmure-t-elle, incertaine, et c'est un "Adieu!" sec qui lui répond, parce qu'il est blessé, ébranlé dans ses convictions et qu'il ne sait pas s'il peut encore croire en son destin, mais cette séparation a le goût cruel de la traîtrise, et ils ne se reverront pas, parce que le lendemain, Fudô croise le chemin d'un certain Hao Asakura.

10# Après 

Après le Shaman Fight, elle le cherche, parcourant le monde de long en large, sans aucune idée de ce qui a pu lui arriver; sa seule conclusion logique est qu'il ne veut pas la voir, mais elle voudrait au moins lui présenter ses excuses - et les rares personnes au courant n'ont pas le courage de lui avouer qu'elle ne pourra jamais se faire pardonner.

11# Promesse

Elle lui a pourtant fait promettre de ne pas se fâcher, de lui faire confiance, mais Fudô se sent trop trahi et idiot pour rester quand elle lui avoue être une Shamane, et seule la présence d'adultes autour d'eux le retient de lui crier à la figure - et, alors qu'il s'éloigne, il l'entend, elle, se mettre à pleurer, mais ne se retourne pas.

12# Nuit

C'est quand vient la nuit que, parfois, elle repense à leur courte rencontre, et c'est lors de ces nuits-là qu'elle laisse tomber l'armure de la prêtresse pour redevenir la fille de huit ans, et tremble sans bruit alors que des larmes roulent de leur propre chef sur ses joues.

13# Combat

Il hésite un instant à activer son pouvoir et annihiler l'esprit de Nyôrai, pour que tout rentre dans l'ordre, qu'elle soit de nouveau normale et qu'il puisse encore la voir, mais il sait que cela ne résoudrait rien, et, de toute façon, il n'aimerait pas se battre contre elle.

14# Noël

A la question que leur posa une Jeanne désireuse d'effacer les lourds soupçons sur ses activités nocturnes avec un certain mort-pas mort-immortel-dieu-égocentrique, ils furent totalement synchrones: "...C'est quoi?"

15# Disparaître

"T'inquiètes pas je te dis, on le voit à peine ce bouton, dans trois jours il aura disparu et -""MAIS C'EST DEMAIN QUE FUDÔ VIENT NOUS VOIR, t'es bouchée ma parole - et moi je me retrouve avec ce truc sur le nez!"

16# Debout

"Allez, relève-toi," murmure-t-il, sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi il aide une ennemie à se mettre debout, l'époussète et la laisse repartir sans détruire son fantôme.

17# Commencement

Le soleil se lève, remarque-t-il distraitement, et, un instant, il reste là, profitant de la chaleur douce tombant sur ses épaules, et il sourit, pris d'une irrésistible envie de se rallonger sur son lit d'hôpital pour profiter encore quelques jours des attentions d'une certaine petite fille.

18# Perdre l'horizon

Comme tous les perdants du Shaman Fight, les deux adolescents se sont retrouvés seuls et sans but à la fin du tournoi, et pendant de longs mois, ils errèrent, chacun de son côté, sans vraiment savoir s'ils pourraient continuer, mais lorsqu'un beau jour ils se trouvèrent, au pied d'un joli monument français (nooon, le gang de Fumbari n'aurait JAMAIS osé demander à Jeanne d'arranger l'affaire voyons), ils retrouvèrent enfin leur horizon.

19# Karaoké

Encore une initative de Ryû pour combattre la timidité de Nyôrai, encore un échec (mais encore une fois, un jeune homme assis dans un coin la remarqua, et cela suffit à la jeune fille).

20# Faute

Tout est entièrement de sa faute, je n'y suis pour rien, souffle son inconscient, mais elle sait que c'est faux et s'en veut énormément d'être capable de penser cela, parce que si elle avait réussi à le garder avec elle, il serait sûrement encore en vie.

21# Rivalité 

Fudô ne s'est pas demandé une seule seconde s'il devait considérer Ryû comme un rival.

22# Voyage

En tant qu'exorciste, il a visité de nombreux pays et a combattu des Shamans d'horizons très différents, mais il faut croire qu'elle est spéciale, parce qu'alors que les jérémiades, les menaces, les paysages et les beautés des autres ne l'ont jamais convaincu de s'arrêter ou de changer d'opinion, elle y parvient sans même le vouloir.

23# Pantalon

Elle n'en a jamais porté (ce n'est pas digne d'une prêtresse, voyons, que dirait sa mère - la même qui l'a envoyée, seule et sans aide, pour gagner un tournoi qui ne l'intéressait même pas), mais pour crapahuter dans les forêts montagneuses d'où vient Fudô, c'est obligatoire (et puis le jeune homme la trouve craquante avec son pantacourt orange).

25# Rêves

Il n'arrive plus à dormir depuis qu'il l'a abandonnée sur le trottoir, sans esprit et en larmes, et quand il tombe enfin de sommeil, elle envahit ses songes, et sans vraiment comprendre il ressent, pour la première fois, du remord.

26# Tache

Il est couvert de poussière et des taches d'herbe couvrent ses genoux, mais Nydô sait qu'il ne risque pas grand-chose (si Nyôrai râle toujours, Fudô en profite souvent pour détourner son attention vers des sujets qui intéressent plus l'ancien exorciste).

27# Sensible

Malgré de nombreuses tentatives, Nyôrai n'a toujours pas réussi à convaincre ses camarades féminines, que lesdites camarades soient Tamao, Anna, Pirika, Jeanne ou même Marion, du tournoi que Fudô _avait_ un côté sensible - apparemment, les aîles et la façon d'enlever les esprits à leurs partenaires n'aident pas à rentrer dans cette catégorie (on se demande bien pourquoi).

28# Confiance

Si le fait de découvrir qu'elle est une Shamane lui fait tant de mal, c'est parce qu'il lui avait accordé une sorte de confiance, privilège que même Nikkô et Gekkô n'ont pas et n'auront peut-être jamais, et que, dans son esprit, elle a trahi cette confiance.

29# Carrefour

Elle a le choix, tout abandonner et faire semblant d'être une humaine pour rester avec lui ou continuer d'utiliser ses pouvoirs en espérant qu'il ne le saura pas (ce qui est illusoire), mais, n'ayant que huit ans, elle n'est pas encore assez sûre de ce à quoi elle tient pour faire le bon choix, et elle s'en voudra toujours, parce que bien sûr il la rejette, et bien sûr il se fait tuer.

30# Malade

"Idiote," murmure-t-il, "attraper un rhume dans le désert..."

31# Existence

Leur existence a été programmée dès leur début, codifiée pour permettre à leur famille et leurs maîtres d'atteindre leur but, alors oui, ils existent depuis des années, mais c'est quand ils se croisent, se recroisent et se parlent, qu'ils commencent à se poser des questions, à espérer, à _vivre_.

32# Parallèle

Dans un monde parallèle où ils seraient des enfants humains, avec comme seules préoccupations 'sortir le chien', 'avoir des bonnes notes' et 'sortir avec le/la fils/fille du voisin', tout serait possible - mais ce n'est pas le cas, et on serait bien en peine pour leur expliquer ce que ces trois occupations signifient.

33# Chagrin d'amour

Elle court à leur porte - parce qu'ils l'ont acceptée alors qu'elle était seule - et quand ils ouvrent, elle est en larmes et n'arrive pas à articuler un mot; avant que Ryû ne lui tombe dessus, Anna l'entraîne vers une chambre, et, sans pouvoir se retenir, elle lui raconte tout, sa colère, sa mort, le rire d'Hao, et Anna ne sait comment lui dire que Fudô ne reviendra pas (elle finit par le faire, d'une voix atone, fidèle à elle-même, mais s'en veut un peu de frapper encore une si petite fille avec la vérité).

34# Brisé

Elle laisse tomber son ouvrage de chocolat quand elle voit _qui_ il défie si ouvertement, et il se brise sans bruit à ses pieds; Fudô est aux prises avec la Mort elle-même, et Nyôrai veut hurler, mais elle ne fait rien, immobile, ses yeux reflétant le feu et la mort quand il se fait brûler par un ennemi qu'il ne pouvait pas vaincre.

35# Stockholm

Ils voulaient tout voir, mais il fait trop froid dans cette ville pour les deux Shamans du sud, et d'un commun accord ils n'y retournent pas, après tout le monde est suffisamment vaste pour éviter ces régions de glace.

36# Pâtes

Fudô ne sait faire que des pâtes à l'eau froide - et ça a beau s'intituler 'réinventer les lasagnes' selon le même exorciste, c'est immangeable, alors Nyôrai doit se mettre aux fourneaux si elle ne veut pas finir empoisonnée.

37# Boucle

Une fois sous l'emprise de Nyôrai, tout se ralentit, comme dans un mauvais film muet qui repasserait en boucle les mêmes images, des images entrelacées de mensonge, de fausse douceur - alors, quand il se libère, il est furieux, déçu, triste et _trahi._

38# Loyauté

Il est loyal, au point de la rejeter en tant que Shamane, même si son cœur doit s'arrêter de battre quand elle recule, les larmes aux yeux, et s'enfuit en courant.

39# Injustice

Elle ne peut s'empêcher de penser que sa mort est injuste.

40# Nous

« _Nous sommes heureux de vous annoncer la naissance du petit Nydô, né le 14 juin 2023; son parrain est Yoh Asakura, et sa marraine est Nikkô Gentsuki, il a les cheveux qui oscillent entre le châtain et le brun foncé, et il court déjà partout_. »

41# Glace

Incapable de lui résister, il la suit toujours quand elle va en ville, et lui achète toujours un cornet à la menthe – même s'il sait qu'il devra le finir, quitte à tacher ses vêtements, parce que la jeune fille a un appétit d'oiseau.

42# Lame

Nyôrai est presque surprise quand le métal froid mord son flanc, et n'arrive qu'à regarder Nikkô avec surprise, alors qu'elle devrait pourtant savoir qu'en tant que Shamane, elle est leur ennemie et doit être sauvée ou éliminée – elle n'arrive pas à garder les yeux ouverts longtemps, et, quand Fudô revient, il est trop tard pour la sauver.

43# Jalousie

La petite fille ne connait pas les membres de son groupe –enfin, elle ne les connait que de vue - mais cela elle en est jalouse, parce qu'ils le côtoient et qu'ils ne sont pas ses ennemis alors qu'il ne pourra jamais la considérer comme autre chose qu'une Shamane corrompue (du moins, c'est ce qu'elle pense, mais les songes de Fudô sont plus confus que ça).

44# Poids

Elle ne pèse pas plus lourd qu'une plume, évanouie dans ses bras, et il ne peut s'empêcher de regretter d'être l'ennemi d'une enfant.

45# Bienveillance

C'est le pâle sourire qui s'invite sur ses lèvres quand il la voit bouger comme si le monde lui appartenait.

46# Feu

Elle est cachée derrière un rocher quand il brûle, impuissante parce que _faible_ et _lâche_ et -elle doit se mordre le poing jusqu'au sang pour ne pas hurler et révéler sa présence au shaman de feu quand l'âme de Fudô disparait de la surface de la planète.

47# Pas de danse

Elle possède cette grâce innocente, naturelle et tranquille des enfants, et alors qu'il l'observe danser de loin, il se mord la lèvre en fronçant les sourcils, avec la tenace impression que la détruire lui ferait du mal.

48# Invitation

Elle n'a que dix ans environ (du moins le croît-il), alors ce qu'il songe est totalement impossible, mais quelque chose dans ses yeux clairs, floutés par le verre teinté qu'elle tient devant elle, ressemble à une invitation.

49# Eau

Le jeune homme, sans un geste d'énervement, la mena jusqu'à une des impressionnantes fontaines qui ornaient le village Pache et retint ses cheveux alors qu'elle se rafraichissait en buvant de longues gorgées, sans prendre garde aux éclaboussures.

50# Orange

L'éclat du feu, alors qu'il se sent disparaître, lui rappelle un instant la robe légère qu'elle portait la dernière fois qu'il l'a vue, et il sourit malgré la douleur - sans qu'Hao ait le temps de comprendre.

* * *

**Hao:** ... ~ *content de son rôle*

**Fudô:** Je désapprouve totalement.

**Nyôrai:** De même.

**Hao:** Oh, c'est bon, c'pas comme si vous êtiez suffisament importants pour que les lecteurs en aient quelque chose à faire...

**Jeanne:** ... On sent à peine l'égocentrisme suintant dans tes propos, tu devrais en rajouter une couche...

**Hao:** Tiens, t'es sortie du coma toi?

**Jeanne:** ... Réfléchis, je te parle il me semble...? Faudrait peut-être que l'intellect suive l'ego, non? *s'est évanouie à la suite du contenu d'une certaine fic en anglais qui saoule profondément son autrice***  
**


	12. Mystérieux personnages

**Nom:** Mystérieux personnages

**Auteur:** Rain

**Disclaimer:** Shaman King est à Takei Hiroyuki-san.

**Pairing:** SâtiXJackson ~ Crackpairing à mort ~

**Thème:** De Realgya. Pouvez la remercier %)

**Note :** Nyôrai (Dainichi Nyôrai) est l'esprit de Sâti à ne pas confondre avec Nyô-chan du chapitre précédent %) Pareillement, l'esprit de Jackson s'appelle Fudô Myôho… … Coïncidence much ? %) …  
**Note 2 :** La #05 est un délire total, que vous interprétez comme vous le désirez %)  
**Note 3 :** Dans l'anim', on voit pas les Gandhara Donc ils ne font que regarder ~  
**Note 4 : **_Festival_ se rapporte au festival qu'on trouve dans les chapitres précédents. %)  
**Note 5 : **_Pomme_ s'explique avec _Découverte _(d'ailleurs ils sont suivis par _Statue_)

Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolée de ne pas avoir été là ces temps-ci, et de ne pas avoir reviewé tout le monde alors que c'est mon devoir, en plus en mon absence plein de gens se sont amenés et j'ai même pas encore pu tout lire. Internet avait décidé que je n'étais pas digne de lui. Franchement, je supporte Hao parce qu'il est marrant, Internet n'a rien pour balancer son ego surdimensionné. J'crois que j'vais le frapper. Bref. Je vais lire et reviewer ce que je dois lire et reviewer dans la journée (si je suis encore réveillée) ou demain (si mon insomnie s'achève). Et sur ce, je vous laisse donc voir ce que j'ai fini depuis des semaines...

* * *

01 – Lecture

« Et alors, la Belle dit à la Bête d'une voix douce – comment ça « douce comment », j'en sais rien Komeri, euh, peut-être comme celle de dame Sâti ? »

**02 - Nuit**

Parfois, quand tous les Gandhara dorment, enfin en paix, elle passe près de la tente des Myôho et entrevoit sa grande forme endormie – mais elle ne reste jamais longtemps.

_03 – Étoile_

Tenter d'empêcher Hao de devenir Shaman King n'empêche pas Sâti d'apprécier les lumières de la nuit, et respecter sa princesse en tant que telle n'empêche pas Jackson de trouver Sâti belle à la lumière des étoiles.

04 – Adepte

Ils ne font qu'observer de loin les shamans qui se laissent embobiner par Hao, ils regardent d'autres suivre docilement Nyôrai, et ils ne font rien quand certains s'engagent auprès des X-Laws – parfois, Sâti lance un regard de biais à Jackson et sourit, sûre de ne jamais perdre les siens.

**05 – Secret**

Personne ne s'est demandé d'_où_ venait Komeri exactement ?

_06 – Cadre_

Dans le cadre de leurs activités, la princesse des Gandhara semble toujours imperturbable, comme si tout ce qui pouvait se passer entre les « simples » 'Sâti' et 'Jackson' n'avait aucune répercussion sur lesdites activités – chaque jour, même lorsqu'elle risque (ou perd) sa vie, ce calme particulier incite le grand roux à faire de même.

07 – Photographie

« Allez, souriez, » lance soudain un jeune dowser de derrière son appareil aux couleurs des X-Laws, et Jackson ne peut que lever les yeux, se rendre compte dans quelle position il se trouve et rougir pendant que Sâti sourit calmement.

**08 – Boucle**

Les boucles claires et soyeuses de sa princesse ont toujours fasciné le Myôho.

_09 – Cadeau_

C'est sans un mot et sans même lever les yeux qu'il lui tend cérémonieusement le petit éléphant de bois qu'il a fabriqué avec l'aide de Yanage et de Cadô.

10 – Gourmandise

Comme quoi, même les Shamans les plus puissants ont leur faiblesse, songe-t-il en sortant aux heures les plus chaudes de la journée pour lui trouver quelques framboises, histoire d'éviter que leur campement soit soufflé par la frustration de dame Sâti.

**11 – Sapin**

Comme la plupart des enfants participants au tournoi, Samy, Mamy et Komeri n'ont aucune idée de ce que peut être Noël, et quand tout est bien fini, Sâti envoie Jackson chercher un sapin (plus tard, quand le roux est déguisé en un gros bonhomme rouge, il se demande si sa princesse n'a pas perdu quelques neurones en ressuscitant, et se promet d'aller en **discuter** avec le Shaman King).

_12 – Fil_

Il est fragile, presque invisible, ce fil qui relie les deux Gandhara, mais ils devraient savoir qu'Hao le voit et l'utilise, comme il utilise les autres fils qu'il rassemble patiemment.

13 – Labyrinthe

Leur relation est perdue au milieu d'un labyrinthe d'impossibles et d'improbables, parce que Sâti est _sa princesse_, _son chef, sa supérieure_, et que Jackson n'est qu'un _Myôho porteur de haine et de rage, un apprenti incapable de s'élever_, que de toute façon _ils sont obligés de mourir_ pour sauver Hao…

**14 – Anachronisme**

Parfois, Jackson se demande si sa princesse ne se moquerait pas un peu de lui – c'est pourtant visible que, quand il s'agit de la technologie, il lui est plus facile de casser d'abord et de comprendre ensuite que le contraire (et il n'a pas intérêt à casser cet ordinateur s'il veut réussir à lire les messages que ladite princesse lui envoie pendant ses voyages).

_15 – Créature_

Personne ne doit la voir, l'entendre ou lui parler avant que les équipes qui participeront au tournoi ne soient choisies, a ordonné Daei, mais Jackson trouve cela injuste, parce que même si la solitude et la souffrance augmentent le pouvoir de Sâti, elle est traitée comme une _créature_ inhumaine dont on ne doit pas s'approcher, alors il se glisse en secret devant ses fenêtres pour discuter avec elle.

16 – Danger

Malgré tout ce que peut dire Daei quand il est en colère (comme quoi Sâti a été choisie de par sa naissance et que n'importe qui pourrait être à sa place), le groupe des Gandhara tient sa cohérence de la présence calmante et rassurante de leur princesse, et quand elle meurt, Mamy et Samy remercient le ciel que Jackson ne soit pas avec eux, sinon il aurait explosé depuis longtemps.

**17 – Baguette**

Il ne sait pas manger avec ces instruments, et il n'a pas la patience qu'il faut – c'est pourquoi quand Sâti va acheter à manger au japonais du coin, elle demande au moins une trentaine de baguettes.

_18 - Pantoufle_

Les Paches vendent vraiment tout et n'importe quoi, songe-t-il distraitement en passant dans les rues du village, et c'est avec stupéfaction – et un peu de colère envers lesdits Paches, d'ailleurs, pour avoir osé embobiner la jeune femme – qu'il retrouve les pantoufles infâmantes au pieds de sa princesse, ce soir-là.

19 – Pomme

Quelques heures après avoir été définitivement choisi pour faire partie de l'équipe Myôho, Jackson quitte Cadô et Yanage pour s'enfoncer dans les jardins du temple, et c'est totalement involontairement qu'il voit pour la deuxième fois la princesse des Gandhara, assise sous un arbre un fruit à la main.

**20 – Quenouille**

Etant issue de l'Inde profonde, Sâti n'a jamais entendu parler d'un tel objet, mais Jackson soupire quand elle réussit à se piquer avec – décidément, sa princesse peut être très douée quand la situation s'y prête.

_21 – Château_

Quand Hao entre en maître absolu dans le château du continent englouti, les deux roux le sentent au plus profond d'eux-mêmes, et alors qu'elle doit le tuer, Jackson pose une main sur l'épaule tremblante de Sâti, comme pour la rassurer.

22 – Soupir

Parfois, Daei intercepte un échange de regards, un sourire aérien de Sâti, une retraite précipitée de Jackson, et il ne peut s'empêcher de soupirer, sachant très bien qu'il n'y a qu'une chance sur dix pour que leur mission réussisse et qu'ils aient donc une possibilité d'aller plus loin.

**23 – Diamant**

Les pierres précieuses n'ont aucune importance pour les Gandhara, alors Jackson n'a aucune – mais aucune – idée de ce qui pourrait faire plaisir à sa prêtresse pour son anniversaire (d'ailleurs, il est bien possible que cet évènement non plus n'ait pas grande importance pour elle, mais il tient quand même à marquer le coup).

_24 – Bateau_

Si personne – à part Hao, bien sûr – ne s'en rend compte, elle voit la souffrance de la déesse des X-Laws dans son immense navire, et parfois elle se prend à regretter que l'enfant ne soit pas l'une des cinq soldats, qu'elle soit condamnée à rester dans l'ombre – encore une fois, c'est Jackson qui arrive à la rassurer, et elle ne veut voir personne d'autre.

25 – Marionnette

Pour avoir une chance de vaincre Hao, ils doivent n'avoir qu'une volonté, partagée entre tous – Nyôrai, Ten, Myôho et les autres – d'ailleurs Sâti n'aime pas cela, parce qu'elle a l'impression qu'ils ne sont que des marionnettes sans réelles opinions (mais Jackson sait comment la détromper).

**26 – Fée**

Elle est un rayon de soleil, et pour le grand roux, sa puissance n'est pas effrayante comme celle de celui qu'ils tentent d'arrêter ou même celle de l'Iron Maiden Sâti est plus comme une fée venue les chercher dans leur colère pour leur montrer la voie, à lui et au reste des Myôho (mais il tuerait Yanage et Cadô s'ils recevaient les mêmes regards que lui de sa grande fée aux yeux clairs).

_27 – Boussole_

Après tant d'heures passées dans le Great Spirit, la boussole interne de Jackson doit être déréglée, parce qu'il ne comprend pas pourquoi Hao l'aurait renvoyé en Inde avec uniquement Sâti, encore endormie à son côté.

28 – Rose

Il sait qu'arracher ou que couper une fleur pour la lui donner ne ferait qu'enrager la princesse, alors il ne le fait pas, mais dès qu'ils peuvent – quand Hao ne fait pas des siennes et que les X-Laws se tiennent à peu près tranquilles – il l'emmène là où ces fleurs particulières poussent, et elle lui en est toujours reconnaissante.

**29 – Cloche**

Les cloches qui sonnent dans le village désormais désert pour annoncer le choix du Shaman King sonnent comme un glas aux oreilles de Sâti, alors qu'elle se décide à envoyer les autres récupérer les cinq esprits de la nature – mais cela ne l'empêche pas d'apparaître confiante aux yeux des envoyés, bien que Jackson lui ait déjà dit qu'il savait voir la différence.

_30 – Foudre_

Ceux qui osent baver devant la princesse des Gandhara, quel que soit leur âge ou leur pouvoir, s'attirent celles de Jackson.

31 – Multitude

Il y a une multitude de raisons pour lesquelles leur relation n'est pas possible, et une multitude de moments pour le leur rappeler, mais Sâti trouve toujours au moins une bonne raison pour garder le Myôho à ses côtés.

**32 – Spaghettis**

Ceux de Marco – celui-ci se plaint encore d'être devenu le cuisinier des shamans, d'ailleurs – sont réellement les meilleurs, et c'est donc logique que Jackson lui en _demande_ un plat – sans utiliser Fudô bien sûr, pour qui le prenez-vous – pour sa princesse préférée.

_33 – Rêve_

Le grand roux ne rêve pas souvent, parce que les rêves sont des désirs et qu'il ne doit pas se laisser distraire par ces choses puériles, mais quand il la regarde un peu trop longtemps – ses longs cheveux clairs, son air doux, sa voix – non, il doit se calmer avant de se prendre à rêver.

34 – Découverte

Pour rencontrer son esprit, Jackson a passé une semaine entière devant le monastère, ignorant pluie, soleil brûlant et froid de la nuit, et quand il revient enfin avec Fudô Myôho, esprit le plus vindicatif des Gandhara, il est salué par une certaine jeune princesse dont il n'apprend l'identité que plusieurs jours plus tard.

**35 – Voyage**

Malgré toute la philosophie des bouddhas, et même s'il savait que cela pouvait arriver, Jackson n'arrive pas à se dire que la mort de Sâti n'est qu'un voyage dont elle reviendra grandie.

_36 – Moyens_

Elle a bien tenté de convaincre Daei qu'au lieu d'exposer Komeri – qui, malgré son grand pouvoir et sa sagesse impressionnante, n'est qu'une enfant innocente – elle préfèrerait avoir le grand roux auprès d'elle, mais il n'a pas les _moyens intellectuels et shamaniques_ selon le vieux prêtre, alors elle se contente de lui sourire quand ils se croisent dans les couloirs du temple et de l'imposer chef – parce que, pour les belliqueux Myôho, Jackson a parfaitement les moyens.

37 – Carte

Sâti, étant leur princesse – et ayant obtenu Dainichi Nyôrai – elle a carte blanche quand à la façon de s'y prendre dans ce tournoi, mais Daei craint parfois que les fragiles liens qu'elle a formé avec les autres choisis – Komeri, Samy, Mamy, _Jackson_ – ne détruisent les seules chances qu'ils ont de sauver leur monde.

**38 – Chat**

Quand Sâti trouve l'animal en question – une minuscule boule de poils noire avec de grands yeux bleus – elle n'hésite pas avant de le confier à Jackson, et il note bien cette immense marque de confiance (toute blague à part).

_39 – Chasseur_

Plus tard, le chat s'est transformé en chasseur redoutable, et Jackson apprend rapidement à maintenir ses affaires hors de portée – au contraire, quand Sâti vient rendre visite à l'animal, celui se métamorphose en innocente boule de poils qui fait enrager le Myôho (non, pas parce qu'il a le droit de se serrer contre sa princesse – en fait si, c'est un peu à cause de ça).

40 – Bulle

Le temple des Gandhara est comme une bulle, où tout semble encore irréel – que ce soit Hao, les cinq soldats ou même le tournoi sanglant qui se prépare – et si, dans cette bulle, Jackson espère comme un imbécile, Sâti n'y voit aucun danger.

**41 – Océan**

Quand les matchs sont finis, elle va souvent sur la plage – pas du côté des X-Laws, car même si elle pense avoir trouvé son cinquième soldat, elle ne souhaite pas avoir à se battre – et parfois, elle y reste trop longtemps (suffisamment pour que le reste du groupe s'inquiète), alors Jackson va la chercher.

_42 – Statue_

La troisième fois qu'ils se voient, Jackson essaie de suivre les leçons de Daei, et médite donc, immobile – il n'a pas le droit de bouger un cil et ne peut donc que la regarder s'approcher, un sourire aux lèvres; quand Sâti s'éloigne, une couronne de perles _made in_ Komeri est autour du cou d'un Jackson impuissant.

43 – Voix

Il met un certain temps à réaliser qu'elle est réellement en train de chanter, et il met un autre temps avant de se rendre compte qu'elle le regarde dans les yeux (et il ne réalise tout simplement pas que, bien que surpuissante, belle et très intelligente, Sâti ne sait tout simplement pas chanter).

**44 – Espace**

Dans cet espace dangereux qu'est l'antre des différents gardiens, ils sont seuls face à leur destin, et elle ne peut s'empêcher de frémir quand, après sa longue lutte, Jackson obtient Spirit of Thunder – c'est désormais à son tour d'entrer en piste, une image dans la tête et une résolution dans l'âme.

_45 – Trésor_

Sa couronne et son sceptre ne sont que les attributs de la princesse des Gandhara, mais son petit éléphant de bois, lui, est peut-être bien ce qu'elle peut considérer comme un trésor.

46 – Cheveux

Il perd son calme facilement quand il ne s'agit pas de combats, et ça peut être désastreux pour ses cheveux – cependant, il devient simplement horrifié quand la princesse des Gandhara finit par prendre les devants et l'immobiliser avec Nyôrai pour s'occuper elle-même des nœuds sanglants de sa chevelure.

**47 – Cathédrale**

L'écho des pas de Sâti alors qu'elle remonte l'allée centrale pour parler à l'Iron Maiden est discret, et Jackson se sent réellement balourd en marchant derrière elle (mais elle ne lui fait aucune remarque).

_48 – Festival_

« … Parfois, j'ai l'impression qu'on n'aura pas besoin uniquement des cinq soldats, » glisse Sâti, assise calmement dans un coin avec un verre à la main, et Jackson acquiesce en entendant les divers cris des X-Laws et du groupe d'Hao courant à travers la salle.

49 – Parapluie

Il est absolument impensable qu'il laisse la princesse des Gandhara se faire mouiller par la pluie battante, et ce n'est pas parce qu'il n'a qu'un seul parapluie qu'il osera se rapprocher d'elle – il en est donc réduit à arriver trempé au lieu de rendez-vous, alors que pas un centimètre carré de la robe de Sâti n'a été touché.

**50 – Cerf-volant**

C'est pour Komeri qu'il a construit l'impressionnant cerf-volant, mais c'est finalement à Sâti qu'il apprend à faire des loopings.

* * *

**Sâti :** _*poofée dans l'esprit de Rain*_ … Ah…?

**Hao :** Raaah nan pas elle!

**Jackson:** _*poofé dans l'esprit de Rain* … *est ignoré des autres*_

**Rain :** Bah quoi tu l'aimes pas Sâ-chan ?

**Hao :** Elle est presque pire que toi, c'est dire…

**Rain :** … Ouiiinnnn… _*tristounette*_

**Sâti:** _*lance Dainichi Nyôrai (et, accessoirement, Enma) sur Hao, histoire de*_ Faut pas faire pleurer les petites filles. Regarde ce que ça a donné sur Jeanne, elle s'est retrouvé avec deux Soldats à ses pieds.

**Jackson :** … _*quand tout le monde est parti*_ Qu'est ce que je fiche ici, moi… ?


	13. Fleur de glace

**Nom:** Fleur de glace

**Auteur:** Rain on your back

**Pairing:** HoroXMari

**Thème:** Beta, de 50 Sentences.

**Disclaimer:** Le thème appartient à 50Sentences, Lifejournal. Shaman King est à Hiroyuki Takei.

**Note:** #01 est une référence à une géniale fic anglaise d'une personne qui a eu la même idée que moi… Simply Put, un très noli OS^^ …  
**Note 2 : **J'ai pas réalisé sur le coup, mais le #17 ressemble à l'enfance d'Anna et Yoh… … … C'était pas voulu ! … J'ai donc changé un peu pour qu'il suive #46^^  
**Note 3 : **#23… Vive la résistance passive !  
**Note 4 : **_Etonnement_ précède _Valse.  
_**Note 5 : **… Dans _Vœux_ je me suis laissé emporter par un délire MSN avec mon frère… Tant pis… Et _Mariages_ se réfère au _Mariages_ du chap' MarcoXMeene %)

* * *

1 – Promenade

Comme quoi, se promener dans le village Pache peut créer des surprises, songe-t-il en observant en catimini une jeune fille et celui qu'il comprend être son père – franchement, qui aurait pu croire que le chef des X-Laws avait autant de liens dans l'équipe d'Hao – et quand elle finit par s'éloigner, toujours seule, il s'arrange pour arriver à ses côtés, avec sa finesse habituelle – étrangement, pour une fois Chuck le laisse en un seul morceau.

2 – Valse

Proposition refusée, déduit-il quand il reprit enfin conscience, des heures après que Chuck ait répondu à son innocente invitation – franchement, il n'arrivera jamais à apprendre à valser si même ceux (celles) qui savent refusent de lui apprendre.

3 – Vœux

Quand il souffle ses bougies cette année-là, il ne rêve pas en premier de préserver sa sœur de Chocolove ou les champs de fuki des hommes, non, mais c'est un secret bien gardé et seul Hao pourra le dire (mais revenez plus tard si ça vous intéresse, notre Shaman King _inter_national est en grève – d'ailleurs l'Iron Maiden y est peut-être pour quelque chose).

4 – Etonnement

C'est peut-être une question d'habitude, mais Marion n'arrive tout simplement pas à réagir quand Horokeu vient lui demander de danser avec lui (c'est pourquoi Chuck s'en charge).

5 – Inquiet

« Je suis parfait, t'es sûre – mes cheveux remontent pas, y a pas de traces d'herbe sur mon pantalon, les fleurs vont tenir le voyage, et t'as pas oublié de mettre la bague dans ma poche, » parfois Pirika se demande pourquoi elle doit être la _mère_ de son frère et pourquoi ledit frère doit s'acharner sur elle quand il va à l'auberge où travaille sa dulcinée.

6 – Capricieux/euse

Elle n'est pourtant pas capricieuse, préférant se taire et attendre que les choses tournent à son avantage, mais à cet instant, elle a juste envie de hurler après Horo-Horo – franchement, il n'y a que lui pour être suffisamment stupide pour baver devant d'autres filles que sa copine en titre (oh, ne vous inquiétez pas, vu l'identité de la fille en question, Hao vengera Mari).

7 – Terre désolée

Dans le désert, il est moins efficace que d'habitude – parce qu'en ces terres désolées, l'eau et la glace sont des étrangères éphémères qu'il ne peut qu'inviter pour quelques heures – mais il réussit quand même à offrir sa gerbe de fleurs de glace à une Marion perplexe (heureusement pour lui, il n'entendit pas le « C'est quoi ? » qu'elle lança à Mathilda).

8 - Whisky et Rhum

Il est plus vieux, songe-t-elle avec mélancolie, et l'alcool fort à pris la place de la limonade qu'il buvait avant, mais il n'a pas changé.

9 – Guerre

« Pousse-toi, » murmure-t-il, « je ne veux pas te blesser, » mais elle ne le croit pas et tend Chuck devant elle, parce que Yoh est un _menteur_ et que s'il n'existait pas elle n'aurait jamais croisé l'Aïnu qui la fait trop souffrir et douter de ceux dont il ne faudrait surtout pas douter, mais aussi simplement parce que c'est la _guerre_.

10 – Mariages

Chaque fois, il la croise, debout dans un coin avec un regard triste, et il peut comprendre (elle vient de perdre et son maître et son père une nouvelle fois), alors, quand la troisième et dernière fête est bien finie, il s'approche (parce que Chuck est resté sur la moto de Kanna) et lui propose qu'ils soient les prochains.

11 – Anniversaire

Finalement, c'est Livia – son fantôme, plus exactement, puisqu'elle a refusé de ressusciter – qui accepte de lui dire la date exacte (Mathilda l'a laissé tomber de son balais, Kanna lui a donné un coup de pied, Chuck l'a poursuivi en lui tirant dessus, Hao a menacé de brûler ses sourcils et Marco a fait craquer ses poings en grognant qu'après oser avoir des vues sur sa précieuse Jeanne-sama, il s'en prenait à Marion).

12 – Bénédiction

Si on peut appeler le fait qu'Hao ait _refusé_ de comploter avec Kororo pour séparer sa petite DollMaster de l'Aïnu une bénédiction…

13 – Parti pris

Elle n'aime _pas_ Kororo, et c'est réciproque.

14 – Brûler

Marion ne dit rien quand Hao-sama brûle l'Aïnu, serrant sa poupée contre elle, mais quand il se retourne vers elle, elle n'arrive plus à le regarder, les yeux fixés vers l'emplacement où était Horo-Horo un instant auparavant.

15 – Respirer

A cet instant, elle prend une grande inspiration, les Korropokur dansant autour d'elle, et, quand elle rouvre les yeux, une étincelle s'y est perchée – alors, discrètement, elle glisse à Chuck d'un ton pensif, « Il avait raison, ça sent bon. »

16 – Briser

« Mari ne comprend pas, » dit-elle d'une petite voix au jeune Aïnu qui la berce doucement pour la réconforter, « pourquoi Hao-sama a-t-il choisi cette fille ? »

17 – Foi

« Mari l'a déjà dit, Mari ne veut voir personne, » mumure-t-elle du fond de la tente, alors qu'Horokeu s'appuie dessus, « Dans ce cas-là, j'attendrai, j'ai confiance en toi. »

18 – Ballon

Comme quoi, les festivals peuvent être intéressants, se dit Horokeu en voyant Pirika convaincre Marion de jouer au ballon – quelques minutes plus tard, les esprits des Hana (secondés de Spirit of Fire) lui règlent son compte (son saignement de nez n'était définitivement pas discret).

19 – Balcon

Il y a du monde au balcon, songe-t-il distraitement en regardant une certaine jeune fille – il ne réalise que trop tard qu'il l'a dit à voix haute et que Spirit of Fire, Chuck, Ashcroft, Jack et même un Michael probablement égaré sont à ses trousses.

20 – Fléau

Le Reishi est vraiment un fléau, songe désespérément le garçon aux cheveux bleus en voyant qui il doit affronter les yeux verts et vides de la blonde croisent les siens, et il espère a) qu'il arrivera à gagner sans la blesser et b) qu'il ne rougit pas autant qu'il en a l'impression.

21 – Calme

Après avoir vu les – impressionnantes, il faut bien le dire – crises de nerf de Marco quand le sujet tournait autour de sa petite protégée, Horokeu se mettrait presque à trembler quand il ne dit rien, tétanisé devant le jeune couple, l'expression _calme avant la tempête_ sonnant comme une alarme dans l'esprit de l'Aïnu.

22 – Manie

Serrer Chuck contre elle et faire semblant de n'être pas intéressée était devenu plus qu'un simple mécanisme de défense pour la jeune fille, c'était une manie, une chose qui la calmait et qu'elle faisait presque inconsciemment; mais Horokeu fut le seul – avec Hao-sama, mais lui ne comptait pas, pour des tas de raisons – à comprendre et refuser de bouger avant qu'elle ne se décide à parler.

23 – Doute

« … Au fait, » commence Ren en caressant d'un air absent les cheveux rosés de sa compagne, « tu te souviens, juste avant qu'on parte pour Mû, Hao avait parlé de ta petite amie – c'était Damuko, ou Marion, au final ? »

24 – Escarmouche

« MARI NE VEUT PAS DE TOI, MARI ETAIT MIEUX AVEC HAO-SAMA, MARI NE T'AIM-hmph », ou comment lorsque, ayant épuisé les réserves de patiences de sa petite blonde, Horo-Horo arrive encore à préserver leur relation.

25 – Départ (anime)

« Au revoir, Hao-sama, » elle murmure, et quitte le campement abandonné pour rejoindre son compagnon, qui l'attire dans ses bras et la berce lentement, cinq ans déjà qu'Hao était mort…

26 – Saut

C'est du suicide, mais elle a réagi presque instinctivement quand il est tombé de la falaise, et maintenant qu'elle a sauté, rien ne pourra la sauver plus que lui, alors elle ferme les yeux et agrippe plus fort sa veste.

27 – Bouffon

Il n'a rien à envier à celui des X-Laws, songe-t-elle distraitement, et sans même s'en rendre compte elle esquisse un sourire.

28 – Joute

Horo-Horo adore les tournois, mais il n'est pas sûr d'arriver à gagner contre le grand X-Law, qui pour une fois semble s'être allié à un certain omnyôji, et aucun des trois ne veut pas risquer de perdre sa petite blondinette, prix du tournoi (c'est à ce moment que l'Aïnu se réveille, bien sûr).

29 – Joyau

Elle n'est pas une sorcière mais une perle, un ange, un joyau jeté à la mer, et Horokeu connait sa chance (Hao et ses sbires lui rappellent souvent, aussi).

30 – Juste

Cela doit être dans les gènes, parce que Marion aussi y songe souvent – bien qu'elle _déteste_ celui qui n'est plus son père, sa stupide marionnette et sa stupide organisation – à cette _justice_ qui a depuis longtemps déserté le monde des hommes, et ses pas la mènent souvent vers la forêt où s'entraine l'Aïnu, qui l'accueille toujours avec gentillesse et joie; dans ces moments, sans savoir pourquoi, elle n'est pas sûre qu'Hao-sama soit si juste que ça.

31 – Sourire (narquois)

C'est en souriant qu'Hao écrase le shaman de glace devant les yeux vides de Marion, et celle-ci ne comprend pas comment elle peut vouloir demander à Chuck d'attaquer son maître.

32 – Tristesse

Quand Hao-sama s'éloigne vers le bateau des X-Laws, quand Mathilda emmène son dowser en balade, quand Kanna s'enferme dans la tente de Rackist, quand Opachô veut des missions-prétextes pour aller voir les Munzer, Marion serre Chuck contre elle, aveugle au jeune Aïnu sous sa fenêtre.

33 – Stupidité 

Il est de notoriété publique qu'Horo-Horo n'est pas une lumière, mais il est vraiment stupide de dire à voix haute, tout en étant dans la même pièce que les équipes Hana et Hoshigumi, que l'Iron Maiden est mignonne – quelques heures plus tard, un tas de cendres troué de balles a été ramassé par ses anciens camarades.

34 – Sérénade

Vu les piètres talents de chanteur de l'Aïnu, Kororo a conseillé à Marion d'être celle qui se mettrait à sa fenêtre (uniquement pour éviter à son Horo de se manger des cailloux, parce qu'elle _déteste_ la blondinette qui prend progressivement sa place).

35 – Sarcasme

« Si tu le dis, Mari, il ne s'est _absolument _rien passé mais il vient quand même de sortir de l'onsen des filles – oui, c'est très crédible qu'il se soit trompé de porte… »

36 – Sordide

Avec l'âge, les blagues de Chocolove deviennent plus grivoises – presque sordides, songe-t-il avec colère quand elles sont dirigées vers sa sœur ou sa copine.

37 – Soliloque

« Tu la fais pleurer, t'es mort, tu la touches, t'es mort, tu fais des mauvaises plaisanteries sur elle, t'es mort, tu sors avec quelqu'un d'autre, t'es mort, ta fée tente quoi que ce soit, t'es mort, t'as pigé, » et voilà les plus longues phrases qu'a jamais entendu Horokeu de Kanna.

38 – Séjour

Les plus ou moins longs séjours de l'Aïnu à l'auberge sont toujours spéciaux : avant, Marion devient empotée, faisant tout tomber et n'arrivant pas à se concentrer pendant, elle est d'une extrême froideur envers le jeune homme, et après, elle s'enferme dans sa chambre pendant des heures.

39 – Partage

Hao n'est pourtant pas partageur, mais il semblerait qu'il ait fini par comprendre – peut-être avec l'aide extérieure d'une innocente Iron Maiden – que l'Aïnu bruyant a obtenu une place dans le cœur de sa petite DollMaster, et qu'il compte bien la garder malgré toutes les tentatives que l'omnyôji (ou Mathilda, ou Kanna, ou même son groupe en son entier) peut faire pour l'en arracher définitivement.

40 – Solitaire

Elle, qui préfère le calme et la solitude – parce que seule rien ne peut lui arriver – ne peut donc qu'observer de loin l'excitation dont il fait preuve quand il accompagne son groupe dans leur cantine du village Pache, incapable d'affronter la foule, même pour aller à sa rencontre.

41 – Nulle part

Marion ne se sent chez elle nulle part, à part quand tout le monde – Hao-sama, Kanna, Mathilda et les autres – est au campement, mais pour une fois, elle se sent au moins en sécurité quand Horokeu veille sur elle, cette nuit-là.

42 – Neutre

Si au moins l'équipe d'Hao s'estimait vraiment ennemie des X-Laws, il pourrait poser en personnage neutre pour elle, mais le fait qu'Hao considère tout le monde et personne comme des adversaires l'en empêche et fait de lui un **ennemi** (il n'aime pas ça, mais ne voit pas vraiment comment changer cette position).

43 – Nuance

Ce n'est pas qu'il n'aime pas Chuck, noon, c'est juste qu'il **apprécierait** si le fantôme pouvait les laisser seuls de temps en temps, ou qu'au moins il ne lui tire pas dessus dès qu'il ose s'approcher à moins de dix mètres de Mari, nuance.

44 – Proche/presque

« Euuh, je devrais aller voir si les autres ont besoin de moi, bredouille Horo-Horo après un moment de gêne où il a trébuché et atterri sur Marion, et alors qu'il s'éloigne, un certain Hao se met à bouder, « On y était presque ! »

45 – Naturel(le)

C'est d'un geste qu'il espère naturel qu'il entoure les épaules de la jeune fille, et Chuck doit n'avoir rien vu, parce qu'Horo-Horo est encore vivant quelques heures après ça.

46 – Horizon

Son horizon s'écroule quand Hao-sama se fait tuer par son frère, et, sans un regard pour Kanna qui s'effondre, elle ne peut que s'enfuir en courant, comme pour rejeter loin de sa mémoire ce qu'elle vient de voir des heures après, alors qu'elle sanglote dans la tente désormais vide d'Hao-sama, l'Aïnu vient silencieusement devant la tente, et lui laisse le temps qu'elle veut – prouvant simplement que même si elle n'arrive pas à le croire, la vie continue.

47 – Vaillant(e)

« Pour résister à Mathilda, à Kanna, à Turbein, aux reste du groupe, et surtout aux sarcasmes d'un certain Asakura qui se reconnaîtra, il faut bien qu'il soit vaillant, vous ne croyez pas, » lance une Iron Maiden désabusée en voyant les susdits empêcher pour la xième fois Horo-Horo de s'approcher de Marion.

48 – Vertueux/euse

Même si elle devait être la plus vertueuse de toutes les jeunes filles du Shaman Fight (ce qui n'est pas le cas), elle ne pourrait supporter la bêtise permanente de l'Aïnu, et elle décide que tant qu'il n'aura pas trouvé un bon prétexte pour lui tourner autour, elle laissera Chuck s'en occuper.

49 – Victoire

« HAHA, regardes Choco, nan nan écoutes, j'ai réussi, je l'ai invitée et elle ne m'a PAS giflé – JE SUIS TROP FORT, » et bien que placé à deux centimètres de lui, ledit Chocolove ne parvint pas à prévenir son ami de ce qui l'attendait.

50 – Défaite

Le comique en devenir dut ensuite ramasser les quelques morceaux microscopiques – et encore, ceux qui étaient reconnaissables, ce qui ne fut pas toujours le cas – qui restaient du stupide Aïnu après que deux sorcières bien connues aient malencontreusement entendu ses cris de joie.

* * *

**Marion :** … Mari s'ennuie. _*lance Chuck contre Rain*_

**Hao :** _*plussoie*_

**Rain :** Eeeh! Je te signale que t'es méchant et tout, et que j'ai minimisé mes instincts d'HJeuse là!

**Hao :** … Tu t'en prends à Mari. C'est tout pareil.

**Rain :** … Toi tu le fais pas peut-être ? _*sort le tome 29*_

**Hao:** …

**Rain:** AHAH !

**Hao:** Ahah. _*crâme Rain*_


	14. Regrets et remords

**Nom:** Regrets et remords

**Auteur:** Rain

**Pairing:** Le très réclamé FaustXEliza ~

**Disclaimer:** _*voix du speaker d'Air France*_ Mesdames, mesdemoiselles, messieurs. Bienvenue à bord de l'appareil Shaman King Fanfictions, petite firme de la compagnie Shaman King, appartenant à Hiroyuki Takei. Si vous ne connaissez pas cette compagnie, nous vous recommandons de lire les livres publiés par ladite compagnie avant toute chose. Ont été publiés (et doivent être lus pour compréhension totale) _Shaman King, Shaman King Kang Zeng Bang et Shaman King Funbari no Uta._ La vision des choses de l'équipe Shaman King Fanfictions ne saurait se confondre avec celle du propriétaire des précédents ouvrages. De plus, empruntant ses appareils à la compagnie Shaman King, SKF ne compte pas obtenir d'argent avec eux. Merci d'avoir entendu notre message.

**Thème:** Delta

**Note :** … Y'aime pas… Je les connais/aime pas assez pour bien les décrire, surtout que j'ai pas internet… Pis je voulais en faire une sur l'épisode de l'anim où Funbari affronte une famille d'OCs géniaux (comme presque tous les OCs de l'anim' d'ailleurs), mais j'ai pas trouvé le mot… T.T Pis j'arrive pas à prendre le POV de Eliza fantôme. M'embête.

* * *

1 – Air

Yoh aurait presque l'impression, quand il revient voir l'île engloutie de Mû avec Manta et Hana (parce que le petit a insisté pour venir voir le château de 'tonton Hao'), que la joie de Faust, enfin uni à sa précieuse Eliza, flotte dans l'air, et un grand sourire idiot apparait sur son visage, alors qu'il raconte à son fils ce qui s'est passé dans ces lieux.

2 – Pommes

Tout – absolument tout – lui rappelle Eliza, désormais, et il est sûr que cela ne changera pas: les rires d'enfants – _échos du sien, si pur_, les fleurs blanches – _qu'il lui peignait puisqu'elle ne pouvait les approcher_, et même ces innocents fruits qu'elle adorait sont maintenant comme des pierres qu'on lui lance à la figure.

3 – Commencement

_« Au commencement était Eliza »_, commence Faust quand il raconte à Hana pourquoi il ne veut pas ressusciter (du moins pas tout de suite, et pas sous la même forme), _« et à la fin était Eliza_ » – il n'est pas nécessaire de préciser qu'Hana ne comprit rien du tout.

4 – Moucherons

Comme tout le reste des pitoyables amis de son frère, le grand blond et son fantôme ne sont que des moucherons tragiquement comiques aux yeux de l'omnyôji, et le bonheur de ces ceux-là quand Anna invoque le véritable esprit de la blonde l'énerve encore plus que les autres, si c'est possible.

5 – Cafés

La jolie blonde qu'est Eliza est allergique au café – ainsi qu'à plein de choses – et Johannes, tout en buvant cul sec une vingtaine de tasses du fameux breuvage, se demande comment elle peut sautiller partout de cette façon-là sans recharger ses batteries (vu qu'en temps qu'infirmière, elle ne doit pas dormir plus de trois heures par nuit – et encore, quand elle ne vient pas le voir).

6 – Sombre/Obscur

Ses yeux se voilent quand il comprend qu'il n'y a plus rien à faire titubant, il s'assied auprès d'elle, glissant la main dans ses longs cheveux pâles, sans les voir car tout autour de lui s'est assombri d'un coup, et il n'y voit plus rien, que la rage, la haine et le désespoir.

7 – Désespoir

C'est le même désespoir qui anime les deux amants; Faust, qui s'entête dans les livres de son ancêtre, ne voit que l'échec et la solitude, alors qu'Eliza, fantôme errant, se désespère d'arriver à lui faire lever les yeux, même un instant, parce qu'en s'entêtant dans la rage, il ne peut _plus_ la voir.

8 – Portes

Sa disparition a laissé tant de portes ouvertes dans la vie de Faust, tant de portes qu'il ne sait, ne veut pas refermer, et les seringues qu'il s'enfonce dans le corps sont autant de façons de ne pas trop penser à ces portes.

9 – Boisson

Parfois, il est tenté, mais il ne se rend jamais ivre, parce qu'il a toujours besoin d'être conscient, comme s'il risquait de manquer quelque chose d'important (et surtout que, la dernière fois où il s'est saoulée, Eliza est morte, alors il ne touchera plus jamais à cette saleté de boisson.

10 – Devoir

De l'extérieur, cela pourrait ressembler à une obligation, un service rendu, un devoir, mais ce n'est rien de tout ça si Faust fait tout pour revoir Eliza, ce n'est pas pour s'excuser mais pour revoir l'été avec elle, et surtout pour pouvoir respirer librement de nouveau.

11 – Terre

Elle adorait jardiner, se souvient-il encore, alors que le moindre pollen pouvait lui être fatal (parce qu'Eliza est comme ça, pleine de contradictions), et, pour une fois, il trouverait presque une utilité à sa mort (maintenant, en over-soul, elle peut jardiner comme elle veut sans risquer quoi que ce soit, même de mettre de la terre sur ses bottes).

12 – Fin

Finalement, quand Hao les ressuscite tous, il refuse l'offre d'un signe de tête (et, bien qu'Eliza ait peur que ce ne soit qu'un coup de tête, lui sait qu'il y a bien réfléchi), et le Shaman King a un rire léger avant de le laisser seul avec son amour retrouvé.

13 – Chute/Tomber

Quand Anna appelle l'esprit d'Eliza, Faust ne parvient pas à s'empêcher de perdre le contrôle de ses sentiments, et veut se lever pour la regarder correctement, mais il a oublié que ses jambes ne sont plus, et il s'écroule au sol, pathétique et seul.

14 – Feu

Si Hao n'a jamais tenté de le brûler – si Hao ne s'est jamais intéressé à lui – c'est aussi parce qu'il n'a pas peur du feu, et qu'au contraire il serait presque heureux de mourir (rien que pour ça, Hao le laisserait bien vivre dans son Shaman Kingdom, après avoir brûlé Eliza bien sûr).

15 – Flexible

La voir croiser sans même avoir l'air gênée ses genoux au dessus de sa tête lui a toujours fait un peu mal aux articulations, mais si elle est souple physiquement, elle est bien heureuse qu'il ait, lui, des horaires flexibles.

16 – Voler

« Mon vœu le plus cher, » lui confie-t-elle un jour, « serait de voler, » et des années après, assis sur l'épaule de son Over-soul Mephisto-E, qui s'élance dans le ciel, il a un peu l'impression d'exaucer son souhait.

17 – Nourriture

Ce jour-là, elle a tenu à cuisiner elle-même (mais, en soit, ce n'est pas un problème); une fois qu'il a réussi à lui éviter de se couper le doigt, de se crâmer les cheveux et de se retrouver couverte d'épinards, il va s'assoir tranquillement, se pensant enfin à l'abri – mais c'est sans compter sa maladresse, et il ne peut que regarder alors qu'elle voltige avec son plateau (il a le temps de rattraper une seule chose, alors bien sûr, il récupère Eliza, et se prend le plat en faïence sur la tête.

18 – Pied

Lors d'un moment de courage peu commun, Manta lui demande si, parfois, il regrette ses jambes, mais Faust éclate de rire et déclare que Frankensteiny est bien mieux que n'importe quel banal pied, et que de toute façon Eliza en a plus besoin que lui.

19 – Tombe

Juste avant son départ pour le Japon et le Shaman Fight, il va voir sa tombe, pour la première fois depuis des mois (il avait trop peur, et trop mal aussi), et découvre avec stupeur et colère des fleurs sauvages qui poussent à côté du marbre blanc; il les arrache, bien sûr, et reste un moment là, furieux contre lui-même d'avoir délaissé sa pauvre Eliza comme ça.

20 – Vert

Eliza est si logique : elle n'aime pas le vert, mais elle adore le voir en porter; parfois, Faust se demande si elle ne se ficherait pas un peu de lui, mais il sait bien que non, parce qu'Eliza n'a pas ce caractère (de toute façon, il aime bien le vert aussi, alors…).

21 – Tête

Il a une bonne tête, juge la mère d'Eliza quand elle débarque à l'improviste dans l'hôpital où sa fille a trouvé le travail et l'amour, avant de trancher, « d'accord, tu peux avoir notre fille, si tu me regardes dans les yeux et me dit qu'elle est bien coiffée ce matin, » (il est utile de préciser qu'elle était de garde de nuit, cette semaine-là).

22 – Vide

Sans Eliza, tout est vide, sans vie, comme une image à laquelle on aurait retirée les couleurs, et il ne peut supporter ce vide, alors il le remplit à coups de livres, d'os et de morphine, en attendant de la retrouver elle (sans se soucier de ce qui peut arriver à son corps totalement accro aux narcotiques et à ses jambes qu'il sacrifie sans vraiment s'en inquiéter).

23 – Honneur

L'honneur est aussi une valeur importante pour lui, et _son_ honneur lui est particulièrement précieux, et il est prêt à tout pour le protéger (et, ami ou pas ami, les blagues de Chocolove ne sont **pas** acceptées).

24 – Espoir

Quand il voit Anna et comprend de quoi elle est capable, une étincelle se met à briller en lui (sans qu'il l'ait voulu ou le comprenne), et, plus tard, il comprend que, pour la première fois depuis qu'Eliza est partie, il ressent de nouveau de l'espoir (et, malgré la morphine, c'est tenace cette bête-là).

25 – Lumière

« _Funbari_, » il chante encore, mais le souffle lui manque et il s'effondre, ses yeux se voilant, mais ce n'est pas le voile qui lui était tombé dessus lors de la mort de sa bien-aimée; non, cette fois-ci c'est une lumière éclatante et douce, et derrière, il voit Eliza qui l'attend, un pâle sourire aux lèvres.

26 – Perdu

L'âme de Johannes (Johannes, pas Faust, le docteur, pas le nécromancien) s'est perdue en chemin, égarée entre le côté sombre du shamanisme et la morphine quotidienne qu'il ne tarde pas à prendre, et Eliza, montée dans les Great Spirits, ne peut que pleurer et prier pour qu'il soit trouvé, un jour (et, quand Yoh arrive, avec son cortège d'amis, d'aventures et d'ennemis, elle remercie humblement le ciel).

27 – Métal

Le bruit du métal raclant sur le sol dallé du continent de Mû fait grincer les dents de la plupart des shamans encore en vie et encore dans la course (c'est-à-dire tout le monde, sauf Hao – pour des raisons évidentes – Marco et Rackist), mais personne ne s'en plaint, parce ceux qui ne sont pas au courant des détails connaissent au moins les grandes lignes de l'histoire de Faust, et nul ne songerait à insulter Eliza (comme s'ils avaient besoin qu'il devienne fou à ce moment précis…)

28 – Nouveau

« J'ai confectionné quelque chose pour toi, » chantonne-t-il en exhibant la faux qu'il vient de finir, et s'imagine l'entendre lui répondre – _même si le squelette affalé sur son lit ne peut répondre, bien sûr –_ et, dans un instant de lucidité, il a l'impression nouvelle de goûter à la folie.

29 – Vieux

« Je fais le vœu de prendre Johannes Faust pour époux, devenant ainsi Eliza Faust, de lui rester fidèle jusqu'à la fin des temps, de [sourire éclatant] devenir vieille avec lui… » après sa mort, il se repasse l'enregistrement en boucle, et l'ironie de tout ça tend à lui donner envie de se planter de dose de morphine (bizarrement, il se sent plus vieux qu'il ne devrait, et son vœu devient presque une trahison).

30 – Paix

S'ils ne se disputaient jamais, Johannes et Eliza étaient capables de s'affronter dans d'impressionnantes courses-poursuites (enfin, c'était bien souvent Faust qui poursuivait Eliza, parce qu'elle avait pris en otage quelque chaussette ou cravate innocente), et, à chaque fois, la paix ne revenait que lorsqu'elle avait glissé sur quelque chose et n'avait dû sa survie qu'à la promptitude de son mari à l'attraper dans ses grands bras.

31 – Poison

Pire encore que la morphine et que le reste des médicaments qu'il doit prendre est ce poison insidieux qui coule dans ses veines, se manifestant au moment où il est au plus faible, au plus vulnérable, ce _manque d'elle _qui ne le quitte jamais.

32 – Mignon/ne

Quand il dort, il a l'air plus calme, comme apaisé (c'est peut-être parce qu'Eliza le rejoint dans ses rêves), et Tamao, bien que rougissante à cette simple pensée, le trouverait presque – presque, parce qu'elle a un peu peur que le grand fantôme ne l'entende – mignon.

33 – Pluie

Alors qu'il déambule sans réel but dans les rues Paches, Frankensteiny et le squelette d'Eliza à ses côtés, la pluie le surprend, et les gouttes qui coulent sur ses joues auraient presque le goût de larmes.

34 – Regret

C'était lui qui, du fait de sa famille assez pratiquante, voulait attendre leur mariage avant de passer ses mains sur elle, et maintenant il s'en mord les doigts (sans parler du fait qu'il s'en veuille de regretter…)

35 – Roses

La première fois qu'il veut lui offrir des fleurs, il achète un grand bouquet de roses rouges et blanches, et se rend compte presque trop tard qu'elle est allergique au pollen (mais elle ne lui en veut pas, et il finit par lui peindre les fleurs qu'il voulait lui offrir).

36 – Secret

C'est un secret, mais, à force de le côtoyer, Tamao finit par penser que Marco ressemble un peu à Faust – après tout, ce sont tous deux des grands blonds à la peau pâle, qui font peur – Manta est d'ailleurs d'accord avec elle, sur ce point au moins – et un autre point commun, plus sombre, est que les deux Européens aiment une femme morte.

37 – Serpents

"Madame Faust aurait-elle peur des serpents?"

38 – Neige

Les premières neiges arrivent quelques semaines avant leur mariage, et encore une fois il est ébahi par la fraicheur de la jeune femme, qui profite d'un moment d'inattention de sa part pour lui envoyer une boule blanche et froide; il ne tarde d'ailleurs pas à lui rendre la pareille, et en quelques minutes ils sont trempés, mais bizarrement cela ne les dérange pas le moins du monde.

39 – Solide

La confiance qu'il place en elle fait parfois peur à Eliza (même fantôme), parce qu'elle sait parfaitement qu'il y a peu de chances pour qu'elle ne puisse jamais être de nouveau à lui et que presque tous les fantômes qu'ils affrontent sont plus puissants qu'elle (c'est souvent à ce moment qu'il lui sourit, sa solide poigne l'agrippant en mode over-soul, et il la fait se pencher vers lui, même s'ils ne peuvent pas réellement s'embrasser.

40 – Printemps

Ensemble, ils ne vivent qu'un printemps, mais pour Faust, cela restera toujours _le _printemps, celui de son premier et seul amour, celui de ses rires les plus légers, et celui où, pour la dernière fois de sa vie, il a _cru_ en l'avenir.

41 – Stable 

Il est pire qu'instable, et il se demande parfois si Yoh et les autres en ont au moins conscience – sa rage, quand Yoh a insulté son fantôme le tout premier jour, ressortira si quiconque fait de même – et ce, même si Anna a ramené Eliza.

42 – Etrange

Même si Anna a ramené Eliza, Faust a toujours l'impression qu'elle a change (d'ailleurs, elle _a_ changé) : elle ne rit plus, ne sourit presque pas et ne lui parle jamais (il sait confusément que c'est de sa faute, à trafiquer les ossements de sa bien-aimée, mais ne sait pas comment la soigner, et ça lui fait mal, la nuit).

43 – Eté

Durant l'été, ils se voient moins (ses parents à elle l'emmènent en vacances en mer du Nord, et lui participe à plusieurs colloques importants), mais ils trouvent toujours quelque chose qui leur rappelle l'autre, et passent un quart de la journée (et de la nuit, parce que la chaleur les empêche de dormir) au téléphone, même si tout ce qu'ils disent se résume à « Tu me manques, toi aussi, je t'aime, j'ai vu une robe qui t'irait bien, les parents te disent bonjour, tu vas bien, tu me manques, toi aussi… »

44 – Tabou

Tous les habitants de l'immeuble désaffecté où logent les équipes Funbari Onsen et The Ren ont vite compris qu'il y a certains sujets qui deviennent tabous lorsque Faust est présent, mais le pire d'entre eux doit être la façon d'offrir des fleurs à une fille (personne ne sait vraiment pourquoi, mais à chaque fois, il prend un air sinistre qui fait peur à Manta et sort une énorme seringue d'un air mauvais, alors à force, plus personne n'en parle).

45 – Moche

« C'est moche », dit-elle en fronçant le nez, quand il lui explique les alliances corrompues du conseil de l'hôpital, et il acquiesce; plus tard, il a changé, et ce qu'il trouve moche n'est pas la corruption des humains mais la sévérité des barrières entre le monde des Vivants et celui des Morts.

46 – Guerre

La guerre contre Hao ne le concerne quasiment pas (ou du moins pas directement, parce qu'il fait ce qu'Anna veut qu'il fasse, et qu'il compte protéger ses compagnons, mais rien de plus); non, la guerre que mène Faust est bien plus égoïste : il se bat contre la drogue qui menace de l'abattre à chaque instant, ainsi que contre le sentiment toujours grandissant qu'il n'entendra plus jamais le rire clair d'Eliza.

47 – Eau

Ce n'est guère plus qu'une enfant qu'il croise à une réunion de famille (elle a été invitée par une lointaine cousine), empotée mais mignonne, comme il en fait l'expérience quand, barbotant dans la piscine du lieu de réunion, elle le regarde avec un sourire en coin avant de l'éclabousser.

48 – Bienvenue/Bon retour

Pendant un long, très long moment, elle ne dit rien, et il a presque peur de ce qu'elle peut ressentir, puis elle passe ses bras autour de son cou; "Bienvenue à la maison," elle souffle, et il enfouit sa tête dans ses cheveux, pressant la jeune femme contre lui, cherchant dans son étreinte un bien-être presqu'oublié.

49 – Hiver

Depuis qu'elle est partie, il a l'impression de vivre un éternel hiver de coton, où tout le brûle et l'aiguillonne, où le vent lui hurle qu'elle ne reviendra pas alors il s'enferme dans ses livres (son mur défensif, son seul espoir) et commence à oublier comment pleurer.

50 – Bois

Il y avait un petit bois, du côté de leur maison quand elle était encore vivante, et il se souvient qu'elle adorait s'y promener pendant qu'il travaillait, pour en revenir transformée en nymphe, des brindilles dans les cheveux et de la joie dans les yeux.

* * *

**Faust :** _*shooté*_

**Rain :** … Génial, tous les autres se sont enfuis… … Faust ?

**Faust :** _*shooté*_

**Rain :** Mince alors, tant qu'a me payer un shooté j'aurai pu choper House, au moins… T.T


	15. Au commencement les cicatrices

**Nom:** Au commencement les cicatrices

**Auteur:** Rain

**Pairing:** KeikoXMikky ~

**Disclaimer:** _*voix du speaker d'Air France*_ Mesdames, mesdemoiselles, messieurs. Bienvenue à bord de l'appareil Shaman King Fanfictions, petite firme de la compagnie Shaman King, appartenant à Hiroyuki Takei. Si vous ne connaissez pas cette compagnie, nous vous recommandons de lire les livres publiés par ladite compagnie avant toute chose. Ont été publiés (et doivent être lus pour compréhension totale) _Shaman King, Shaman King Kang Zeng Bang et Shaman King Funbari no Uta._ La vision des choses de l'équipe Shaman King Fanfictions ne saurait se confondre avec celle du propriétaire des précédents ouvrages. De plus, empruntant ses appareils à la compagnie Shaman King, SKF ne compte pas obtenir d'argent avec eux. Merci d'avoir entendu notre message.

**Thème:** Delta

**Note :** (avant d'écrire, état d'esprit) Je déteste Mikky, et j'adore Keiko. Je sais pas ce que ça va donner %)  
**Note2 :** Le Mikky du manga et celui de l'anim' sont très différents… … … Y'en a un qui fait que causer d'honneur, de pouvoir (anim' pourri, c'est toi que je regarde), qui croise et recroise son fils/ennemi juré dans les bois et qui vit comme un oiseau et l'autre qui a) se fait massacrer par des gosses et qui b) pèche à la ligne…  
**Note 3 : **Hum… Il semblerait que _Serpents_ précède _Boisson…  
_**Note 4 :** Je n'avais ni les mangas ni internet, et j'ai bien peur d'avoir donc quelques incohérences quand à l'arrivée de Keiko sur l'île… Hum…

* * *

1 – Air

Quand elle arrive sur l'île Pache, tout d'un coup retentit un air de flûte, et, loin de l'aéroport, Mikihisa lève la tête, avec l'étrange impression que quelque chose est en train de se passer (mais personne, ce soir-là, ne voit l'instrument de Keiko répondre à celui de son fils).

2 – Pommes

Chaque année, Hao laisse une pomme et une fleur – chaque fois de variétés différentes – pour elle, comme une sorte de remerciement, et elle ne le dit à personne – parce que personne ne comprendrait – mais, chaque fois, elle laisse un message à son mari, sans attendre de réponse.

3 – Commencement

Au tout début elle était cassée en deux, ployant sous le poids des mots de peur et de haine de son précédent petit-ami, et c'est peut-être à cause de cela qu'elle l'aime autant, parce que même si elle pleurait, même si elle était décoiffée et moche (parce qu'elle l'était, il faut bien le dire), il lui a souri et a joué un morceau doux, sans se moquer d'elle.

4 – Moucherons (Insectes)

L'été, le désert Pache se remplit de moustiques et autres moucherons, et il se réjouit presque qu'elle ne soit pas là, la jeune femme ne supportant que difficilement les piqures diverses (et une Keiko énervée est très, mais très dangereuse).

5 – Cafés

Les cafés Paches sont au nombre de deux : celui que fréquente les X-Laws, plus près de la plage, qui est aussi celui où elle va en premier quand elle arrive sur l'île (il est d'ailleurs étonnant que Marco n'ait pas remarqué la ressemblance avec son fils, mais cela est à mettre sur le compte du nombre de bières qu'il a précédemment avalées), et l'autre, ou vont déjeuner les jumeaux et leur groupe, c'est-à-dire là où lui va boire un café le soir, histoire de rester éveillé encore quelques heures – résultat, ils ne se voient pas.

6 – Sombre/Obscur

« _C'est un avenir bien sombre qui se dessine maintenant_, » souffle Kino après la naissance des enfants, et tout d'un coup Keiko a envie de s'énerver, de hurler un peu, parce qu'au fond, même si ses parents ont abandonné, même si son _mari_ a préféré fuir (ce qui la fait pleurer toutes les nuits et serrer les poings dès qu'elle est seule), elle veut croire que ses enfants feront de leur monde un monde meilleur, âme âgée de mille ans et omnyôji maléfique ou pas.

7 – Désespoir

« _Reviens, reviens Mikihisa, je t'en prie –» _là, il arrête le répondeur et sort de la petite cahute où il dort cette semaine, pour s'entrainer encore (même s'il fait nuit, même si c'est un peu stupide et qu'il va se blesser).

8 – Portes

Les portes coulissantes du manoir d'Izumo en ont vu des vertes et des pas mûres : Mikihisa n'osait pas les franchir, Keiko les a claquées quand elle a compris ce qui allait arriver à ses enfants, Hao les a brûlées en partant, Yoh les a traversées et crevées sans faire exprès – mais une chose est sûre, ces portes ont été marquées par les héritiers Asakura.

9 – Boisson

« Alors, une autre limonade pour la demoiselle, c'est ça, » mais Radim dut arrêter là son entreprise de drague, parce qu'un Inari en colère l'attaquait déjà – pendant ce temps, Keiko finissait tranquillement sa boisson.

10 – Devoir

Etant son mari, il a pour devoir de l'honorer, de la _protéger_ – et c'est pour cela qu'il accepte de tuer ses enfants, pour être sûr qu'elle puisse continuer à vivre dans un monde où elle serait toujours saine et sauve, même si elle devait ne pas remplir les conditions pour entrer dans le Shaman Kingdom – et, face à son impuissance, il fuit – parce qu'il est _lâche_, _faible _et _parjure_.

11 – Terre

« Terre, TERRE, » hurle Reoseb, plongé dans son jeu sous les yeux vides de sa petite sœur, et Mikihisa passe la tête par la porte, un peu inquiété des déferlantes vocales de son protégé; quand il comprend, c'est avec un soupir feint et un sourire pâle qu'il s'en va, permet à Opachô d'entrer et se retire dans sa chambre, avec l'impression un peu stupide et dérangeante qu'il aurait aimé qu'_elle _soit là avec lui, et que ce soit _leurs_ enfants qui jouent dans le salon.

12 – Fin

Tout d'un coup (alors qu'il chante à tue-tête le dernier tube de Bob), il voit sans vraiment comprendre une voiture se rapprocher, puis le heurter, et, alors qu'il fait un vol-plané (qu'il devine déjà fatal, parce qu'il sait très bien qu'il était bien au-dessus de la vitesse autorisée), il pense à elle, un peu, et sourit en heurtant l'asphalte, ne sentant déjà plus son masque voler au loin ou la moto prendre feu.

13 – Chute/Tomber

La fin de ce Shaman Fight est aussi la chute des grandes familles – Asakura, Tao, Paches – qui pour les deux premières n'ont pas été capables d'empêcher leur ennemi de vaincre, et la dernière ayant failli à ses obligations de neutralité; au départ, Keiko a un peu peur de la réaction de son mari, puis le calme apparent la rassure et elle finit par penser qu'il a mûri – juste avant qu'il n'ait son accident et refuse d'être ressuscité.

14 – Feu

Quand, juste avant le départ de leurs enfants pour Mû, ils passent de nouveau une nuit ensemble – la première depuis des années – elle s'approche timidement et décroche le masque de celui qui reste encore son mari, et il ne l'arrête pas quand elle passe une main sur ses brûlures; quand elle pleure, par contre, il lui demande pourquoi, et elle dit, dans un murmure : « Tu as souffert tout seul pendant tout ce temps… »

15 – Flexible

Reoseb lui demande, un jour, pourquoi il passe une demi-heure, avant chaque entrainement, à s'étirer jusqu'à pouvoir poser ses pieds sur la poutre du plafond sans problème, et Mikihisa a un sourire vague avant de répondre que _certaines choses_ avec une _certaine femme_ nécessitent une certaine souplesse (quelques minutes plus tard, Reoseb emmène sa sœur faire un tour dehors, hors de portée du 'pervers vicieux' selon ses propres dires).

16 – Voler

Quand elle reçoit la première vidéo de Radim (celle du premier match des Kabalahers, qu'il accepte de lui donner parce qu'elle « est mignonne » selon lui), elle ne peut s'empêcher de voir le grand brun au masque d'oiseau voler sur le terrain, sans laisser à Reoseb ou Seyram le temps d'attaquer (mais elle se doute que leur apparente inutilité sert à les protéger), et de le trouver beau encore.

17 – Nourriture

Elle n'est pas bien difficile, mais lui sait qu'entre ce qu'elle mange et ce qu'elle aime manger, la différence est grande – donc, il se met aux fourneaux, renvoie la domestique des Asakura à son plumeau et prépare des oursins (même si lui déteste ça et préfère le poulet).

18 – Pied

S'il n'a pas aidé à élever Yoh – et encore moins son frère – il assiste aux premières années d'Hana, et s'extasie avec les autres sur le petit enfant, au point d'accepter les premiers coups de pied du blondinet – et Keiko, encore étonnée d'être grand-mère, sourit et achète de la pommade pour les bleus qu'Hana crée sur les bras du grand brun.

19 – Tombe

V1 / Quand elle meurt enfin, grand-mère et comblée, réconciliée avec ses enfants comme ses parents, Keiko est enterrée sous une grande dalle blanche (là où, déjà, était enterré son mari) – et, des années plus tard, parfois, on peut voir un fantôme vibrant d'énergie se recueillir sur cette tombe.

V2 / Elle ne vient pas à son enterrement, parce qu'elle est encore fâchée, mais quand tout le monde est parti, elle vient, et elle pose la vieille guitare contre la pierre qui renferme désormais celui qu'elle aime.

20 – Vert

Avant que ce ne soit Anna qui se charge des tenues de Yoh, Keiko, fil et épingles en main, les cousaient elle-même; et, quel que soit le vêtement, on trouvait toujours une discrète feuille émeraude dans un coin, et Mikihisa, de loin, cueillait des feuilles identiques mais véritables pour les lui envoyer (ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est qu'elles rougissaient en chemin pour atteindre une sinistre teinte grenat, et qu'elles prenaient donc un tout autre sens pour la jeune femme).

21 – Tête

Après la naissance des jumeaux, il cache son visage couvert de brûlures sous son masque, et les insultes et moqueries (« tête d'oiseau » et autres noms colorés) qui fusent sur son passage ne sont qu'un autre rappel de sa défaite – mais il ne lui vient pas une fois à l'esprit qu'elle, elle ne s'est jamais moquée de lui, et que ce n'est pas un masque ou une tête défigurée qui changera cela.

22 – Vide

Ce n'est pas un simple vide mais un abime sans fond qu'ouvrent les jumeaux, et, chacun à leur manière, Keiko et Mikihisa le remplissent; Keiko s'immerge dans son travail et réfléchit à des stratégies complexes pour les protéger, tandis que Mikihisa se fait le maître et père de tous ceux qu'il trouve (que ce soit Tamao, les Soldats, les Munzer, et même les Hanagumi au fond).

23 – Honneur

Bizarrement, alors que c'est elle l'héritière de la famille Asakura (et que c'est elle qui a grandi avec Yohmei et Kino), elle a beaucoup moins le sens de l'honneur que lui, et il prétexte qu'il ne peut plus lui faire honneur après avoir échoué et s'être fait brûler le visage, alors il s'en va; elle maudit ce fameux honneur quand il la laisse sous la pluie, encore affaiblie par l'accouchement, pour partir dans les montagnes.

24 – Espoir

Quand elle le rencontre, c'est une nouvelle espérance qui s'allume en elle, parce qu'il est _différent_ de tout ce qu'elle connait – la tradition, les légendes et malédictions familiales, la crainte encore floue d'un retour d'Hao avec celui du Shaman Fight – et elle se rend compte à quel point quand, alors que sa famille reste soudée, silencieuse mais _unie_, lui s'éloigne et disparait, emportant l'espoir qu'elle avait placé en lui.

25 – Lumière

Le Golem vient de lui infliger une cuisante défaite, et il gît là, dans une mare de sang, pas vraiment sûr de pouvoir se relever; mais soudain un visage lumineux d'une certaine jeune femme apparaît devant ses yeux, et il se relève, frais comme un gardon (ou presque, vu qu'il s'écroule juste après, mais c'est un début).

26 – Perdu

Plus que son honneur, plus que la sûreté de son monde, c'est son enthousiasme qu'il a perdu avec son visage et son fils, c'est le goût de vivre qu'il n'arrive pas à retrouver, alors il se bat, il enseigne, il élève, il apprend aussi – et, de loin, Keiko attend, avec l'espoir qu'il n'est que perdu et pas définitivement brisé.

27 – Métal

Alors qu'il passe un main sur le bras métallique du Golem, une nuit avant que celui-ci ne s'anime soudainement, il est pensif, relâché (ce qui, justement, va causer sa perte); en fait il se demande si, quand tout sera terminé, il pourra retrouver Keiko et retenter d'être une famille, avec les jumeaux et les deux petits Munzer (à cet instant, il inclut Hao sans presque y songer, et s'en voudra d'ailleurs plus tard).

28 – Nouveau

Lorsqu'il entre enfin dans son nouveau foyer, le démesuré manoir d'Izumo – il n'arrive toujours pas à se faire à l'idée que la timide et douce Keiko est l'héritière des Asakura – il ne peut s'empêcher de respirer profondément et de sourire, prêt à accueillir le futur, quel qu'il soit.

29 – Vieux

C'est une vieille guitare (celle qu'il emmenait partout avant leur rencontre) qu'il a laissée derrière lui (il n'avait pas envie de l'abimer dans les bois et montagnes) qui lui rappelle douloureusement qu'il n'est plus là ce jour-là, quand enfin, après deux semaines passées au lit, elle parvient à se lever; et, tout d'un coup, elle aussi se sent vieille.

30 – Paix

La douce et fragile Keiko qu'il connaissait n'est plus, songe-t-il en préparant le barbecue sur la plage Pache, et s'ils parviennent à s'en sortir, il n'est pas très sûr que la manoir d'Izumo reste aussi paisible que dans son souvenir (pas que cela ne l'ennuie non plus).

31 – Poison

Au début, à chaque fois que son masque se heurte à un meuble ou un arbre, à chaque fois que ses blessures se rouvrent ou que les cicatrices brûlent, _à chaque fois qu'il pense à elle_, une rage incontrôlable se met à gronder en lui comme un orage sourd, et il se force à pousser cette énergie dans son entraînement de peur de blesser quelqu'un, n'importe qui ayant eu le malheur de passer trop près.

32 – Mignon/ne

Alors qu'il joue un morceau pour elle, ce premier soir, il regarde les larmes, les cheveux décoiffés, les grands yeux rougis, les bras pâles, et a presque l'impression d'être en face d'une poupée de faïence, mignonne et fragile – Mikky ne le sait pas encore, mais quand il raconte cette histoire à Reoseb et Seyram (tout en l'enjolivant pour en faire un conte qui plaise à la fillette), il avoue qu'il a eu, dès cet instant, envie de la protéger.

33 – Pluie

De son côté, la pluie n'est qu'une contrainte de plus, parce que ça rend le sol boueux et que l'entraînement devient plus dur, mais pour Keiko, chaque goutte qui tombe devient source d'inquiétudes (parce qu'il peut glisser et se cogner la tête ou se briser la jambe, et qu'en montagne personne ne peut le trouver et que les dangers y sont multiples).

34 – Regret

Parfois, quand il rentre sans rien avoir pêché de la journée, ou quand il n'est parvenu qu'à s'écorcher les mains au lieu de s'entraîner, il regrette la fraicheur de la jeune femme, son enthousiasme et sa gentillesse; puis Reoseb accourt et il n'a plus le temps de rêver.

35 – Roses

Alors qu'il sonne chez elle, c'est Kino qui ouvre, et le jeune homme ne peut que sourire bêtement devant les lunettes noires de l'aveugle, son bouquet de roses à la main; finalement, la vieille femme fauche les fleurs et le laisse passer.

36 – Secret

Personne ne le sait (et c'est bien mieux ainsi, parce qu'elle avait osé le dire à son mari et qu'il avait cessé d'appeler à Izumo après ça), mais Keiko est aussi fière de son fils ainé (même si c'est idiot, même si c'est mauvais et qu'elle en souffrira) que de son cadet.

37 – Serpents

Quand elle arrive sur l'île, au départ elle pense qu'il n'est pas au courant; puis, quand elle va faire un tour dans les herbes hautes de la falaise, elle voit Shigaraki à quelques mètres, deux serpents morts dans la gueule, et comprend qu'elle s'était trompée.

38 – Neige

_Les premières neiges doivent être en train de tomber à Izumo maintenant_, songe-t-il avec un tant soit peu de mélancolie alors que, loin au dehors, ses deux fils s'entredéchirent en face du Great Spirits.

39 – Solide

Elle ne le dit pas (ce genre de sentiments sales ne se dit pas), mais Mikihisa devine, devant la façon dont elle couve du regard Hao et Asanoha, que sa femme ne peut que se sentir, si ce n'est que légèrement, jalouse de cette femme morte depuis des siècles, et de la puissance et de la solidité de son lien avec celui qui, biologiquement du moins, est le fils de Keiko.

40 – Printemps

Alors que les fleurs se mettent à éclore (qu'on parle de vraies fleurs, ou des jeunes filles de ce Shaman Fight), lui se contente d'envoyer Seyram dehors (un certain garçon l'attend), de demander à Tamao d'aller au marché (histoire qu'elle croise son petit Tao), et d'aller pêcher sur le quai (sans vraiment s'étonner de voir son fils aîné et un homme d'un certain âge aller vers le navire des X-Laws), en attendant qu'elle veuille bien débarquer (elle a promis de venir au printemps).

41 – Stable 

Les conditions que posent Yohmei et Kino à leur mariage sont claires : il doit abandonner son train de vie bohême, son nom et ses amis pour devenir monsieur Asakura, homme stable dans une famille stable, ce qui au départ ne le dérange pas – cependant, quelques années plus tard, alors qu'il prépare à manger pour les petits Munzer, tout à fait conscient qu'Hao risque, à chaque instant, de débarquer pour les tuer, il se demande s'il n'aurait pas dû emmener Keiko avec lui pour une vie tout sauf stable, bien meilleure que celle qu'ils ont désormais.

42 – Etrange

Hao fronce les sourcils et se demande s'il doit rire ou pleurer quand Mikihisa lui offre de l'appeler papa, et le sourire de Keiko crée une sorte de malaise étrange au fond de son ventre, qui lui donne l'impression d'avoir oublié quelque chose et de l'avoir juste retrouvé (et même lorsqu'Asanoha apparaît, il n'a toujours pas compris ce que cela pouvait signifier).

43 – Eté

Même si elle n'a pas le temps – le courage, la force – de s'occuper de Yoh, elle l'observe de loin, et, chaque été, quand il apprend avec son grand-père comment parler aux esprits et les utiliser, elle lui offre un nouveau casque (ou baladeur, ou cd) – sans qu'il sache vraiment de qui cela vient.

44 – Tabou

Dix ans après le tournoi (donc, cinq ans après l'accident de moto), le sujet de Mikihisa reste tabou dans la famille Asakura (enfin, dans les membres vivants de la famille), et quand elle voit Ryû ou Kanna arriver en moto, Keiko leur adresse un regard lourd de colère (au bout d'un moment, ils les planquent avant qu'elle n'arrive).

45 – Moche

Il sait qu'un corps victime d'un accident n'est pas une belle chose à voir, et il s'arrange pour qu'elle ne soit mise au courant que lorsqu'il est dans son cercueil, avec interdiction formelle de l'ouvrir.

46 – Guerre

Ils sont pourtant si jeunes pour cette guerre, songe Yohmei la nuit fatale, ils sont **trop** jeunes (comme si Hao s'en préoccupait); et même quand le Shaman Fight débute et que ce sont leurs enfants qui vont se battre (les Kabalahers, si l'on veut être juste, ne sont que des figurants), ils sont suffisamment jeunes pour être honteux et emplis de remords.

47 – Eau

Avant, il l'emmenait à l'océan et ils s'amusaient comme des enfants; maintenant, alors que Tamao surveille les enfants qui s'ébattent dans l'eau, Keiko va jusqu'à l'eau, glisse un pied dans la mer et se retourne, un sourire triste aux lèvres et les yeux fixés sur le préparateur du barbecue.

48 – Bienvenue/Bon retour

Il passe des années loin d'elle (parce qu'il est humilié, parce qu'il a honte, parce qu'il ne se trouve plus digne d'elle, et tout un tas d'autres prétextes qu'elle sait tout sauf futiles), et quand ils se retrouvent enfin, leur mort est imminente (parce qu'on aura besoin d'eux pour sauver Hao); avant de l'avoir revu, Keiko n'était pas sûre de pouvoir lui pardonner, mais quand il la voit, se fige et laisse tomber ce qu'il tenait dans la main, elle a l'impression que rien a changé, et que finalement, elle pourra le pardonner.

49 – Hiver

Parfois, alors que tout Izumo est recouvert de son manteau blanc, elle pense à lui, perdu dans le désert américain où se dresse village Pache et Great Spirits, et se demande si lui et leurs fils vont bien; ces jours-là, elle va mettre un gilet plus épais, en espérant se réchauffer un peu, au moins à l'extérieur.

50 – Bois

Alors qu'il croise et recroise son fils dans les bois entourant le village Pache et son désert, et qu'il échange des menaces à peines voilées avec celui-ci, il ne peut s'empêcher de voir Keiko dans les traits androgynes de son fils ainé, tout en sachant pertinemment que celui-ci en use et en abuse.

* * *

**Rain:** Aurai aimé faire un POV Yoh... Pas pu... Dommage...**  
Yoh:** ..._*poofé dans l'esprit de Rain*_ ... Uuh?**  
Rain:** Ah, désolée! Je t'ai poofé sans y songer. Tu veux que je te renvoie?**  
Yoh:** Nan... J'étais en train de m'entraîner...**  
Rain:** J'imagine... %)


	16. Brise du Nord

**Nom:** Brise du nord

**Auteur:** Rain on your back

**Pairing:** PirikaXChoco

**Thème:** Gamma, d'1Sentence.

**Disclaimer:** Le thème appartient à 1Sentence, Lifejournal. Shaman King à Takei. Je ne revendique que mon opinion sur le couple! %)

**Note :** Probablement l'avant-dernier. Si j'ai la foi pour faire le Reomeri. Il a été âchement dur à écrire - pour la bonne raison que, si j'apprécie le couple, je ne supporte ni Piri ni Choco. %) Murmures serait presque à tourner en one-shot.^^

Ah, et je m'excuse de mon absence: j'ai eu droit à la panne internet, la rentrée et les profs fous, les Sims 3 qui m'ont totalement forcée à jouer... Mon scooter qu'a eu un accident avec moi dessus... M'enfin j'ai rien, c'est le principal. Comme quoi c'est dangereux de s'arrêter à un feu rouge! %)

* * *

#01 - Bague

Connaissant le caractère disons pour le moins blagueur de Chocolove, Pirika se sent obligée de demander si c'est encore une farce ou s'il souhaite réellement qu'elle prenne cette petite bague d'argent.

#02 - Héros

Pirika est si souvent en adoration devant son frère, ce héros – sauveur de son peuple, sauveur des Kororopokur, sauveur de l'humanité même – qu'elle ne peut remarquer l'autre, celui qui la regarde de loin de ses yeux aveugles.

#03 - Souvenir

Ses souvenirs de lui, elle les grave avec son couteau de cérémonie, d'ailleurs l'ikupasui - qui n'est qu'un objet décoratif, créé plus pour qu'il se souvienne d'elle que pour qu'il se défende - montre toute leur histoire, de la première rencontre au premier rendez-vous, symbolisé par la sympathique représentation d'un Chocolove à tête de canoë (et le jeu de mots, lui aussi, est gravé sur le bois).

#04 – Boite/Colis

« Tu reçois souvent des colis ces temps-ci, » remarque un codétenu, et Chocolove sourit sans rien dire, les doigts serrés sur la délicate boîte ornée d'une feuille de fuki turquoise envoyée par Pirika.

#05 - Courir

Elle court dans un champ de fuki noirci et dévasté, un vent abominable lui emplissant les narines, le feu lui léchant les mollets, et soudain elle s'éveille, envoyant Chocolove hors du lit alors qu'elle hurle - l'adolescent ne peut que serrer les poings et la prendre dans ses bras, la berçant doucement pour la calmer.

#06 – Typhon/Ouragan

Comme toujours quand c'est Pirika qui cuisine, Horo, Yoh et Chocolove se précipitent, et il n'y a qu'Hao et Jeanne pour remarquer, quelques microsecondes avant l'ouragan, que la part de Chocolove est aussi, sinon plus, grosse que celle du frère de la cuisinière.

#07 - Ailes

Parfois elle court devant, et il a presque l'impression de voir des aîles de lumière lui pousser dans le dos.

#08 – Froid

Il tape des pieds et souffle sur ses doigts pour se réchauffer alors qu'elle a l'air parfaitement à l'aise, et en fin de compte elle doit le ramener à l'intérieur du chalet, où ils passent l'après-midi à boire du thé et jouer aux devinettes - escalader le glacier sera pour un autre jour.

#09 - Rouge

Elle déteste cette couleur cynique et violente: ça jure atrocement avec ses cheveux, c'est la couleur du sang, et aussi celle des grands yeux de la fille devant laquelle et Horo-Horo et Chocolove bavent alègrement.

#10 - Boire

La pure, délicate et douce demoiselle au front blanc s'est endormie contre son frère, les traits aussi relâchés que ceux d'une enfant, et Chocolove, de l'endroit où il est assis, ne peut s'empêcher de se demander si le seul verre de limonade qu'il a bu est la raison de ses envolées lyriques.

#11 – Minuit

En fait, raisonne Hao, à minuit le village Pache est presque plus rempli qu'en plein jour: des gens de chaque camp, que ce soit des X-Laws, de l'équipe de Yoh ou même des siens vont visiter ceux des autres - d'ailleurs lui aussi le fait, mais là n'est pas le sujet - mais il doit admettre qu'en trois ans de Shaman Fight, ils sont les premiers à oser aller se baigner dans les eaux froides de la plage, juste pour être sûrs de ne pas être dérangés (Marion observe le navire blanc à moins d'un mètre, Lyserg et Mathilda volent dans le ciel et lui-même réfléchit à tout ça assis sur le pont, la chaîne de l'Iron Maiden à ses pieds, mais apparemment l'Usui et l'humoriste ne les ont pas encore vus).

#12 - Tentation

Alors qu'il dort à deux chambres de la sienne, et qu'il sait très bien que les autres ont le sommeil lourd, il se fait la réflexion qu'en fin de compte, les blagues concernant les diverses tentations que symbolisent les femmes sont un peu débiles.

#13 – Vue

Quand elle l'invite voir le champ de fuki, elle s'exclame, en ouvrant les bras : « C'est beau, hein ? », et lui la regarde, et acquiesce.

#14 - Musique

Elle n'a pas la plus belle voix, et n'est pas celle qui chante le plus juste, mais c'est elle et personne d'autre qu'il applaudit.

#15 - Soie

Elle passe le foulard de soie bleue autour de son cou, et, les yeux brillants, le remercie.

#16 - Couverture

Quoi qu'il arrive, Horo-Horo ne saura rien avant qu'ils ne l'aient décidé: même surpuissants, même pratiquement immortels, les deux dieux qui visitent parfois le Funbari Onsen sont suffisament intelligents pour couvrir Pirika quand elle le demande - d'abord, elle sait trop de choses embarrassantes, tant sur l'un que sur l'autre, et en plus elle les couvrent en retour quand eux ont besoin d'intimité.

#17 - Promesse

"Tu reviendras, hein?" qu'elle demande alors qu'il s'apprête à se rendre, et le garçon la regarde, grave, malheureux comme les pierres de ne rien pouvoir lui promettre.

#18 – Rêve

Pour lui? Une salle remplie à craquer de gens qui rient et elle au premier rang.

#19 – Bougie

Elle allume un cierge - parce qu'elle n'a rien d'autre sous la main - et le place devant la fenêtre, pour que, même dans le noir épais des nuits d'Hokkaïdo, il trouve sa porte et ne passe pas la nuit dehors.

#20 - Talent (référence à l'animé)

Elle est la seule, avec Tamao, à trouver qu'il a du talent, mais ça lui va.

#21 – Silence

C'est un silence pesant après l'énorme dispute entre Horokeu et Chocolove, et les trois principaux intéressés sont a / dans leur chambre en train de pleurer (Pirika) b / dans le salon à bouder (Horo-Horo) ou c / parti courir (Chocolove), au grand dam des autres habitants, et déjà les jumeaux maléfiques - qui se reconnaîtront - et leur petite am - pardon Anna, la petite amie européenne de l'un d'entre eux et la fiancée japonaise de l'autre préparent déjà un plan pour rabibocher tout ce monde, parce que a / Anna a besoin d'esclaves pour nettoyer la maison avec Yoh b / Jeanne aime bien Pirika et de toute façon n'a pas le choix si elle veut éviter qu'Hao passe en mode '_J'embête-la-gamine-des-X-Laws-parce-que-c'est-fun"_ ou c / parce que les jumeaux veulent que la maison redevienne calme -enfin, c'est ce qu'Hao a bien voulu dire, Yoh était déjà parti derrière Chocolove.

#22 - Voyage

"Mon voyage vers le rire, demande-t-il à Orona, sera-t-il solitaire?" et si le vieil homme ne répond pas, Pirika s'en charge des années plus tard.

#23 – Feu (anime timeline)

Quand il se réveille en sueur, avec l'impression qu'Hao l'a eu, a détruit Mic, a brûlé son corps, quand il pense qu'il est mort et enterré, c'est aux côtés de Tamao qu'il est, mais c'est l'image de Pirika qui s'imprime sur sa rétine et refuse de s'éloigner.

#24 - Pouvoir

Si son frère est très puissant, elle est tout juste capable de conjurer un tout petit bloc de glace, mais ça n'a aucune importance: lui adore les fines sculptures ciselées qu'elle crée, même si elles doivent fondre dans l'heure qui suit.

#25 – Masque

Il s'assoit à côté d'elle alors qu'Horo-Horo est parti à la poursuite d'un fantôme blond vers le bateau des X-Laws, et sans vraiment savoir pourquoi elle explose en sanglots, incapable d'avoir l'air forte devant lui, incapable de continuer à sourire alors qu'elle est morte de peur.

#26 - Glace

"C'est bon, je te tiens," lui murmure-t-il à l'oreille après qu'elle ait glissé et failli terminer sur la glace qui couvre le bitume - comme quoi, même originaires du Nord, les Aïnus aussi peuvent se casser la figure.

#27 - Chute

"... En fait Chocolove, je pense que le problème était dans la fin de la blague - oh, je sais pas, elle l'a peut-être mal pris, tu sais comment elle est, coquette et tout - et je te conseille sérieusement d'y remédier, parce que si Horo-Horo apprend que tu l'as fait pleurer, là tu vas voir que les chutes de ses blagues sont autrement plus douloureuses!"

#28 - Oublié(e)

Comme Tamao, elle se sent souvent quantité négligeable, mais Chocolove et Ren finissent toujours par les détromper.

#29 – Danse

Elle s'oublie, absorbée par la danse rituelle des Aïnus, ses cheveux volant autour d'elle, les rubans virevoltants sans gêne aucune, et lui ne peut même simplement cligner des yeux, comme foudroyé par la vue de la jeune fille.

#30 - Corps

Elle pleure et s'énerve, battant de ses poings le corps froid et sans vie d'Horokeu, et à la fin c'est lui qui vient la chercher, malgré les coups qu'il reçoit de la part de celle qui ne veut pas laisser partir son frère.

#31 – Sacré

Le loup est l'animal sacré des steppes d'Hokkaïdo, et, bien que ce soit Horokeu le véritable loup, Hao voit très bien la louve en Pirika quand elle se dresse devant lui, les bras tremblants mais les lèvres presque retroussées, l'empêchant de détruire une fois pour toutes le corps inconscient de Chocolove, quelques pas derrière elle.

#32 - Adieux

"Nous sommes ici pour dire adieu à deux personnes merveilleuses qui se sont battues et qui ont aimé durant toute leur vie; Chocolove MacDonnel et son épouse, Pirika MacDonell anciennement Usui, nous ont quitté avant-hier, le deux août, dans un accident d'avion dont ils ont été les malheureuses victimes..."

#33 - Monde

Le monde idéal de Pirika est un endroit où les Kororopokur ont tous les champs qu'ils désirent pour s'ébattre joyeusement, mais c'est aussi le lieu où Chocolove est heureux - avec ou sans elle.

#34 – Formel

L'atmosphère formelle des visites les gênent tous deux, que ce soit à cause de leur temps toujours trop court, des caméras bien en évidence, de l'interdiction de parler tout bas, de l'impossibilité de se toucher - mais, pour elle, il en vaut la peine.

#35 - Fièvre

La fièvre acheteuse de Pirika met à mal leurs finances, mais cela n'est pas grave.

#36 - Rire

Il veut répandre le rire, mais celui de Pirika est le plus beau de tous.

#37 - Mensonges

"Horo ne se doute de rien, papa est au mieux de sa forme, les autres sont tous heureux et -" "Pourquoi me mens-tu?"

#38 – Toujours

La bague est petite, et n'a rien d'extravagant en fait, mais pour la jeune Usui, seul compte le discret 'toujours' gravé dessus.

#39 - Ecrasé(e)

Lui qui est aveugle entend, sent et ressent mieux que quiconque, et chaque baiser qu'elle lui offre l'écrase, que ce soit à cause de son parfum boisé, plus doux qu'entêtant, de la fraîcheur de sa peau ou du calme de sa respiration et de ses légers battements de coeur.

#40 – Murmures

C'est un murmure tour-à-tour joyeux, outré, gêné et provoquant qui s'élève de la chambre des filles, suffisament fort pour que les garçons viennent tous écouter: Yoh repart avec un sourire béat collé au visage, Lyserg et Horo-Horo sont rouges comme des tomates très mûres, Hao sourit narquoisement en pensant aux vannes qu'il va pouvoir sortir à sa Maiden, et Chocolove est assomé par un Nichrom, qui, bien que balbutiant lorsqu'Hao lui demande ce qu'il pense de Rutherford et de ce qu'elle vient de dire, arrive à lui couper le sifflet avant qu'il ne signale leur présence par sa danse de la victoire.

#41 - Attente

"C'est looooooong," Horo-Horo gémit, et Pirika le menace de l'étouffer s'il continue, parce que pour elle l'attente ne signifie rien: elle va voir Chocolove.

#42 - Loquace

"... Hier j'ai eu Jeanne au téléphone, tu sais elle ne parle pas beaucoup mais c'est toujours mieux que questionner Hao quand on veut des infos sur eux, et aujourd'hui j'ai vu Tamy et Anna à la librairie, tu sais qu'Anna est à nouveau enceinte, et - mais dis, tu m'écoutes?" Chocolove sourit et acquiesce, heureux d'avoir suffisament de mémoire pour pouvoir réciter de tête le court monologue de la jeune femme.

#43 - Quête

Dans sa quête vitale du gâteau au chocolat que Pirika a caché pour une raison innomable - en fait elle ne veut pas qu'il le mange alors qu'elle l'a fait pour leurs prestigieux invités du lendemain - Chocolove sait que de grands dangers l'attendent - la fureur de sa copine en tête - mais le courageux américain ne peut se laisser arrêter par de tels problèmes.

#44 - Espoir

Peut-être qu'un jour elle le verra pour de vrai.

#45 - Eclipse

Quand Pirika apprend, plusieurs jours plus tard, qu'il y a eu une rixe dans la fameuse prison et qu'il ne s'en est pas sorti, la jeune Aïnu fond en larmes dans les bras de son frère, qui, sans réellement la comprendre, sait qu'il n'arrivera pas à la consoler.

#46 - Gravité

Quand Horo-Horo le découvre, tout d'un coup il se fait grave, prend Chocolove par les épaules et hurle presque: "Tu as fait QUOI avec ma soeur?"

#47 - Grande route

Orona ne savait pas à quel point il avait raison de penser que la route de Chocolove serait longue et semée d'embûches: mais Pirika est au contraire une motivation supplémentaire pour arriver à son but.

#48 - Inconnu

Il la regarde et il tremble, fracassé par sa simple présence et toutes les choses qu'elle, elle connait, et qui lui sont cachées à lui.

#49 - Cadenas

Il a emprisonné ses yeux dans l'autre monde, cadenassant sa vue pour ne plus être obligé de voir Seyram et les Shark et le reste du monde, mais si, quand il l'a fait, il était sûr que c'était la bonne solution, il doute un peu quand il se retrouve face à elle et ne sait même pas à quoi elle ressemble.

#50 – Inspiration

Il ne sait pas bien pourquoi, mais depuis qu'il est avec Pirika, il fait rire plus de gens avec ses jeux-de-mots et ses blagues; et c'est Jeanne, quand elle lui explique le principe de la _muse_, qui lui offre un début de piste.

* * *

**Rain:** ... Veux pas retourner en cours...

**Hao:** ... Et dire qu'avec ces deux-là, je me croyais à l'abri...

**Jeanne:** ... Et après c'est moi la naïve? Vu qu'elle supporte pas ces persos, c'était presque obligé qu'elle nous mette avec. Tssk.

**Hao:** Oh, ça va toi hein...

**Rain:** Veux paaaas... T.T**  
**


	17. Rires et sourires

**Nom:** Rires et sourires

**Auteur:** Rain

**Disclaimer:** Shaman King est à Takei Hiroyuki-san.

**Pairing:** ReosebXKomeri ~ Crackpairing le retour ~

**Thème:** De Realgya. Pouvez la remercier %)

**Note :** Le 13 n'est pas une phrase… Mais c'est… Enfin, criez-moi dessus si vous le désirez.  
**Note 2 :** La #Quenouille… Je l'aime pas.  
**Note 3 : **_Festival_ se rapporte au festival qu'on trouve dans les chapitres précédents. %)  
**Note 4:**

Ce chapitre termine ce recueil. Quand j'aurai fini des fics plus prenantes - mettons, Fighter, ou les Echecs - je ferai peut-être 50 phrases sur des persos précis, mais pas avant.

* * *

01 – Lecture

Parfois, quand Komeri s'ennuie et que Jackson n'est pas là pour lui faire la lecture, elle part, son livre sous le bras, et quand la petite Gandhara croise le brun bruyant de l'équipe du Golem, elle s'approche, et lâche le livre sur les genoux du garçon, un ordre impérieux lisible dans ses yeux.

**02 - Nuit**

Quand, tard le soir, il va respirer l'air chaud de l'île, il passe sans le savoir devant elle et elle sourit, son esprit suivant cet enfant qu'elle ne connait pas pour s'assurer qu'il ne lui arrive rien.

_03 – Étoile_

Elle ne sait aucun des noms des astres majestueux – lui non plus; mais ce n'est pas grave : ce qui les amuse est de les regarder ensemble et d'imaginer leur histoire.

04 – Adepte

Sâti aime beaucoup les enfants – faudrait le dire à Jackson – et est adepte de la maxime « pas de nouvelle, bonne nouvelle » alors elle fait entièrement confiance au petit brun qu'elle a entraperçu et ne s'inquiète pas le moins du monde si Komeri ne revient pas avant plusieurs heures.

**05 – Secret**

Dans les grandes poches du short de Reoseb, il y a un collier de perles bleues, et personne ne sait d'où il vient.

_06 – Cadre_

C'est Yanage qui l'a bricolé, sans chercher à en savoir l'usage, et c'est Cadô qui a prêté la peinture, mais c'est Komeri qui a peint le petit cadre que Reoseb trouve, un jour, dans la main tendue de Seyram, qui a griffonné sur un bout de papier la description de celle qui lui a donné l'objet.

07 – Photographie

Plus tard, quand Mikihisa la laisse rentrer dans le bâtiment des Kabalahers, elle voit ledit cadre bien en évidence, deux photographies placées en son centre : Reoseb et Seyram à la pèche, et elle en train de faire un collier – ce qui lui fait penser que même puissante, elle n'est apparemment pas capable de détecter _tous_ les Shamans qui passent à proximité (à moins que Sâti-nee-san n'ait des liens plus grands avec Mikihisa qu'elle ne le pensait).

**08 – Boucle**

Quand ils sont trempés, les cheveux du garçon bouclent violemment, et ça fait bien rire le reste du groupe des enfants quand il tombe dans l'eau; mais c'est Opachô qui a la parole la plus vive : « Comme ça, Reoseb-kun vraiment aller avec Ko-chan ! » (et personne ne lui fait remarquer que, question boucles, il n'est pas mal non plus, parce que Seyram se contente de sourire, que Komeri est partie plus loin dans les vagues et que Reoseb a pris une intéressante couleur tomate).

_09 – Cadeau_

A force de travailler pour les adultes, Reoseb a amassé suffisamment d'argent pour acheter les fils de toutes les couleurs qu'il a vu chez un marchant : le soir même, Komeri observe avec étonnement le contenu du paquet qui l'attendait sur son lit, puis sourit.

10 – Gourmandise

Reoseb aime bien manger en général, mais les gâteaux qu'a apporté Komeri partent encore plus vite que les autres.

**11 – Sapin**

Ignorant Mikhisa et Seyram qui sont en sécurité sur la plage, Reoseb s'enfonce dans la forêt de sapins; alors que l'odeur de bois brûlé emplit ses narines, il parvient à atteindre le campement des Gandharas où il sait que la petite suivante de la princesse est toujours – mais il arrive trop tard, et un sapin tombe sur le refuge de la fillette.

_12 – Fil_

Les doigts du petit Munzer sont bien trop larges pour pouvoir enfiler les perles sur le fil efficacement, mais Komeri le laisse quand même l'aider : connaissant la petite, si férocement impatiente avec ses colliers, ça fait sourire Sâti.

13 – Labyrinthe

Reoseb a un problème, parce que quand Mikihisa lui demande : « Elle est mignonne ? » « Oui. » « Elle est intelligente ? » « Oui. » « Elle est drôle ? » « Oui. » « Tu te sens bien avec elle ? » « Oui. » « Tu l'aimes ? » « Non. » « Elle est mignonne ? » « Oui… »

**14 – Anachronisme**

Le contraste est saisissant entre l'apparence frêle et enfantine des deux Shamans serrés l'un contre l'autre, défendant à corps perdu petite et grande sœur, et la maturité, la gravité, la sagesse presque anachronique que l'on peut voir dans leurs yeux.

_15 – Créature_

Elle se recroqueville et recule dans la petite cachette qu'elle s'est trouvée après avoir perdu les autres (et son esprit, par la même occasion), consciente que toute sa sagesse ne lui sert à rien dans un cas pareil et que n'importe quel homme passant par là peut la blesser, rien que parce que ses cheveux et son apparence en général les effraient – alors quand il apparaît, son premier réflexe est de se rouler en boule (mais Reoseb, à force de temps et de patience, parvient à la faire sortir du carton, et, la prenant sur son dos, demande à Mkihisa de les ramener au Golem, pour qu'ils puissent retrouver la famille de cette petite).

16 – Danger

Sans même s'en rendre compte, elle brise le collier qu'elle a dans la main quand le corps de Reoseb tombe au sol, sans vie, et même Hao se rend compte qu'il y a danger quand Sâti se précipite sur l'enfant pour l'empêcher d'accomplir son Over-Soul, comme si celui-ci ne pouvait pas uniquement le détruire mais aussi réduire à néant tout ce qui les entoure.

**17 – Baguette**

Quand Mikihisa donne une petite baguette de bois à Reoseb en prétendant qu'elle est magique, celui-ci se moque, mais quand, plus tard, il est tout seul, elle se met à s'agiter et l'entraine jusqu'à une Komeri perdue et endormie, il se demande si son tuteur n'avait pas raison.

_18 - Pantoufle_

Elle a l'air à la fois étonnée et perplexe devant les chaussons de Reoseb, et il finit par les lui offrir 'puisqu'ils t'amusent tant que ça' – mais, quelques minutes après, il est obligé d'intervenir quand il se rend compte que la sage mais naïve Komeri a enfilé les pantoufles sur ses mains.

19 – Pomme

Elle est endormie en haut d'un pommier, et quand il s'en aperçoit il a peur qu'elle tombe, alors il va la chercher – tout ça alors que lorsqu'il atteint enfin la fillette, couvert de brindilles et de résine, elle n'ouvre des yeux calmes et lui propose de partager un fruit.

**20 – Quenouille**

Juste après Sâti, c'est Komeri qui se pique à l'objet, mais elle a l'air plus surprise que meurtrie, et Reoseb doit retenir le saignement de nez quand elle suce son pouce d'un air qui ne peut être qu'innocent (et oui, c'est bien le problème : avec deux ans de plus, il subit la puberté avant elle).

_21 – Château_

Le château de sable de Reoseb est impressionnant, il faut bien le dire, surtout décoré par les coquillages qu'a ramené Seyram (mais, à y voir de plus près, Mikihisa jurerait que certains ressemblent étrangement à des colliers de perles…).

22 – Soupir

Jackson soupire en voyant que Komeri n'est pas au lit à l'heure dite, mais Sâti a dit de ne pas s'inquiéter et qu'elle était en sécurité avec l'enfant du Golem, alors qui est-il pour s'y opposer ?

**23 – Diamant**

Elle n'a aucune idée de la valeur des 'perles' qu'elle enfile sur son collier, alors Reoseb râle et, appelant le Golem, précise à voix haute – très haute – que quiconque lui volera le moindre bracelet sera haché menu (et servi au suivant).

_24 – Bateau_

Il prétend que c'est moins drôle qu'un vrai navire, mais le bateau de coussins fait par Reoseb plait beaucoup à Komeri.

25 – Marionnette

Reoseb et Seyram ne sont que les marionnettes de leur Jibakurei de père, et quand il s'en rend compte le jeune garçon se sent trahi, alors il va respirer un peu loin du stade et du village et de Mikky et du Golem et des autres – mais même là il n'est pas seul : alors qu'il shoote dans un caillou, une main le rattrape et il croise le regard d'ambre d'une fillette aux cheveux blancs.

**26 – Fée**

« Elle est mignonne, » souffle Komeri en regardant une Seyram endormie, « mais elle a l'air triste, » et la Gandhara, qui active presqu'instinctivement son Over-Soul pour calmer les cauchemars de la petiote, ressemble pour Reoseb a une véritable fée, prête à bénir sa petite sœur.

_27 – Boussole_

Elle observe l'objet avec circonspection avant de le tendre fermement à Reoseb, les yeux brillants d'espoir, comme s'il était censé en savoir plus qu'elle.

28 – Rose

Le rouge va mal à Komeri, alors la rose qu'il fauche au magasin Pache est orange (et même si Mikihisa finit par le gronder après avoir payé la fleur, le sourire de la petite Gandhara en valait la peine).

**29 – Cloche**

La cloche de l'oracle de Reoseb a comme décoration un fil où sont accrochées deux petites perles bleues, alors que celle de Komeri contient, dans un des compartiments cachés, une photographie des deux enfants.

_30 – Foudre_

Reoseb ne l'a dit à personne, mais il sursaute à chaque coup de tonnerre, et quand il découvre que Komeri le regarde avec étonnement, il rougit et lui fait promettre de ne rien dire à personne.

31 – Multitude

La foule les indiffère, et les petits se glissent entre les jambes des adultes pour profiter du festival (d'ailleurs ils découvrent que la multitude de loopings des montagnes russes les amuse tous deux suffisamment pour qu'ils reviennent le lendemain).

**32 – Spaghettis**

Voir Komeri se débattre avec son plat de spaghettis fait sourire Reoseb, et si le conseil qu'il lui donne fait hurler Marco (« On ne coupe pas les spaghettis voyons ! ») au moins il marche – et surtout elle lui sourit.

_33 – Rêve_

Parfois il se rappelle de cette nuit-là, quand il a eu si peur en faisant face avec Yoh au groupe d'Hao en son entier, et alors sans même le vouloir il commence à s'agiter dans son sommeil : mais il ne sait pas qu'à chaque cauchemar, une fillette aux yeux ambrés entre par la fenêtre pour le calmer.

34 – Découverte

A son tour, il lui fait découvrir le Japon et l'Europe, et le regard doux et émerveillé qu'elle pose sur chaque arbre nouveau, chaque fleur ou terre nouvelle ravit le cœur du garçon Munzer.

**35 – Voyage**

Il n'accepte l'invitation de Komeri qu'après que Seyram l'y ait quasiment obligé, mais le voyage jusqu'aux montagnes indiennes, puis les jours passés avec la presqu'adolescente aux cheveux blancs l'émerveilleraient presqu'au point de vouloir rester.

_36 – Moyens_

Quand Mikihisa lui dit qu'il n'a pas les moyens de l'envoyer voir Komeri encore une fois, l'adolescent aux cheveux châtains se met à travailler de jour comme de nuit, et rassemble bientôt l'argent nécessaire.

37 – Carte(s)

Komeri ne sait pas jouer aux cartes, et Opachô non plus, alors Reoseb s'occupe d'expliquer les règles alors que Seyram distribue – la cantine Pache ainsi animée attire encore plus de monde que d'habitude, alors Talim ne leur dit rien (et puis c'est rare que Jeanne (qui pourtant n'a rien à faire là…), Hao, Sâti – Jackson, je veux dire – et Mikihisa soient dans la même salle sans s'entretuer, il ne veut pas être celui qui détruira cet instant).

**38 – Chat**

Reoseb s'est entaillé la main en profondeur ce jour-là, et bien qu'il ne pleure pas – parce qu'il est bien trop grand pour ça – il ne peut s'empêcher de grimacer, et Komeri le remarque, alors elle attrape le bras blessé et porte la paume à sa bouche pour nettoyer la plaie comme un véritable chat sauvage, sans voir la montée en couleur des joues du garçon, ou même la façon dont ses cheveux se sont dressés sur sa tête.

_39 – Chasseur_

Reoseb n'a presque pas de fouryoku, mais il se dresse quand même entre le chasseur et la proie, et si Hao lève un sourcil en voyant qu'il ne protège même pas sa sœur mais la princesse des Gandhara et sa petite suivante, le chasseur ne s'occupe pas des pucerons – en quelques instants, le garçon est violemment jeté aux pieds de Sâti, qui pose sur lui un regard triste alors que Komeri n'a pas l'air de comprendre.

40 – Bulle

Un Pache, en la voyant assise devant le magasin, lui a offert un de ces étranges engins (à la condition qu'elle n'en dise rien à Goldova), mais elle ne sait pas ce que c'est, alors elle l'emmène à Reoseb, et le jeune garçon sourit et agite le tube avant de dévisser une espèce de bâton de plastique et de souffler dedans, formant une énorme bulle venant exploser sur le nez de la petite – qui, de surprise, en serait tombée par terre s'il ne l'avait pas rattrapée au passage.

**41 – Océan**

Quand il n'y a personne à sauver, personne à venger et personne à détruire, il emmène sa petite sœur à la plage de l'île, essayant de la faire sourire comme toujours; et quand, à de rares occasions, il réussit à l'entraîner dans l'eau, riant du mieux qu'il peut et éclaboussant le ciel, Komeri sourit de loin sans vraiment savoir ce qu'elle fait.

_42 – Statue_

Reoseb lève les yeux, encore, encore, et il découvre enfin Komeri, perchée sur l'épaule d'une gigantesque statue du Bouddha, un sourire doux sur les lèvres, ses cheveux blancs auréolés de lumière (et le garçon se demande si ce ne serait pas elle, la divinité).

43 – Voix

L'écho de la voix de Reoseb est violent, alors il s'applique à chuchoter, honteux de briser l'harmonie qu'avaient les montagnes avec la chanteuse aux cheveux blancs.

**44 – Espace**

Quand Komeri, si sage et calme, prend peur, elle s'enferme dans un cercle de perles et active son Over-Soul (là plus rien ne peut lui arriver, là elle seule peut entrer, là même le plus puissant des Shamans n'a aucun pouvoir) mais cette fois-là ce raisonnement peut lui coûter la vie si elle ne sort pas rapidement du bâtiment qui s'écroule, alors Reoseb hurle, frappe la paroi invisible qui le sépare de la petite, et finalement tombe dans un trou quand le plancher se dérobe; alors Komeri ouvre les yeux – toute seule dans un espace vide.

_45 – Trésor_

Les perles brillantes de la petite fille ressemblent à un trésor de marin – mais la fille aussi est mignonne, pense Reoseb, qui se sent tout d'un coup l'âme d'un pirate.

46 – Cheveux

La toison blanche de la petite Komeri attire l'œil, même de loin, et Reoseb se retrouve souvent à la suivre d'un regard ahuri – ça l'énerve un peu.

**47 – Cathédrale**

Il ne sait pas très bien à quoi ce bâtiment sert, alors il entre à la suite de Komeri, sans spécialement remarquer qu'ils ne sont pas seuls; et quand elle pose un collier de perles sur les cheveux rebelles du petit blond, puis qu'il fait de même avec une couronne de fleurs – c'est Tamao qui lui a appris à les faire – il ne comprend pas pourquoi la jeune fille albinos qui vient d'apparaître derrière eux applaudit doucement, un sourire aux lèvres.

_48 – Festival_

Eux n'ont pas eu le droit de rester jusqu'à la fin, mais comme il n'y avait personne pour les surveiller, Reoseb, Komeri, Seyram et Opachô se sont placés à l'entrée pour attendre leur groupe/père adoptif/chefs respectifs, et au bout d'un temps qu'il trouve très court Reoseb est le seul éveillé de la petite troupe (il hésite longuement à séparer Opachô et Seyram, endormis l'un contre l'autre, mais se retrouve finalement bloqué par la prise ferme qu'a Komeri sur son bras).

49 – Parapluie

Il est bien trop lourd pour qu'il le porte, malgré des efforts répétés, alors ils se résignent à attendre dessous que la pluie s'arrête ou qu'on vienne les chercher; plus tard, Sâti a un sourire doux quand elle les trouve, et Mikihisa se dit que décidément, le petit est précoce.

**50 – Cerf-volant**

Quand Jackson et Sâti ont fini de l'utiliser, Komeri le subtilise discrètement et l'apporte jusqu'aux Munzer, réclamant l'aide de Reoseb – soi-disant que toute seule, elle est trop légère pour retenir l'engin.

* * *

**Rain :** Maintenant faut que je continue Pure… Et Fighter… Notez madame Rea-san que je me suis retenue…

**Hao :** Tant mieux…

**Rain:** J'ai rendu Ko-chan puissante… Parce que j'imagine qu'il y a une raison pour qu'elle soit dans l'équipe de Sâti…

**Hao :** Au point de me faire peur ? Pas crédible.

**Rain :** C'est le soir, je suis fatiguée… *dodo*


	18. Ce que fidélité veut dire

**Nom :** Ce que « fidélité » veut dire

**Auteur :** Rain

**Disclaimer :** SK appartient à H. Takei, pas à moi. J'en veux pas de sous, rien.

**Pairing :** Jun X Pai Long

**Note :** Un truc que j'avais depuis longtemps et dont j'avais parlé comme d'une surprise à Rea… Mieux vaut tard que jamais donc %)

* * *

1 – Réconforter

Cela fait partir intégrante de son travail de s'assurer que sa maîtresse est heureuse, même si En ne l'a jamais dit explicitement; alors il la laisse s'écraser en sanglots sur sa poitrine, battant de ses poings le torse ferme et froid du Kyonshi, autant de fois qu'elle en a besoin.

2 – Baiser

Le seul qu'il ait jamais reçu d'elle était un innocent baiser sur sa joue, quand elle était trop petite pour en saisir l'importance, mais il se souvient avoir embrassé son front chaque soir avant qu'elle ne s'endorme, et ce jusqu'à ses quatorze ans au moins.

3 – Doux

Il est tout sauf ça : son corps de guerrier est ferme, dur, rugueux au niveau des cicatrices, et, même si sa personnalité a repris de l'importance depuis qu'il a compris qu'il était mort, il reste froid, silencieux, solitaire – mais elle l'aime comme cela.

4 – Souffrance 

Il est mort et ne devrait plus ressentir aucune douleur, mais quand il comprend qu'elle doit mourir pour vaincre Hao, son cœur le brûle.

5 – Pommes de terre

Ren n'aime pas ça, mais comme elle adore ce légume, le kyonshi s'arrange parfois pour qu'il mange sans conditions ce que la jeune femme lui propose.

6 – Pluie

Il porte le parapluie de la jeune femme quand il pleut, et elle en profite pour s'accrocher à son bras plus fermement qu'elle ne devrait.

7 – Chocolat

Depuis qu'elle a découvert la denrée, il va plus souvent en courses.

8 – Bonheur

Ce n'est pas grand-chose, mais quand Ren dort dans une autre chambre et qu'elle a fermé la porte à clef, elle s'endort sur les larges genoux de Lee et ils appellent ça du bonheur.

9 – Téléphone

« Tout va bien, je t'assure, » elle glisse dans son portable, sans parler trop fort pour ne pas faire d'écho dans le hall où elle, Jeanne, les époux Asakura et quelques Shamans adultes – pour faire sérieux – sont venus discuter avec les humains; mais dans sa voix, le kyonshi entend qu'il aurait dû l'accompagner, risque de troubler encore plus les dirigeants humains ou pas.

10 – Oreilles

Il ne devrait pas être capable de rougir, puisqu'il est mort et qu'aucun sang ne coule plus dans ses veines mais quand Jun agit un peu trop familièrement avec lui, consciemment ou pas, ses oreilles semblent moins pâles.

11 – Nom

Jun Tao – la fillette qui l'émerveillait, même en tant que kyonshi sans âme, l'arrogante petite idiote qui l'a traité comme un jouet, la jeune femme qu'il a juré de protéger – tant de femmes différentes qu'il voit sous un même nom.

12 – Sensuel

Elle fait son numéro à tous les hommes qui passent son chemin, et la plupart tombent dans le panneau, mais il est le seul auquel elle n'a pas besoin d'apparaître sensuelle pour l'avoir à sa botte.

13 – Mort

Il est déjà mort, et ne peut revenir à la vie (il ne le veut d'ailleurs pas), mais cela signifie qu'elle ne sera jamais à lui, parce qu'elle est _vivante_ et la dernière chose qu'il souhaite est qu'elle le rejoigne.

14 – Sexe

Il n'y a qu'à lui qu'elle a confié le secret du sexe de son enfant, et cela le console un peu que ce ne soit pas le sien.

15 – Toucher

Il ne peut plus rien sentir, ni douleur ni plaisir – alors c'est sûrement son imagination si les doigts frêles de sa petite maîtresse semblent faire picoter sa peau.

16 – Faiblesse

Elle se laisse tomber contre lui, sans retenir les frissons de fatigue ou les inspirations hachées maintenant qu'ils sont seuls; et doucement ils attendent la mort, sans que la faiblesse de la jeune fille n'ennuie un instant le kyonshi.

17 – Larmes

Au départ, quand elle était toute petite et qu'il était entièrement sous le contrôle de la petite dao-shi, il ne pouvait entendre ses pleurs mais dès qu'il reprend conscience il comprend et se souvient – alors il reste à ses côtés.

18 – Vitesse

Jun a toujours été rapide à comprendre les choses, mais il semblerait que les sentiments de Pai Long soient trop complexes pour elle.

19 – Vent

La brise joue dans ses cheveux, touchant sa peau en une agréable caresse; elle le regarde, lui qui est insensible au vent et à tout le reste – alors elle s'en veut, parce que _si elle n'était pas née il sentirait la brise, il serait heureux avec sa famille, il serait _vivant…

20 – Liberté

Il flotte un air de liberté dans les couloirs du château des Tao, et cet air monte à la tête de la jolie Jun, qui pose un regard nouveau sur le guerrier pâle à ses côtés.

21 – Vie

Il ne se souvient plus de ce que c'est, mais il est presque sûr qu'elle convient parfaitement pour décrire « la vie ».

22 – Jalousie

Un jour il la perd un instant dans la foule, et quand il la retrouve elle est assise sur un banc à côté d'un homme qu'il reconnait comme un allié d'Hao – et à cet instant, un sentiment étrange naît dans son esprit mort, comme un gouffre sans fond dans lequel il s'enfonce lentement.

23 – Mains

Ses mains à elle sont trop fines et frêles alors que celles du mort-vivant sont fortes et larges – même leurs corps sont incapables de s'accorder.

24 – Goût

Le goût de la peau de sa maîtresse lui est inconnu, et c'est certainement mieux comme ça.

25 – Dévotion

Personne ne peut comprendre pourquoi il reste à ses côtés alors qu'elle n'a jamais rien fait que l'utiliser; d'ailleurs, il serait bien en peine d'expliquer sa dévotion pour la jeune héritière des Tao.

26 – Toujours

Savoir qu'il lui survivra, qu'elle s'éteindra comme une bougie qu'on souffle alors qu'il ne peut pas mourir fait un mal de chien au kyonshi.

27 – Sang

Un goût de fer dans sa bouche, une impression de froid à son côté – Jun tombe dans les bras de Lee, son sang chaud coulant en grands flots de rubis sur les mains burinées du guerrier mort-vivant.

28 – Maladie

Il ne peut pas être contaminé, alors autant que ce soit lui qui la veille, a décrété un dédaigneux Tao En, mais cela ne dérange pas le kyonshi; il ne laisserait la petite Jun pour rien au monde lorsque la fièvre brouille ses pensées.

29 – Mélodie

Il se le répète comme un mantra, une mélodie lancinante alors qu'il frappe le vide et refuse obstinément de la regarder, _Ce n'est pas sa faute, pour elle je n'étais qu'un objet, je ne dois pas lui en vouloir, ce n'est pas sa faute si elle m'a traité ainsi, ce n'est pas sa faute si elle est _née_…_

30 – Etoile

Les Tao ne sont pas les Asakura; leur art ne réside pas dans les étoiles mais dans les sombres secrets de la résurrection – mais il semble que Jun Tao soit une exception, songe son protecteur alors qu'elle fait le mur pour aller observer le ciel nocturne.

31 – Foyer

Elle frissonne dans son lit trop grand et trop vide, alors lui, qui est assis respectueusement dans un coin de la pièce, se dirige vers le foyer et rajoute plusieurs bûches.

32 – Confusion

Quand il reprend ses esprits tout se mélange en lui comme des fleurs jetées dans une rivière de lave en fusion; son visage doit faire peur parce qu'elle se recule de plusieurs pas, et tout d'un coup un pincement vient s'ajouter aux émotions déjà présentes dans l'esprit du kyonshi.

33 – Peur

Elle ne la montre presque jamais, cette expression renfermée que seuls ses proches savent décrypter mais lui sait, alors il attend d'être seul avec elle, s'approche et pose des mains rassurantes sur les épaules graciles de la jeune fille terrifiée.

34 - Éclairs/Tonnerre

Maintenant que Ren est le maître de la foudre, elle n'a plus de raison d'avoir peur – ou du moins c'est ce qu'elle se répète à longueur de temps lors des orages ce qui ne l'empêche pas d'être heureuse de voir Lee près d'elle, rigide comme une statue de pierre, silencieux protecteur.

35 – Liens

Malgré tout ce qu'elle lui a fait subir, la voir enchaînée à ce mur, en sang, couverte de bleus et de contusions le fait enrager – à cet instant, Tao En sent un frisson le parcourir, sans bien savoir pourquoi.

36 – Marché

Quand elle va faire le marché toute seule, pour préparer le déjeuner de Ren, elle se doute bien qu'il l'a suivie en douce mais elle ne dit rien; cependant, elle s'attarde du côté des tissus, se demandant si une nouvelle tenue de combat ferait plaisir au guerrier chinois.

37 – Technologie

Elle sait qu'il n'aime pas beaucoup les choses électroniques, elles le rendent nerveux; mais elle sait aussi qu'il n'aime pas la voir partir sans lui, alors quand elle doit se rendre avec Yoh et Anna au bâtiment principal de la CIA, un dilemme se pose (il finit par venir).

38 – Cadeau

Il y a peu de cadeaux qui peuvent encore être utiles à Lee, ce qui fait de chacun de ses anniversaires un casse-tête pour la seule qui lui fête encore; mais elle ne se doute pas que sa simple présence souriante suffirait.

39 – Sourire

Son sourire caché derrière ses armes de papier, il le connait par cœur : mystérieux, amusé, calme et rusé – et chaque fois qu'il l'aperçoit, une ébauche de sourire nait à son tour sur le visage carré du kyonshi.

40 – Innocence

Jun, sept ans, tient une grue de papier dans les mains; elle est souriante, radieuse dans sa jolie tenue; et le guerrier au service de ses parents, qui n'a pas conscience d'être le prochain cadeau d'anniversaire de la jeune fille, sourit avant de lui ébouriffer les cheveux.

41 – Complétion

Il voudrait la combler, lui être précieux, indispensable, mais chaque fois que ses yeux tombent sur ses mains verdâtres et _mortes,_ il se souvient qu'il n'en est pas capable.

42 – Nuages

Il n'a jamais aimé les nuages, la pluie nuit au moral; mais voir la petite fille, scintillante de gouttes d'eau, esquisser une danse joyeuse sous l'ondée le ferait presque changer d'avis.

43 – Ciel

Elle meurt dans ses bras, et il se demande s'il doit continuer à se battre ou laisser son corps de mort-vivant être détruit pour la rejoindre aux cieux.

44 – Paradis

Sur la plage, dans une chaise longue, tenant un cocktail aux teintes colorées, les bras de Lee encore humides de la baignade autour d'elle.

45 – Enfer

Dès que _cette période_ revient, elle devient infernale, au point qu'à part lui tout le monde l'évite; et même si elle s'énerve anormalement contre lui, elle lui est très reconnaissante de ne jamais rien dire.

46 – Soleil

Il fait beau aujourd'hui, songe petite Jun avec un sourire alors qu'ils déambulent dans la fête foraine, et soudain elle décide d'embarquer un Lee estomaqué sur la grande roue – histoire de voir le soleil de plus près.

47 – Lune

Un rayon lunaire tombe sur son visage détendu, endormi, et le kyonshi ne peut s'empêcher de passer ses doigts sur la joue pâle de sa maîtresse, comme hypnotisé.

48 – Vagues

Quand, un jour, Ran les voit ensemble, cela fait des vagues, forcément; mais quand bien même sa famille entière serait contre elle, Jun est sûre qu'elle ne lâcherait Lee pour rien au monde.

49 – Chevelure 

Il ne pensait pas qu'un kyonshi pouvait dormir – un kyonshi _ne peut pas_ dormir – mais s'il s'est retrouvé la tête sur les genoux de sa maîtresse, avec ses mains délicates dénouant la masse de cheveux qui trône sur son crâne, il y a certainement une raison.

50 – Supernova

C'est un évènement impressionnant, mais si ridicule observé de la terre – un peu comme la dévotion de Lee à Jun : c'est impossible, stupidement incroyable, illogique et cela dépasse la compréhension de la jeune Tao, mais les autres ne peuvent pas comprendre et trouvent cela risible, les idiots.

* * *

**Rain :** … Mouais…

**Jun :** Tiens, j'étais jamais venue ici encore.

**Rain :** C'est parce que je t'aime pas.

**Jun :** Ah ?

**Rain :** Enfin, c'est pas vraiment que je t'aime pas, mais tu m'indiffères.

**Jun :** Oh.


End file.
